


Meat Cute

by marimoes



Series: Close Encounters (of the romantic kind) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Drinking, Every trope known to man, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Oblivious, Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Meat? I’m hearing you correctly? Your dog is named...Meat?” Law asks putting together everything for the first time. His mind swimming much like his dignity at the moment.The man laughs ruffling Meat’s ears, “Yeah. Meat. Because she’s red and white like a good marbled piece of meat.”“And your name?” Law asks, twisting water from his shirt.“Luffy.”





	1. Meat Cute

“ _Awooo…_ ”

“Bepo.”

“.... _awooo.”_

Soft sniffing gets louder next to Law’s ear by the second and his eyes slowly peel open. A cold wet nose presses against his cheek, and it continues to sniff against him, followed by a small lick.

“Bepo,” Law sighs letting his hand come up to push away the sensation.

A low grumble comes from the dog’s mouth as it huffs against the couch’s edge. His thick nails click as his feet pace back and forth on the hardwood floor. Breath hot, and gross, blowing against Law’s face.

Law’s phone buzzes on the side table above his head, and he reaches a blind hand out for it. He prays it isn’t the clinic needing him back in again so quickly. The last shift is still heavy on his aching body.

**Take him out you monster.**

Law narrows his eyes at the text preview and clicks the screen back to black before letting it fall on his chest. He _knows._ He knows that Bepo needs to go out and burn off some energy, but he wishes that a transfer was possible. He would kill for some energy right now.

Maybe, coffee would suffice.

His phone buzzes again, and he considers ignoring it, but knows that will only earn him something far worse than a text. They’ll be at his door instead. Knocking. Making noises that will no doubt drive Bepo up the wall.

Unlocking his phone, he unwillingly pushes out a laugh at the words.

**Didn’t know an aspiring cardiologist would be so heartless.**

His hands work quickly responding to the text message with a short, ‘I’m going.’

Law is never one for tedious conversation, especially over text. It’s fruitless, he thinks, to talk to someone when you can’t hear them. Can’t tell their facial expressions.

Not that he needs either of those when Shachi berates him. The man’s face scrunching into exaggerated forms as he fawns over Bepo. Telling Law that one day if he isn’t careful he’s going to steal him away to his and Penguin’s apartment permanently.

Law dares them to do it each time. Taking care of a Samoyed isn’t easy, but Law wouldn’t trade him for the world. His wardrobe is white against his choice, and an absurd amount of money is budgeted toward lint rollers, but it’s Bepo.

“Alright, alright,” Law says, and he can practically hear Bepo’s tail wagging, “out?”

He’s gone in an instant. Bolting straight to the front door and Law awaits the sound of the hard thump that always follows. And it does, only a moment later as Bepo again can’t stop himself from sliding into the door out of excitement.

It’s cute but it’s going to take the door down one day. Law is certain.

Once geared up, Bepo drags Law forward out the door and he has to pull back with what strength he still has as he attempts to lock it. The key jiggles in the lock as Law struggles, and his free arm is almost pulled out of its socket. Bepo is panting against the pull on his harness, dying to bolt down the stairs he sees in front of him.

“Bepo! Sit for one goddamn minute. _Please,_ ” Law forces out between clenched teeth as he gets the key to turn.

Bepo huffs, turning his gaze to Law for a moment before plopping down onto the floor. Law often forgets just how well trained Bepo is. How intelligent his marshmallow of an animal can be.

He pulls the key from the lock, jiggling the handle once to confirm before tucking the keys into his pocket. He turns his head, and gives Bepo a look that says, _ok now go._ Which is all that’s required before paws are again pulling Law forward. He’s huffing, jerking against the harness as they make their way down the stairs.

Bepo knows exactly where Law is taking him, and if it weren’t for the leash law in the city, Law would let him run ahead to the park. He knows where he’s going, and his shoulders may last a couple more years that way, but it’s the center of the city and that’s just not possible.

Or safe.

They make it fairly quick to the park. Bepo whined impatiently at the two crosswalks they had to cross and it made Law laugh. The walk woke him up, at least. Being out at eleven am after being up overnight for a shift isn’t exactly what he wants to be doing, but it’s nice.

The beginning of November brings a nice breeze with it, and for someone that mostly dresses in black, Law welcomes it. The leaves started changing late this year, but they’re a nice warm orange by now and Bepo loves stepping on them. They cover the park, and he will no doubt try to jump into whatever pile of them he finds, dirtying his fur, with a smile wide on his soft face.

Law hates that Bepo has to stay leashed the entire time, especially when he can tell just how badly he wants to be free. The dog corral that is set up would allow this, but the fence is low, and Bepo has limited impulse control when he sees birds. Law has learned this the hard way...more than once.

So, Bepo stays on leash, and Law tries to give him a little more slack, letting him chase whatever he desires.

Which at the moment is a gaggle of ducks near the small pond in the center of the park. Law tugs on the leash lightly, trying to dissuade Bepo from getting too close to the ducklings, for fear that he ends up getting flocked by an upset mother. He settles for laying close to them, tail wagging low in excitement as he watches them swim.

Law's attention turns back to his phone he scrolls through his emails, catching up on patient updates when he hears it: the intense, loud slapping of flip flops.

“MEAT!”

Law doesn’t bother looking up, though. It’s probably just some kid that spotted the gyro stand on the corner and wants their mother to buy them something. It’s not as important as finding out whether or not the older woman brought in today has an arrhythmia or not.

“MEAT! NO.”

At this Law looks up, but it’s too late. He’s already moving backwards, his feet sliding against the bank as a weight presses hard on his chest. The splash of the water fills his ears, and with it the cold soaking sensation that quickly follows.

“What the _fuck_?” Law spits out, his shoulders absorbing the shock of his elbows meeting the murky bottom of the pond.

The water is ice cold, with mud solid around his elbows, and the quick discomfort of the situation gets worse every second that he’s in the water. But it's almost offset by the heavy heat on his chest.

“Ack, God. Oh! MEAT!” The body on him yells as he scrambles backwards off of Law, “MEAT! Girl where are you?”

Law pushes himself up, and gets off of his arms, only to be pushed right back into the water. The cold bites at his face as it splashes him once more, and he’s certain he’s seeing red.

He _is_ seeing red. The soaking fabric hanging in front of his face is now varying shades of the color, as it’s inhabitant again tries pushing themselves upward. Law reaches out, and curls his fingers around stranger’s wrist to pull their attention to him.

Wide eyes find his as the head turns. His face is soft, the stranger’s, as his chest rises and falls wildly out of time. His mouth opens to speak, and Law waits for an apology, but one doesn’t come. All that comes is —

“MEAT!”

A bark comes in response, and the relief in the man’s chest is audible as a smile breaks across his face. He kicks away from Law, legs untangling from the leash wrapped around them, and he crawls up the soft bank. Law watches as the border collie anxiously wags its tail, and it's entire back end is shaking as it licks the man clean.  

“Meat, you can’t go running off like that. You know it scares me, even though you love to herd the geese.” The man speaks in a calmer tone, his hands rubbing the dog’s ears. Unbothered that he, and Law, are soaked to the bone.

“Bepo!” Law calls out, now hyper aware that he doesn’t know where his own dog is, and hears a soft _awoo_ to the right of him.

He almost falls back into the pond with relief at the sight of Bepo, still clean and dry sitting on the edge of the bank. His leash ripped clean from the harness. Law grumbles pulling himself onto his feet as Bepo’s tail starts to softly wag.

The man pulls himself calmly to a seated position on the bank as he readjusts Meat’s collar. Opposite to him, water sloshes falling from Law, and he treads over to the edge next to Bepo. Cold digging deeper at his skin, a never-ending string of obscenities lie in his head ready to let fly.

“God,” The man says, starting to shake himself off much like a dog, “That was something.”

Law’s eyes narrow as he poorly rigs the leash back onto Bepo’s harness. “ _Something?_ We’re both soaked. What the fuck were you doing?”

“Trying to catch Meat, of course,” The man replies simply.

Like it was a stupid question. Like they aren’t  sitting soaked in gross pond water.

“Meat? I’m hearing you correctly? Your dog is named... _Meat?_ ” Law asks putting together everything for the first time. His mind swimming much like his dignity at the moment.

The man laughs ruffling Meat’s ears. “Yeah. Meat. Because she’s red and white like a good marbled piece of meat.”

“And your name?” Law asks, twisting water from his shirt.

“Luffy.”

“What a weird ass name...but I expect nothing less from 'Meat’s' owner.”

“Yeah? Then who are you?” Luffy huffs, squeezing water from his hoodie, “And where is my right flip flop?”

“Why the fuck are you wearing flip flops in the first place? Don’t you know it’s November?” Law asks, and his eyes spot the single shoe floating near his side of the pond.

“Answer my question first,” Luffy demands, raising an eyebrow as he watches Law retrieve the shoe. It slips from his grip once before he's able to catch it, “just who are you?”

“Trafalgar Law,” Law replies with a sigh. He hovers, almost refusing to hand the shoe back to Luffy, but ultimately hands it over. He's too tired for this right now, “And before you ask, this is my dog, Bepo.”

Bepo puffs up at the mention of his name, eyes closing lightly as he leans happily against Law’s leg. His fur sticks to Law's wet clothes, and he pulls back shaking gently before settling again. Luffy laughs, and the sound pulls Bepo’s attention over to him.

“Tra-Toa-T,” Luffy musters out through giggles, “Torao is a funny name, so you’re one to talk! Bepo is good though, so kudos on that.”

“Trafalgar,” Law repeats, “Or just L-”

“Torao. Yeah, I heard you the first time. I’m clumsy not deaf,” Luffy chides as he slips the sandal back onto his foot, “Now, Torao, how far do you live from here?”

“That’s incredibly personal,” Law says, eyeing Luffy cautiously, “What does that matter?”

“Well, if you live farther than me, then I was going to offer that you could dry off in my apartment. All my roommates are at work right now, so it wouldn’t be a problem,” Luffy smiles.

Something about his smile puts Law at ease. He reminds him of another clumsy dumbass that worms his way into anything, and the thought mulls over in Law's head for a moment. Usually, he would never even give the offer legs to stand on, but his own are still frozen from the water.

Plus, it is his fault. He owes him. 

“15th and North,” Law finally responds, and bites his tongue in second thought.

_It's fine, there is no way this man could possibly live clo—_

“Oh, yeah! That’s still about two blocks away. I’m just off the corner,” Luffy replies, and Law tries to not let his mouth fall open.

This man. In a hoodie, jean shorts, and flip flops — lives further uptown than him? He must be homeless. This is a joke. A mistake.

“ _Come on_ , I don’t live in a box,” Luffy reasons, no doubt seeing the expression in Law’s eyes, “now, let’s get dried off.”

* * *

Luffy unlocks the door of the apartment and Meat bounds inside running straight to the couch to flop onto it. The area is open, flooded with the noon light, and Law blinks taking it in. It’s exactly as Luffy said it would be.

Not a box.

“Hold on just a minute and I’ll grab us some towels. Make yourself at home!” Luffy calls running back into the house, turning around a corner quickly disappearing.

Law sighs as Bepo treads forward cautiously, sniffing lightly as he goes. Meat simply keeps a watchful eye as Bepo moves, head still pressed against the couch. A faint thump echoes in the corner of the room and Law’s eyes are immediately drawn. Praying Bepo hasn’t knocked something over within the first minute of being here.

It isn’t Bepo.

A sleek black cat slides around the corner of the island in the kitchen. It’s small, but then again, everything seems small compared to Bepo. Law watches as it saunters up without fear to stand in front of them.

Bepo whines, shifting backwards toward Law, but still the cat advances. Soft smirk on its face, it looks as if it has a plan. Each silent step it takes guides Bepo further away.

“Clementine!” Luffy calls from down the hall, arms full of the towels, “Go upstairs. Stop bothering the guests.”

The cat looks back at Luffy for a moment before adjusting its sight on Bepo. It seems to consider things for a moment before turning around to run up the spiral stairs.

“Sorry about her. She’s finicky, kind of like her owner,” Luffy laughs and then bites his lip, “Don’t tell her I said that.”

“The cat?” Law asks pulling a towel from Luffy's hands.

It’s warm, almost as if it’s fresh from a drier, and it smells like citrus. Law can’t deny that the gesture is nice. That Luffy trying to repay for the accident in this small way is bizarre, but he can’t say he minds.

“No,” Luffy says as he runs the towel over himself, “Nami, my roommate.”

“Oh. One of…”

“Seven. Roommates that is. There are eight of us total here in this duplex, though the full group is nine. Chopper is off at school right now. So, he lives in the dorms. Brook and Usopp live downstairs, and Zoro, Sanji, and I live on this floor. Nami, Robin and Franky live upstairs. Sanji doesn’t like that Franky stays upstairs, because he wanted the women to have their own space away from ‘us men’. But Robin and Franky are dating, so it’s kind of dumb to keep them apart, you know?” Luffy rambles as his hands continues squeezing the remaining water from his clothes.

“None of that even remotely registered. I hope you understand,” Law replies mirroring Luffy as he finishes drying off.

Law looks around, and to an untrained eye the house seems big enough, but he can see it. The wall rack only built for four coats is worn, used to hold much more than that on the daily. The kitchen is mismatched with appliances on every corner, no doubt from the cabinets already being full. 

He doesn’t even want to think about the fridge.

Luffy finishes running the towel over himself, giving his hair a quick toss. “Now. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Oh, no. It’s fine, really. I should be going anyways,” Law says waving his hand and feels his head throb gently.

He was supposed to be back by now. Getting some needed sleep by now. Not standing in a stranger’s house with clothes that are still a little damp.

“Please? I made you fall in a pond. Let me get you something,” Luffy reasons and he’s already slid into the kitchen.

The opening and shutting of the pantry and fridge several times followed by a sigh clues Law into to just what Luffy has found.

“So….we don’t have anything but tap water right now. Robin must have not grabbed anything in an effort to get us to drink more water or something,” Luffy ponders and he walks back out into the living room, “Though there is totally Cola upstairs for Franky. I’d die if he ever found out I touched it.”

“I’m fine,” Law reiterates and snaps his fingers twice to call Bepo back to him, “Really.”

Bepo huffs as he pulls away from the couch where Meat is still laid. His tail is down along with his ears, and if Law didn’t know any better he’d say Bepo was sad to leave.

“Then at least let me buy you a coffee. There is a really nice place just down the street, not even leaving the block. They let dogs be there too, so you don’t have to worry about Bepo,” Luffy smiles and Bepo’s ears perk up at his name, “I’m sure you could use a cup.”

Law considers it quickly. Coffee _would_ be nice. Bepo seems to want to stick around, and he’s never heard of the place before.   
  


Probably because he never goes out anywhere that isn’t work or the park.

“Sure,” Law agrees and silently prays he doesn’t regret the decision, “but you’re paying.”

Luffy’s smile widens, pulling at the edge of his lips, the pink of his gums peeking through. Law can’t help but stare. _How odd_ , he thinks, _though I’m not sure anything about Luffy is normal._

“Oh! Could you, uh, give me your number?” Luffy asks slipping his phone from his pocket, “Just in case you’re a murderer or something.”

“Wow, that’s the worst lie I’ve heard for my number yet,” Law smirks and takes the phone from Luffy’s hand, putting in his number before handing it back, “Besides, if it turns out you broke something of mine from that fall, then I need your information anyways to sue your ass.”

Luffy’s eyes are down staring at the screen typing quickly and Law feels his pocket buzz.

**It’s me.**

Law smiles at the text. It’s so simple. Almost like something he himself would send. He saves the contact under “Luffy Pond” and locks his phone once more to shove back into his own slightly damp pocket. 

When he looks up, Luffy is typing in another message before doing the same. He gives a short whistle, and Meat jumps off the couch, trotting up next to Luffy ready to go.

The cold still feels colder even though his clothes are drying, and if Law believed wives tales he would be fussing about catching a cold right about now. 

But Luffy wasn’t exaggerating in the slightest when he said that the shop was nearby. It took them less than five minutes before they came to a stop in front of the cafe. 

Law scans the exterior and can feel Bepo tug anxiously against his leash. Past the gate of the front, there is a room with a large glass window, and within it are several dogs.

So, this is what Luffy meant by they didn’t have to worry.

Meat is whining, pacing from foot to foot waiting on Luffy to move forward. She desperately wants to bound forward again, no doubt to go see her friends. Luffy tuts as he opens the gate and Meat jerks harder against her leash. 

A low whine leaves her mouth as they get closer to her goal.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Luffy laughs as he’s dragged forward toward the dog’s entrance, “You’ll get in soon.”

Law follows behind, Bepo slightly cautious in his movements as he stays close to Law. He can tell Bepo is excited but nervous, so he nudges him forward with his leg. Bepo looks up to Law, ears up on alert and Law nods forward.

“Go have fun,” Law sighs, “I’ll be here.”

That’s all Bepo needed as he bounds forward after Meat, who is already greeting the others. _It is nice_ , Law thinks, and realizes he may just frequent this spot a little more. His eyes shift across the rest of the shop and he realizes he’s lost track of the other reason he may just start coming more.

Luffy is back at the coffee bar, no doubt placing an order, and Law’s stomach twists lightly. He didn’t even ask him what he wanted. What if Luffy gets him one of those overly sweet specialty drinks? He’ll have to drink it.

Instead, he watches as Luffy turns, two cups on plates within his hands and he catches Law’s gaze. Smile once again on his face, Luffy tilts his head to direct toward a table over in the corner. Law gives a final glance toward Bepo. Who is now standing precariously on top of a slide, made no doubt for dogs much smaller than him, looking accomplished.

Slipping into the booth with Luffy he finds a warm cup of coffee in front of him. It’s just coffee. Nothing more. The same thing in front of Luffy.

“You keep surprising me,” Law sighs and feels his throat catch realizing the words in his head actually came out of his mouth.

Heat pulls up the back of his neck as he waits for Luffy’s response but simply finds him emptying two sugar packets into his cup.

“Oh, yeah?” Luffy smiles, “I hear that a lot. Weird.”

 _I’m sure you do,_ Law thinks and pulls the cup up to his mouth in an attempt to keep any other words to himself. Luffy smiles around the edge of his cup as he takes a drink. His eyes graze over Law, taking him in for the first time and Law shifts lightly under the weight of his focus.

“So, what do you d-”

“ARE YOU TORAO LAST?”

Law’s words die in his mouth as the yell reverberates in the room. His mind is racing as he tries to put it together as a man scrambles up to their table. His eyes float over to Luffy for a moment and he sits, guilty grin pulled across his face.

“I’m sorry, wh-”

“ARE YOU. TORAO LAST?” The man repeats in front of him. He’s disheveled. Hair messy up in its hair tie, sweat dripping down his face. Buttoned shirt twisted on his body and his chest is heaving hard as he tries to regain his breath. “LUFFY. IS THIS HIM?”

Luffy is now laughing. A hiss almost as it catches in the edge of his mouth, the laughter pours out of him. The man rests his hands onto his knees trying to regain his breath before pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table.

“Usopp! It’s fine,” Luffy laughs reaching across the table to place a hand over his, “This is Torao. He’s not a murderer.”

Usopp takes in a deep breath. A wheeze heavy in his throat as he leans back against the chair. His voice is small and strained as he speaks, clearly still winded from the run.

“Y-you can’t just text the group, ‘I’m going out to coffee with a guy. Hope he’s not a murderer’ and _drop his contact information,”_  Usopp gasps, “And THEN not answer your phone? What are you thinking?”

Law’s chest tightens as Luffy starts to again laugh.

“You….sent my number to your roommates. And said, ‘hope he’s not a murderer’?” Law breathes, “Why would you do that?”

“So that if you were a murderer they would have your number, obviously,” Luffy rationalizes bringing his coffee back up to his lips, “And I muted my phone because it would’ve been rude to be checking it while we’re hanging out.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Law and Usopp yell in unison.

Usopp looks at Law for a moment before a laugh slips out. Another before Luffy joins in along with him. Law sits baffled, watching the two men laugh, more confused than he was a minute ago.

Usopp slaps a hand onto Law’s back as he catches his breath,“You know what? You’re alright.”

Usopp pulls his phone from his pocket, tapping quickly on it before lifting out of the chair. He throws a hand toward the coffee bar and Luffy returns the quick hand with a smile.

The situation that only moments ago was on high alert is now calm and Law can feel his heart start to return to normal. Though a new problem now poses itself.

His cup is empty.

The light remains of coffee sit within it and Law knows he needs more if he’s going to make it through meeting one of Luffy’s friends. He pulls himself out of the booth and hesitates looking down at Luffy’s cup.

“Do you want any more?” Law asks and by the look on Luffy’s face you would’ve thought Law asked if he wanted a million dollars.

“Yeah! Thanks, Torao,” Luffy smiles handing Law his cup.

“It’s-” Law starts to correct but the words get lost in the creases of Luffy’s eyes, “No problem.”

The bell of the store rings again and Law watches as Luffy’s face again changes. His mouth a full O as he takes in whoever has just walked in. Law debates on whether to turn around to see, but relents to continuing forward, hands still holding the cups.

“Yohohoho!” A man laughs from behind Law, “You aren’t dead!”

Curiosity getting the best of him, Law turns and is frozen for a moment. The man behind him is almost skin and bones, his paled skin pulled tight against him, and yet he’s full of life. Cheeks a warm red as he laughs. As he approaches Law feels himself dwarf at his height.

“Brook!” Luffy smiles, “Join us! Usopp is grabbing something and Torao is getting us some refills.”

“My name is actually L-”

“I wouldn’t mind a tea,” Brook interrupts looking up at the menu, “In a moment though. I’m nearly dead on my feet today.”

 _You look dead on your feet,_ Law thinks giving Brook another once over and suppresses the urge to check the man’s vitals. He decides against it, aligning his sights on the coffee carafes against the wall.

Brook slides into where Law was sitting in the booth, pushing around to sit in the middle. Law feels a small twinge of irritation at the space between he and Luffy now filled but can’t place why it’s there.

He sets the cups against the counter before steadily pouring the dark roast into each. The aroma is strong as the steam lifts into Law’s face. For a moment he actually feels awake.

Pulling two of the same packets he saw Luffy use earlier he empties them into the cup.

Turning back to the booth, Law blinks twice trying to process what he’s seeing. Where he left Luffy with Brook, and Usopp gathering drinks, there are now six people at the table. Three of them new.

A large man, and two women.

Law hesitates moving forward. If the first two were any indication of these three then Law needs a bigger cup of coffee. One of the women, a redhead, looks up and spots him. Her mouth moves, a smirk light on her lips, and she gives a small wave.

He watches as Luffy sits taller before turning around to look at Law. His eyes are bright, still squinted at the edges. Against instinct his feet pull him forward back to the table and he watches as the redhead scoots the others closer together.

“Torao!” Luffy calls as Law gets closer to the table, “It’s everyone! Well, almost everyone.”

“Come sit next to me, _Torao,_ ” The redhead croons placing a hand on the booth seat next to her.

Law looks down to see Usopp now sitting on the edge where Luffy once was and realizes he doesn’t have much of a choice. He slides in, placing Luffy’s cup in front of him before pulling his own closer to him.

“I already added two sugar,” Law says as Luffy’s hand reaches for the ones sat on the table, “The yellow ones, right?”

“Oh, Luffy. He knows your coffee order? You sure you didn’t meet before and just kept him from us?” The darker haired woman says.

Her face is gentle. Comforting. Law can tell she’s probably the rational one of the group. She reaches a hand across the table and by nature Law takes it, shaking it lightly.

“Robin.”

“L-”

“And I’m Franky, Robin’s boyfriend,” Franky interrupts, shoving his own hand into Law’s.

His hand is nearly twice the size of Law’s, and Law feels his hand begin to sweat. Franky’s arm is covered. Heavily detailed tattoos grace the skin and no doubt reach to his shoulder.

“ _Way to be subtle,”_ Usopp whispers, not so discreetly, behind his hand to Franky.

“So,” Law says pulling back his hand, a sarcastic laugh light in his mouth, “There are still two more of you? Could they not make it?”

“Oh,” The redhead says with a smile, placing her head onto her hands, “They’re coming, so don’t worry. I’m Nami, by the way.”

“So,” Law starts again, shifting his gaze across the table, eyes falling on each of them as he turns, “Usopp, Luffy, Brook, Franky, Robin, and Nami.”

“ _Super_ job,” Franky smiles as he lets his arm rest behind Robin along the booth’s back, “Sanji and Zoro are last but I’m thinking it’ll be a while.”

The table laughs in agreement as Law feels his head swim a little. How long has been up again? 23 hours? 27?

“So, Torao, since you’re not a murderer. What do you do?” Robin asks as she pulls a cup of tea up.

“I’m a doctor. Well, a resident, at the moment,” Law replies pulling his own cup up to match and resists chugging the contents.

“So...you _could_ murder,” Usopp speculates and gets an elbow in his side from Luffy, “AH. I’m just _saying._ ”

“I guess I could,” Law replies without thought around his cup.

It’s so warm. Voices growing louder around him, time seems to melt. Both speeding up and slowing down as the people at the table talk and shift. He responds as they ask questions.

At least he thinks he does.

At one point another coffee is put into his hands and he thanks...Brook? Usopp? He’s not entirely sure.

“Finally! Get lost?” A new voice asks from his left and Law turns his head to look.

He hasn’t seen this person before. Right? How long has he been there?

A mint haired man turns the chair at the end of the table around, straddling it as he lets his arms cross on top.

“Shut up, you bastard. Some of us just actually have to work?” He grumbles shooting the man next to Law a look, “Zoro. Nice to meet you, Torao. Glad you’re not a murderer, would’ve had to kill you. No offense.”

Law nods processing the sentence. Mind slowly piecing things together. _If that’s Zoro, then the man next to me is-_

“Sannnnji. Can you get me another coffee?” Nami asks batting her eyes across Law.

Sanji is up in less than a second. Feet almost floating across the cafe as he fetches what she requested. Pet names tumbling out of his mouth as he goes.

“Bepo,” Law says, mind playing catch up, “Where is he?”

Law moves from the seat and the world tilts straight on its axis. His hand reaches out blindly to find a table to steady himself on but finds something warm instead. Fingers curled around it Law regains his balance before looking at what he caught.

“Torao, are you alright?” Zoro asks as he steadies Law back upright.

He can hear it then. The loud shuffling sound that can only be the others getting up. _Great._

They all move from the booth, pulling into the too small aisle between tables. The last thing he wanted was a scene. He just wants his dog.

And some sleep.

“Oh. You’re a resident. When was the last time you slept?” Robin asks coming forward to place a gentle hand on Law’s back.

Law’s mind stutters trying to do the math. He doesn’t even know what time it is right now. How could he answer that?

“Ah, hm. Maybe, thirt-“

“You’ve been awake for thirty hours??” Luffy yells and a nearby table shushes him, “I knew you could use some coffee, but you need _sleep_.”

“Where. Is. Bepo,” Law repeats.

It doesn’t matter how much he’s slept. It doesn’t matter what his job is. What matters is where his dog is _right now_.

“Last I saw he was curled up asleep with Meat,” Usopp says quickly, “He’s fine.”

Law feels his chest begin to lighten and he wonders just when it tightened. Walking forward he looks into the window wall and sees just as he’s been told. Bepo is curled up into big rice ball next to Meat.

Law continues toward the dog entrance, snapping his fingers twice and Bepo’s ears perk up. He lifts up in an instant, waking Meat in the process and just as quickly she is also up. Both dogs eagerly at the window, tails wagging.

“Today was,” Law pauses, choosing his words carefully, “An experience. Thank you for the coffee and towel.”

Bepo leans into Law as he hooks his harness back around him, tongue out with a soft smile on his face. Law just wants to go home and pass out face first into Bepo for fifteen or so hours. That would be nice.

“Let me walk you back, at least,” Luffy reasons as he hooks Meat’s leash back onto her neck, “Would hate for you to die trying to walk two blocks.”

Usopp snickers lightly behind him and Nami throws her elbow into his side. The group seems to share a look, one that Law would love to decipher. Another time. When he isn’t about to keel over.

 **“** You’ve done plenty, Luffy,” Law sighs wrapping Bepo’s leash harder around his hand, “I think I can manage.”

Luffy reaches out and places a soft hand onto Law’s shoulder. His hand is warm, almost hot to the touch, and Law feels his skin tingle beneath it. How odd.

“Nice try. I’ll walk you back,” Luffy snickers and it becomes apparent to Law that he’s not going to win this one.

“Fine,” Law sighs and turns to walk out the cafe, throwing a tired hand up to the rest of the group.

“ _Byeee Torao,”_ Nami coos and Law feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Keeping his eyes forward, he pushes through the front door and hears Bepo whine lightly beneath him. His head turned back looking for Meat. Law glances back for a moment and finds Luffy still talking to the group.

His face looks younger when he’s speaking to them. Eyes bright with a light red on his cheeks. Though he seems the youngest of the group it’s no secret he ties them together even in the short time Law has known them.

Luffy trots forward through the door with Meat and Bepo’s tail again starts to wag. It could be nice. Law doesn’t have anyone else he knows with a dog, much less one Bepo likes.

“So, fifteenth and North?” Luffy asks starting to walk toward the corner.

Law nods and can feel how tight his neck is as he moves. _Brook is fine. I’m dead on my feet._

“-an be a lot sometimes but it was cool you met them. Even though I was looking forward—time, you know? There is—going since Meat—want to?” Luffy’s voice fades in and out as they walk and Law nods.

“Yeah. Of course,” Law replies and Luffy’s face flushes.

“Really?” Luffy’s eyes are wide and the word blows out a cloud into the cold air.

Law tries to rethink just what he agreed with, or to.

A blood pact? Watching Meat for a month? The word ending in a year? He doesn’t know.

Luffy gets quiet after that. Bizarrely so, given his behavior up until now. They walk in silence down the street, the low bustle of the street mixed with the light panting of the dogs are the only things that register.

Law starts to lead after they cross the second block and Luffy softly follows behind. There is something wistful in his face and Law tries not to focus on it as he navigates home.

_Home._

His apartment comes into view and the relief feels like when Bepo finally jumps down from laying on him. Hands dipping into his coat for his keys he can feel Bepo tug on the leash.

“So,” Luffy says as he watches Law’s hands fidget with his keys, “Saturday? You can bring Bepo if you want. I’m planning on bringing Meat and they seem to get along.”

Law turns to Luffy who is now rocking on his heels next to him. A light red graces the tips of his ears and Law wonders if he’s getting wind burn. After all he’s still just in a hoodie and shorts.

“I’m sorry?”

“The street festival. Saturday. You said you’d wanna go with me...right?” Luffy asks and Law can see concern flash in his eyes.

“Oh,” Law breathes out, “I may be on call. I’m not su-”

“It’s fine!! It’s kind of short notice and I just met you and I kept you from getting sleep, so I understand it’s a lot,” Luffy rambles as his face starts to grow more red, “I’ll let you get in now though. Get some rest. It was nice meeting you, Torao.”

Law starts to protest but it’s the truth. He doesn’t know if he has to be in on Saturday or not. Especially if there is going to be a festival. There is no telling the number of dumbasses that will end up in the ER.

“Yeah,” Law sighs holding out a hand, “Nice meeting you, Luffy.”

Luffy curls his hand around Law and it shakes. A small tremor in his hand before he actually moves it up and down. Luffy gives his hand a small squeeze before letting go, hand falling back to his side.

_He needs gloves._

Luffy smiles, but for the first time today Law can tell that it’s different. He throws up a hand before turning, Meat whining softly at his feet as she steals a last glance at Bepo. Luffy starts to jog, sandals again slapping on his feet as he builds up speed.

Running away from Law, much the same as he ran in.

Law gets through his door and resists falling straight to the floor and napping on the rug in the entryway. It’s soft enough, right? Bepo tugs him forward toward the bedroom, a low whine in his throat as he watches Law.

He walks the four steps in before he falls forward onto his bed, feet still dangling off the side. Law groans as he sinks into the mattress and Bepo hesitates at the side.

“Come on. Just this once,” Law sighs patting the bed next to him.

Bepo jumps up onto the bed curling around Law before laying down with a huff. Law opens an eye to look at his clock on the side table and it reads three pm.

“That was only four hours?” Law groans turning his face into the bed.

Law’s phone buzzes and Bepo huffs at the noise. He ignores it. Mind just starting to drift as it buzzes again.

“NO!” Law yells knowing just who it is and knows that they’re listening. To that it buzzes once more. 

He hesitates for a minute, considering whether or not to doze off but decides against it. Barely opening his eye, he pulls his phone up to his face to read the texts.

**Who the fuck was that?**

**_Law??? Who was that?_ **

**Yelling ‘No.’ isn’t an answer which means you haven’t read our texts. If you don’t answer in two minutes we’re coming upstairs.**

Law looks at the time stamp and groans as a hard knock comes from the front door. He hears the handle click as it’s unlocked all before being pushed open. Bepo’s ears perk up at the noise, tail wagging as he knows who is coming.

“We’ve broken in. Who the fuck was that guy?” Shachi states walking into Law’s bedroom.

“I’m gonna take your keys from you,” Law mumbles into the bed, “It’s not worth it anymore.”

Penguin flops down on the bed next to Law and pushes his head to the side. Law’s eyes squint harder shut as he pushes against his hand. Shachi settles down on the other side sandwiching Law in.

“Hi, Bepo!” Shachi says rubbing Bepo’s face as he closes his eyes, “Who was your dad talking to outside? Did he have a fun new friend for you too?”

“Leave. I’m begging you,” Law groans turning over on his back, “There really is nothing to tell.”

“There’s nothing to tell about why a thirty-minute walk turned into you being gone for four hours?” Penguin says dubiously, “Also you smell like…..wet. What the hell happened to you, Trafalgar?”

Law sighs scooting himself up to the headboard as Shachi and Penguin move closer ready to hear the whole story. So, Law gives it to them. Pieces missing here and there from his exhaustion. That he notes to them, several times, along with his desire to sleep.

“Dude.”

“Yeah, dude.”

“You’re both going to have to speak clearly or get the fuck out,” Law huffs leaning his head against the headboard.

“You met a cute guy-” Shachi prods.

“Never said that.”

“And he introduced you to his squad after knowing him an hour-” Penguin reasons.

“I told you they showed up on their own he didn’t invite them.”

“Then, he invited you to somewhere Saturday!”

“I can’t go.”

“You don’t _think_ you can,” Penguin argues running his hand across Bepo.

“I’m almost positive I’m on call.”

“You never ask off. Do it,” Shachi says reaching for Law’s phone.

“This isn’t a normal job, Shachi,” Law sighs smacking his hand away, “It’s not like I can just put in for it.”

“Bepo obviously likes playing with, what was the dog’s name again?”

“Meat.”

“Meat! Come on, Law. He’s cute,” Penguin croons as he smushes Bepo’s face.

“You saw a glimpse of him from above. Also, who said I would want to date him? He wears shorts and flip flops in November.” Law argues, “Now _please_ , let me go to sleep.”

“Not until you agree to consider going with him Saturday,” Penguin says falling back to lay next to Law, “We’re both off. We have _all day,_ ”

“I’ll consider it alright? Now get the fuck out,” Law groans pushing Shachi and Penguin forward by the shoulders.

They slip off the bed with a laugh. Shachi pushes Penguin through the door, hovering in the frame.

“Sleep tight dude. And text Luffy!”

Law pulls his pillow over his head with a huff, turning onto his stomach. Shachi pulls the door to, leaving it cracked for Bepo before slipping out the front.

Apartment once again quiet, Law sighs as he begins to drift asleep. Bepo warm against his side he’s content, not even bothered by his clothes anymore. But something scratches at the back of his mind.

His hand reaches out, clawing around the bed as he tries to find his phone and as it wraps into his hand he hesitates. It rests in his palm for a moment as he considers it. Whether he’s just delirious from lack of sleep or if it’s something else entirely.

Opening the screen, he navigates to his contacts and stares at the name, ‘Luffy Pond’. His finger hovers over the text icon and he swallows before tapping it. Typing quickly, he sends the message before he can back out.

**Hey, it’s Torao. Your place at 10, Saturday?**

He resists chucking his phone across the room as his heart takes off. Is he stupid? He’s not even sure if he’s off. He’s not even sure if Luffy would want-

**Sounds great! See you then. :)**

Law sighs, clicking it shut before pressing his face into the pillow, a smile on his face.

 


	2. All's Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just something about a street fair I can't help but love...

Luffy bounces next to Law, gracefully avoiding everyone in the crowd. His hand is looped hard around Meat’s leash and his eyes are eagerly scanning the booths. If Law didn’t know better he would think Luffy was a child separated from his family.

“So, what do you wanna do first? Are you hungry? Wanna play a game? I think there is a band playing soon. Maybe we could go to the dog section? There are always a lot of cool handmade treats and bandanas and stuff. Nami says that it’s a waste of money but,” Luffy rambles and for the first time in over a minute pauses for a breath, “We can do whatever. I’m just happy you were able to come.”

Luffy looks up at Law then, his cheeks red with the cold, smile tugging at the edges of his lips. He’s still in shorts and sandals, thankfully a different pair than Law saw him in initially, proving that Luffy at least has a full wardrobe of shorts. At least he’s in long sleeves this time.

Regardless of whether or not he gets him, Law knows that Luffy is just being himself, genuine and unrestrained. Makes Law happy that he was actually able to come. That he gets to know Luffy when he’s not sleep deprived.

When he told the clinic that he was going to need Saturday off, he got the reaction that he expected: endless questioning. After bargaining the fact that he hadn’t taken any personal time in over a year, they decided that it was fine. After all, Law works the most hours of all the residents. Stays when he doesn’t need to. Does rounds for others when they’re out for various reasons.

All he ever asks for is a single day before Thanksgiving and Christmas to go back upstate to see his family.

Otherwise, he’s always willing to be on call, always ready to step in and get the experience. This causes the other residents to maintain their distance from him and that’s fine. He doesn’t care for getting to know them anyways. That’s not why he’s there.

“Torao?” Luffy asks pulling in front of Law, stopping short, almost causing Law to run straight into him, “You ok? Are you running on fumes again?”

Law’s face falls into an unamused look as a small laugh hisses from Luffy’s mouth. He rolls his eyes and takes a moment to look at where they are in the fair. To be honest, he had been a little zoned out since they got here. After the week he had to get here, Law just hoped he could follow Luffy along.

He’s learning that was never a good plan to begin with.

“Hm,” Law hums as he continues looking around, reading the various booths, “We could go to the dog section, I suppose.”

As he turns his sight back to Luffy, Law swears he catches a glimpse of red. A red that feels a little too familiar. Looking out of the corner of his eye, whatever, or whoever, he thought was there no longer is.

“Sounds great! Doesn’t it, Meat?” Luffy smiles, turning to look at a softly panting Meat.

Her feet pace lightly beneath her and she tugs at her leash, trying to move forward. Bepo, who has been more behaved than usual, seems to perk up at Meat’s excitement, turning his focus to Law. His tongue hangs out the side of his mouth and Law can’t help but smile at him. _What a goof._

“So, the last time they had this, they had these reaaaally good peanut butter dog treats. One night when we were playing a drinking game, Zoro accidentally ate one, but he said it was good so-”

“Are you alright?” Law interrupts, and his throat tightens with the words that weren’t supposed to be spoken with such a tight tone, “I mean. You seem chattier than last time.”  

“Oh,” Luffy laughs lightly, hand moving to rub the back of his head, “I’m just excited you were able to come is all. Thought I had scared you off last time. You know, with the pond, my roommates, and sleep deprivation.”

Law feels Bepo tug harder at his leash and turns his attention from Luffy to see his dog trying to pull him into a booth. The tables are lined with small plastic bags, tied with different colored ribbons. He relents, letting Bepo pull him inside. After stepping into the booth, Law’s nose finally catches what Bepo’s must’ve from yards away. _Bacon_.

Luffy follows behind, Meat tugging just as hard against her leash and the two dogs twist around each other as they go deeper into the tent. Their noses high against the table’s edges, sniffing loudly as they survey the goods. Meat stops short in front of a small section with smaller bags, the treats almost like pellets, her tail wagging hard.

“What is it girl? Whatcha want?” Luffy smiles reaching over her to pick up the bag, “Ooh, cheese treats. Very good choice.”

“You can give her one to make sure she likes it.” The shop owner calls, lifting out of the chair she was perched in, “They’re made with cheddar, swiss and dried milk to bind them. My sweetheart loves them.”

A small mutt comes padding behind her, lacing between her legs as she walks toward the men. Bepo continues forward, never stopping as he continues his quest for what he smelled earlier. He seems to find it on the table in the back, giving a soft bark that sounds more like a huff, and Law comes behind him to inspect his demands.

“So, it was bacon....you’re too easy.” Law chides picking up the bag, undoing the string to pull out a single treat, “Is it ok for him to try as well?”

The shop owner nods, a smile on her face before turning back to helping Luffy. Law tosses the treat into the air and Bepo lifts up snapping his jaws closed around it. Quickly crunching on the bone shaped treat before eagerly insisting for another.

“I guess that settles it, huh?” Law sighs, putting the bag down, “How much?”

“They’re two for seven.” The keeper smiles heading back toward the small register, “Do you want two of the bacon? Or do you two want to go in one each?”

Luffy looks up at the question, hands struggling to tie the bag back closed with a sheepish grin on his face. Law dips his hand into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and hands the keeper his card.

“I’ll take two of these and two of those.”

“Oi! Don’t go paying for me. I-” Luffy huffs but is cut off by Law’s held up hand.

“You can get me back later, if you insist. It’s no problem.” Law says, knowing that Luffy will do just that, “It’s only seven dollars, Luffy.”

Luffy sucks in his lip in frustration but releases it with a pop. His hands gingerly pick up the cheese treats from the table and he softly tucks them into his shorts. Law takes his card back, replacing it in his wallet before grabbing two of the bags off the table. Luffy holds out his hand, intention clear, and Law hands them over. He tucks them into the other side of his shorts and Bepo whines softly.

“Thank you,” Law smiles, first at Luffy and then at the shopkeeper.

Luffy waves a hand of thanks before turning toward the tent opening, and Law can tell that there is still grumbling floating through his head.

“Thank you! Have a great rest of your day!” She smiles, leaning back against her chair, her dog curling back down at her feet.

Luffy hesitates on the outside of the tent, waiting for Law to follow him, but judging by the way he’s looking, Law can tell Luffy is on a mission. Whether Law _likes_ that mission, is to be determined. Luffy seems to lock on to something across the street and throwing back a short glance to make sure Law is there is all he takes before setting off.

“Luffy!” Law calls out, but he’s already moving, weaving in the crowd to his goal.

Bepo pulls forward against his leash to follow and Law relents, hands up defensively as he brushes against strangers. Ringing fills Law’s ears as he continues, and he takes a moment to look around. Large stuffed animals hang along the edges. Bears, tigers, weirdly humanoid pieces of food? Law’s shoulder tugs as Bepo follows unfazed by the new surroundings, still chasing after the muted sound of sandals.

Luffy stops short at a booth, eyes narrowing up at the prizes before a soft smile breaks out on his face. He looks back then, eyes shining as they meet Law’s, and waves a hand for Law to come closer as his mouth moves. The attendant at the booth starts stacking a small pile of balls into the raised cube in front of Luffy as he pulls a bill from his pocket.

_Oh no._

“What on Earth do you think you’re doing?” Law asks in a near hiss coming to hover behind Luffy.

Luffy picks up one of the balls, tossing it lightly as if he’s trying to get an idea of the weight before placing it back with the others. He points a finger forward into the booth and Law’s eyes follow, finding a pyramid of milk bottles. No doubt weighted. Potentially solid.

“Gonna knock that stack over three times and win you that polar bear.” Luffy says proudly.

“These are rigged, Luffy. You can’t win these.” Law sighs, crossing his arms as Bepo settles onto the ground, “And why the polar bear?”

Luffy lets a knowing smile pull at his face, and for a moment Law is again lost in the creases in his eyes. They’re like traps every time, he’s learning. Rearing his arm back, Luffy closes an eye and pokes out his tongue in concentration. _He’s so odd_ , Law thinks, but can’t help but stifle a laugh at the sight.

Luffy lets go, his arm almost a blur as it flies forward, and Law can barely follow the action before he hears the loud clattering of the milk bottles falling on the ground. Eyes wide, Law’s meet Luffy’s gleaming ones, a smile just as wide on his face. It’s proud. Smug.

“Because Bepo looks like a polar bear, don’t you think?” Luffy says reaching down to ruffle Bepo’s ears as the attendant resets the game, “And I have to pay you back somehow.”

“I thought you could get a drink later. Not destroy a game.” Law sighs but Luffy’s attention is already gone, refocused on knocking down the second set, “I don’t even need a pl-”

“Ooh, Luffy.” A voice from behind Law says, “What game have you decided to demolish this time?”

Law turns to find Nami walking closer as she bends down to pet a now excited Meat. Her hair is tucked behind her ears, braided along her shoulder, with the end nowhere to be found beneath her scarf. _At least the rest of them know how to dress in this weather._

“Milk bottles.” Luffy grunts out as he sends the bottles flying across the back of the booth toward the attendant, “Sorry!”

“Sir, just give him the big prize and save yourself the energy.” Nami sighs leaning back up, and slips next to Law, “ _Hi, Torao._ ”

The attendant looks at the bottles slewn across the booth, shoulders falling as he realizes that Nami is right, and pulls the hook off the wall. He pulls down the stuffed bear, handing it gently over to Luffy like he would break his arm if he isn’t careful. Luffy’s face falls, and Law’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Isn’t that the one you wanted?” Law asks and Luffy holds the bear, staring it into its eyes.

“He wanted to keep throwing.” Nami sighs, and moves to loop her arms around Luffy’s neck, “Didn’t you?”

Luffy narrows his eyes as he turns his head to look at Nami, sticking his tongue out at her before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. She hums, tightening her arms around him before pulling back. The small action stirs Law, his stomach a sudden mess of nerves as he processes it. _Are they together?_

“Oi, Law, I didn’t think you played these.”

A hand weighs heavy on Law’s shoulder as Shachi pulls up next to him, drawing him from his focus on Nami. Luffy suddenly perks up at the new person touching Law, and comes closer, curiosity now plaguing him. Law looks over, and if looks could kill, Shachi would at least have a broken leg.

“I don’t. Luffy wanted to.” Law answers, his tone now curt, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work? Or anywhere but here?”

Shachi squeezes Law’s shoulder once before holding it out to Luffy, “Shachi, you must be the famous Luffy.”

Luffy tucks the plush under his arm awkwardly as he extends a hand to shake, his face turning redder by the second, “Famous?”

Law jerks the back of Shachi’s hood, pulling him from the handshake and causes him to stumble backwards. Shachi huffs, escaping Law’s hold before fixing his jacket once more and rights himself. Luffy is still hovering, eyes wide at the simple word. _Famous._

“I told them about the pond is all.” Law replies, trying to keep his tone even, “But, Shachi, why don’t you take Bepo? You’re always complaining about not having time with him.”

“Oh, good idea. Luffy, let me take Meat home.” Nami says, taking the leash from his hands, “That way you have more hands. I’m heading home now anyways.”

Luffy hands the leash over without a fight, eyes still focused on Law and Shachi who are doing the same. His hand shakes lightly and Nami’s hand wraps softly around his, squeezing it. He looks up at Nami, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she sighs. Her eyes flit between Law and Shachi, then back to Luffy, before gently shaking her head.

“How do you know though?” Luffy whispers and Nami smiles, leaning forward to kiss Luffy’s cheek.

“Just trust me, ok?” Nami soothes in Luffy’s ear before pulling away, “Everything is ok.”

Law’s attention is again on Nami as Luffy face flushes pink, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment before he lets out a sigh. He can’t just ask. Blurt out, _are you dating?_ It doesn’t matter, right? He and Luffy are just friends.

“I’m out,” Shachi sighs, patting Law’s back twice, “M’on Beps.”

Bepo’s ears perk up and he starts trotting in place waiting for Shachi to move. As Shachi starts to move, Luffy’s face lights up in thought and his hands dig into his pocket, retrieving the treats from earlier. He quickly hands them to Nami and Shachi and tries to ignore the look on Nami’s face.

“I can make these for you.”

“I know.”

“It’s a waste of money.”

“ _Nami._ ”

“Gonna make Zoro try one?” Nami smirks as she tosses them into her purse.

“I think he might do it sober this time.” Luffy laughs and Nami tilts her head as to say, _you’re not wrong._

“I’m not gonna eat one of these.” Shachi grumbles as he tucks the bag into his pocket, “Maybe I could get Peng-”

“No one is eating dog treats.” Law snaps, and then sighs as everyone’s attention turns to him, “Just let me know if you need anything, ok?”

Shachi rolls his eyes before blowing out a knowing laugh. Law throws up a hand and Shachi returns it before tugging lightly on the leash. Bepo gives Law a last look before looking expectantly at Shachi who starts off. Law looks over to Luffy ruffling Meat’s ears lightly before Nami also starts to pull her away.

“Don’t stay out too late you two.” Nami croons giving a quick wink, turning to slip away into the crowd next to Shachi.

“Well,” Luffy sighs and Law looks back at him, “Now the dogs won’t be as tired, and we can do more!”

Law raises an eyebrow at Luffy, “ _More_?”

“Yeah, like, rides. Oh, and food that the dogs would’ve tried to steal.” Luffy smiles, his eyes now lit with possibilities, “But, oh! Here, I won this for you.”

Luffy pushes the bear forward into Law’s arms and he takes it awkwardly, almost dropping it as he tries to receive it. It’s softer than he thought it would be for a toy that has been hanging outside in the cold. Law turns the toy toward him and gives an impressed hum. _It does look like Bepo_.

“You really didn’t have to,” Law sighs, “But I can’t say I’m not impressed. Remind me not to get into a fight with you.”

Luffy laughs and pushes Law’s shoulder, playfully leaving him to stumble to the side. Luffy’s grabs his arm, pulling Law back up to stand, a laugh blowing into the cold air. Again, Law feels it, the weird tingle that sits beneath Luffy’s hand on his arm. Even with several layers between them it’s there.

“So, swings or scrambler?” Luffy asks, dropping his hand from Law’s arm before tucking it into his pocket, “They’re both my favorite, so either one is good.”

“You expect me to get on either of those poorly constructed death traps?” Law says, a small smile on his face as he starts to laugh. _He’s kidding. He has to be._

“You’re such a wuss. Pick one.” Luffy says and pokes a finger into Law’s chest, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Law blinks, taken back by Luffy’s demand, and swallows. _The swings are off the ground, if they come undone then I’ll be sent hurtling to the ground. If the scrambler breaks, I’m going just as fast but at least it’ll already be on the ground and the likelihood of blunt force-  
_“Alright, you’re taking too long. Let’s do the scrambler. The line probably won’t be as long.” Luffy huffs and slips his arm through Law’s before pulling him forward.

Law’s feet stutter forward as Luffy pulls him toward the ride and he almost drops his prize in the process. Luffy is faced forward, eyes locked onto the ticket booth, and Law wonders if Luffy does anything casually. Wonders if the day they met was merely a fluke.

Luffy’s arm is tight around the crook of Law’s elbow, and regardless of the sirens going off in Law’s head, he lets Luffy keep his hold. Picking up his pace to keep Luffy from pulling _quite_ as hard, but he doesn’t mind it as much as he thought it would. People touching him is possibly the worst thing Law could imagine. He’s okay with the other way around when he’s working, but the moment an older woman tries to grab his shoulder he’s gone.

Luffy’s arm slips away and Law’s focus returns. They’re at the small blue booth at the beginning of the ride area, a single worker sitting inside, popping gum as she sells tickets. Law grits his teeth lightly, knowing that Luffy will insist on paying and prays that he only buys a single ride.

“How many for the scrambler?” Luffy asks, leaning against the ticket booth, “Enough for two.”

The girl smacks her gum again and Law resists reaching through the small speaking window and taking it from her to throw away. She hums, looking at the magazine in front of her, and leans up to the window.

“Four tickets, so four bucks.” She sighs, clearly tired already, but it doesn’t faze Luffy.

Almost like magic he already has the cash in his hand, sliding it under the small slit in the window and back across it comes four tickets. The girl gives an unenthusiastic “thanks” and goes back to flipping through the magazine. Law wants to say something about it, but his words are kept as Luffy turns back to him, eyes shining with excitement.

“Let’s go! Unless….you’re scared.” Luffy smirks, leaning up onto his tip toes, hovering too close for comfort in front of Law’s face.

“I’m not scared. Don’t be stupid. It’s just not sound, it can’t be. Nothing put up that fast can be safe.” Law refutes to deaf ears as Luffy’s smirk stays pulled across his face, “Luffy. You’re not even listening are you?”

“I’m listening...to a scaredy-cat.” Luffy purrs slipping his hands behind his head, “Come on Torao, it’s fun.”

“It spins you. How is that amusing?” Law refutes, crossing his arms, pulling the plush closer to him, “Let’s get this over with.”

The ride doesn’t have a line, much like Luffy suspected and the attendant takes their tickets marking them before tossing them into a bucket on the stand. Law tucks the stuffed bear to the side of him before Luffy pulls the bar down over their lap. It sits tucked against the inside, pressed between the filthy ride and Law’s hip, and Law already thinks about how he’s going to have to hand wash it when he gets home.

The ride starts up, the sound of metallic grinding sending a chill down Law’s spine, and his hands grip tighter onto the bar in his lap. He looks over to see Luffy doing the opposite, his hands already in the air as the ride starts to move faster. The pull of the centripetal starting to weigh on Law’s body as it pushes him further against the inner wall of the seat.

He’s not stupid. Law knows how this ride works. He knows that in a matter of moments as the ride no doubt gets faster that Luffy will slam into him as his body succumbs to the force. This doesn’t mean that Law isn’t surprised when it happens.

Luffy slides across the seat, body pressing hard into Law’s side, laughter spilling out of him like a broken fire hydrant. Law feels heat burn at his neck as Luffy presses ever closer, the ride only seeming to get faster with each pass around the center. It’s hard for him to turn him head, but he does, fighting motion sickness as he tries to focus on Luffy.

Luffy is still laughing, his arms now down holding onto the bar as well, and Law watches as he attempts to pull himself back to the other side of the seat. He gets almost half a foot away before the force wins out once more and he again slams into Law’s side. At that Law can’t help but laugh as it bubbles from his chest.

They both laugh, unrestrained, as the ride continues and Law decides he doesn’t care if this is how he dies.

As the ride slows, Luffy stays pressed against Law’s side, and the nerves that disappeared are once again there. Luffy looks over at Law, his eyes squinted as his mouth is still pulled into a big smile and Law feels them settle. There is something about Luffy, something that Law can’t quite place, that makes him both ready to burst and feel at home at the same time.  

“You didn’t die! You thought it was fun too, you can’t lie to me Torao.” Luffy says with a smug smile as he unlatches the bar, “I would ask if you want to ride again, but I’m starving, and food and rides don’t mix.”

“You’re hungry? Why am I not surprised?” Law sighs and leans up to follow Luffy out of the ride, mindlessly taking the hand offered to him by Luffy.

Jumping down, he pulls his hand back quickly, turning to grab the bear and prays that Luffy doesn’t notice how clammy he feels. Luffy is unfazed, already running toward the exit, eyes scoping out the rest of the fair looking for food. Law follows behind softly, watching Luffy nearly sniff the air like an animal on the hunt as he decides what he wants.

 _I bet he’ll get one of those giant turkey legs that makes me want to gag. He seems the type._ Law thinks, his brain conjuring up an image of Luffy with a drumstick the size of his forearm. _Probably wish that turkey leg was your di-_

“Oi, Torao!” Luffy calls, pulling Law from the invasive thought, “Wanna split a funnel cake?”

Law doesn’t know what his face looks like then. The thought echoing in his head, making his heart race as he refocuses on Luffy next to him. He imagines that he’s as red as the overhang on the food stand. _Where the hell did that come from?_

“Ah, sure. Is that all you’re getting?” Law mindlessly asks and Luffy laughs. Of course that’s a stupid question.

“I’m thinking we start with the funnel cake, and then maybe some chips or something, and then we’ll see. I know my appetite is a lot more than others, and the fair is kind of expensive, so I’m not planning on getting a lot here.” Luffy reasons as the move forward in line, “Just a plain funnel cake though, right? Nothing too fancy.”

Law nods, peering at the menu and sees why Luffy asked. There are at least ten different kinds of funnel cakes. All with varying degrees of syrups, toppings, and otherwise. No wonder people end up in the clinic sick from the fair every year. They probably ate one of these monstrosities.

They obtain the funnel cake rather quickly. The line wasn’t terribly long, and since they were getting a plain one it was made almost instantaneously. A little _too_ quick for Law’s taste seeing as the plate of dough was costing five dollars. A small argument over who was going to pay incurred, but that was quickly settled by a race of who could get their money out the fastest.

Law won.

They settle on the outer edge of the food section, crossing through the areas of generators and wires, all the while making Law anxious. Luffy, deciding to forgo the picnic tables that were set up for a reason, settles against a tree on the ground and pats the space beside him. Law eyes the ground, giving it a once over before sitting next to him, surprised at how comfortable it is.

“You first.” Luffy says holding the plate up to Law.

Law pulls a piece off hesitantly, the powdered sugar quickly coating his fingers before putting it in his mouth. It’s…good. A lot better than Law remembered them being. Warm and sweet. He watches as Luffy pulls himself a piece off as well, quickly popping it into his mouth.

They work on it in silence, but it’s comfortable, picking down at the pile of stringed dough. Law watches as Luffy eats happily. His cheeks are light red from the cold, and instead of getting annoyed by his refusal to dress warmer, Law finds it oddly cute. An idea he quickly tries to distract himself from.

“So, what’s ne-”

Law’s sentence is stopped as Luffy leans forward with a laugh. He dips his thumb into his mouth quickly and before Law can stop him Luffy is wiping it across the corner of Law’s mouth. Luffy hisses out a giggle as he pulls back, giving Law’s face a once over before he cleans the rest of his fingers off in his mouth.

Law sits frozen at the action for a moment before wiping his sleeve against the corner of his mouth to remove both the excess spit and also the weird tingle that lies there. Luffy folds the now empty plate in half, holding it to his mouth to dump the rest of the powdered sugar inside. Law snorts out a small laugh at the action and Luffy turns to him with a small pout.

“What? I didn’t want to be wasteful. And I’m far cleaner than _someone_.” Luffy says rolling his eyes and Law leans back against the tree with a huff.

“I can’t say that I’m too familiar with the proper funnel cake eating etiquette.” Law says closing his eyes for a moment. The fair sounds seem dulled here even though they’re still so close by. It seems like every time he ends up with Luffy he’s pulled into another world, one so similar to the real one that for a moment he forgets. “So, what’s next.”

Luffy hums, rocking to his feet, crumbling the plate up before tossing it into the trash. He stretches up on his toes, trying to look out amongst the stands for his next target and Law can’t help but stare. He can’t seem to figure it out; how Luffy is built.

He’s lanky, almost awkwardly so, like a gangly teenager that hasn’t hit puberty. But he knows that doesn’t mean Luffy is weak. Luffy is fast, not as fast as Meat he’s learned, but definitely faster than Law. Strong too, given by how easily he sent the milk bottles flying earlier, and Law smiles thinking about the fear on the attendants face. Luffy is something else, and that is all Law is certain of.

“I think-”

Luffy is cut off by the loud ring in Law’s pocket. Law sighs as he digs it out, face falling at the number before answering. He holds up a hand, signaling for Luffy to wait a minute as he gets up and walks further from the fair, trying to hear a little better.

Luffy watches as Law seems to argue with whoever is on the phone, his eyes flitting from the street, back to Luffy, back to the street. He’s not happy about this phone call, whatever it is, and Luffy starts thinking about how he can cheer him up when he comes back. Today is supposed to be fun after all.

_Maybe we go play another game? Get something to drink? I think the band is supposed to start playing soon. Oh, but it’s an 80’s cover band and I haven’t asked Torao what his favorite music is. I haven’t asked Torao what his favorite anything is! I only know his coffee order because it’s black! I-_

“Luffy,” Law calls, drawing Luffy from his thoughts, “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to leave.”

“Oh.” Luffy blows out, disappointment clear in his voice, and Law can hear it.

“It’s not you, honest, I’m actually having a really good time. I just got called in. A couple of the nurses got food poisoning from something in the cafeteria and they’re short staffed and-” Law rambles, trying desperately to reason with Luffy, falling off with a sigh, “I’m sorry.”

Luffy gives a weak smile and places a hand on Law’s shoulder, squeezing it. It’s simple but reassuring and it makes Law even more irritated that he has to leave. Law groans as his phone buzzes again and he sends it straight to voicemail.

“Well, I guess you found your way out of having to eat a turkey leg with me, huh?” Luffy smirks taking back his hand. Sliding past Law, he leans over to pick up the stuffed bear off the ground, “I’ll take this home since you probably have to head straight there, right?”

“Yeah,” Law sighs looking out into the street, “I need to get going. I’ll come by and get it later this week. Sound good?”

Luffy nods, tucking the bear under his arm and holds out his hand. It’s reminiscent of the first time they parted ways, and the memory draws a bizarre chill along Law’s neck. Taking Luffy’s hand, Law notices that this time it doesn’t shake, that instead it’s firm and warm as Luffy’s fingers wrap around his own.

“See you soon?” Luffy asks, his voice small but excited as he lets his hand fall back to his side, “Otherwise I’ll hold your bear hostage.”

“Of course. Can’t have you stealing him away.” Law says rolls his eyes, reaching out a hand to ruffle the head of the bear, and then Luffy, sending him into a laugh.

Looking at his watch Law winces knowing that the next train will be here soon, and that he needs to catch it. Luffy gives him a small push backwards and Law stumbles, shooting Luffy a look before continuing toward the street.

Luffy watches him go, chest warm, and arms held tight around the bear.

  
  
  



	3. Take a Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got written at lightning speed only because I've been dying to do so since I thought of the idea. I have no regrets.

“You’re such a nerd.” Shachi laughs, nudging Law’s shoulder as they hover outside the door, “Bringing a bottle of wine.” 

Law shoots Shachi a look and Penguin places a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at him, Penguin just gives his head a soft shake as to say, _It’s not worth it._ Law knows that. He knows that Shachi is just trying to rile him up so that he’ll forget about his nerves. 

So that he’ll forget about the fact that he’s standing outside of Luffy’s apartment with his two best friends, dogless, holding a bottle of wine that he hopes Luffy will like. That whatever the hell this night turns out to be is a good one, and that Luffy doesn’t just give him his bear back, then kick him out for being so lame after an hour in. Those are the thoughts Shachi is trying to rid him of, and it almost worked. 

“Listen, before we go in here, the normal drinking rules apply. Got it?” Law asks, letting his eyes meet both Shachi and Penguin’s one at a time waiting for them to nod, “ _Do not talk about tenth grade._ I mean it.” 

“It was just _once_ , Law.” Shachi groans, “We won’t bring it up again.” 

“Yeah. Especially since we want to get to know Luffy better. Hate to mess things up on the first night hanging out with a story about how you got si-”

“Shut up. I’m knocking now, so no more.” Law interrupts with a hiss, hand reaching out to knock on the door. 

The inside of the apartment seems quiet, oddly so for Law who has witnessed just how loud the group can get in public, much less their own home. Handle turning, the door opens, and with it comes a wave of sound so loud it nearly knocks Law over. _What the fuck?_

“You made it! Thought you didn’t remember how to get here.” Luffy smiles, and it only gets wider as he sees Penguin and Shachi shift behind Law, “Hey! Everyone came! Come on in, we just ordered the pizzas.” 

Luffy pulls back as the men move forward into the apartment, and much like when Law came the first time, he’s still surprised that Luffy doesn’t live in a box. Everyone seems to be home, either hovering in the kitchen or lounging in the living room, and Law wonders if they just have “parties” on the weekends due to the sheer number of their group. He couldn’t imagine it. Living with Penguin and Shachi downstairs is bad enough, but this? 

Chaos. 

“I hope you don’t have any weird dietary things, or else we can call in and change stuff, I think.” Luffy ponders as the men take off their jackets and shoes at the door. 

Shachi shoots Law a look, to which Law returns with a tight lip, almost daring him to say anything. _It’s not a big deal,_ Law’s eyes seem to say and Shachi huffs out a laugh. Penguin looks between them, sighing softly before nudging them both in a way that they know to mean _Not now._ Law looks back to see Luffy turned, unaware of their exchange, and relaxes.

“We’re all fine with anything. Penguin, nice to meet you finally.” Penguin says, drawing Luffy’s attention back, and extends a hand. Luffy takes it quickly, excitedly shaking it as they continue to walk further into the apartment. 

“I’m not sure what all Law has told you but,” Luffy pauses to turn to the room, and without a word everyone quiets down, focusing their attention onto the group, “These are my roommates! Left to right we have: Franky, Robin, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Brook.”

Each wave as their name is said, and Nami gives Law a quick wink as his eyes graze over the line up. He feels heat on his ears and prays that the other two can’t see it. Thankfully, they’re distracted, moving forward to introduce themselves to the others and Luffy falls beside Law. They hover for a moment, watching their friends interact, and Law can feel Luffy vibrate next  to him. 

“It’s exciting isn’t it? Getting everyone together to hang out?” Luffy asks, a tone to his voice Law hasn’t heard before, “Plus, I get to see you again.” 

Luffy swallows before letting out a nervous laugh, bouncing ahead a step in front of Law, shoving his hands into his pockets. Law watches as he tilts his head toward the hallway ahead of them, and without question, follows Luffy forward. They slide past the group now forming in the kitchen, voices rising as the nine of them become acquainted, and Law starts to wonder why he was ever nervous.  

“So this,” Luffy says with a smile as his hand wraps around the first door’s knob, “Is my room.” 

 _Right._ Law thinks, _This is why I was nervous._ There is a difference between the time he spent before hovered in Luffy’s entryway, drying himself off, and now standing in his room. Stepping into his room, Law is surprised. 

It’s not that it’s extraordinary. 

In fact, Luffy’s room is actually rather plain. There are a few things on the walls: images of him and two other boys, their hands both in Luffy’s hair as they crowd him, a poster from a band that he’s never heard of, and some ticket stubs that he can’t make out from here. 

“The sentimental decorator?” Law asks stepping further into the room, eyes scanning as he goes, and he hears Luffy fall back onto his bed. 

“I want to love what is on my walls. Those things bring me joy when I see them because of the memories attached to them. Is that so bad?” Luffy laughs, propping himself up on his elbows, “I bet you’re the kind that stashes away all his memories like it’s a crime. Only hangs up color coordinated art or something like that.” 

Law’s mind flits to the pair of paintings in his living room and his mouth tightens into a line. Luffy’s face turns smug, a gentle smirk playing at his lips before he flops back down to stare at the ceiling. Law turns, eyes trying to distract him from Luffy’s callout, and on his desk he spots another photo frame. In it is a picture of Luffy as a child, held by an older man whose face isn’t entirely showing, mostly because Luffy is covering it with his body. He seems happy, eyes pinched shut then just like they do now, and Law smiles back. 

“So, when am I going to see your place? You’ve been here twice now, and I know where you live, so-” Luffy trails off as Law turns back to him abruptly, “What? Is it like a punch card system? Five visits here gets me one visit there?”

Law shoves his hands into his pockets, willing the weird buzz in his chest to dissipate. Luffy in his apartment? It’s not such a bizarre request seeing as he’s been here twice now, but the thought of Luffy in his home leaves him uneasy in a way he’s not able to place. 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. If you’re actually a murderer and harboring a bunch of bodies there or something, I don’t wanna see it.” Luffy laughs, pushing himself back off the bed to stand in front of an unamused Law, “Now, let’s go see what trouble our friends have gotten into by being left alone for five minutes.” 

 

\---

 

“Alright.” Luffy says clapping his hands together, “Everyone has pizza? Everyone has a drink?” 

The room nods, mouths full of pizza or snacks. They’re spread around in a circle, all finding their place on furniture or in the floor. The group is intermingled, more so than Luffy expected, with Shachi talking to Nami and Penguin propped back on his hands next to Franky. Luffy looks to his right side, Law leaned back against the couch, legs crossed as he watches everyone. 

“So, I think we should play a game, loosen everyone up a little. Let everyone get to know each other easier.” Usopp reasons, “There are a ton of icebreakers we use at w-“

“I wanna drink. Drinking game.” Zoro interrupts and the room mumbles in agreement.

Except for Law, who is feeling unsure about whether or not he should drink, even though he came in prepared for just that. His eyes flit quickly around the room as he watches everyone shift inward, ready to play whatever drinking game their group has concocted. Robin reaches over from the chair arm that she’s perched on, and lightly taps Law’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for the wine.” She smiles, lifting her glass to show Law she’s drinking it, “I love dry reds. Are they your favorite as well?”

“Typically. I didn’t know what you all drank, so I just brought a favorite of mine.” Law admits and pulls his glass up to take a sip of his mixed drink, “I’m glad you like it though.” 

“Of course. You can tell a lot about someone by their choice in wine.” Robin winks before leaning back up on the arm, resting against Franky’s shoulder. 

“So, what drinking game?” Nami asks, moving to lean against Shachi, “I vote something with secrets.”

“‘Never have I ever’ could work then.” Shachi supplies and from Nami’s other side comes a scoff.

“What are we? 15? We already know everything about each other.” Sanji huffs, moving to sit up straighter against the couch.

“That’s not true.” Robin smiles around the edge of her wine glass, “I think it’d be a good game for at least a round. Get everyone a little more loose in more ways than one.”

“Settled then.” Nami smiles and cracks her fingers as she sits up, making Shachi flinch beside her, “Rules are, if you’ve done it take a drink. If you’re the _only_ one that’s done it, you have to finish your drink. It doesn’t happen often, but it’s a rule so, follow it. Once your drink is gone you’re out. Easy, right?” 

They nod, all shifting to pull closer to the middle. A quick game of “nose goes” determines who has to start, which much to his objection, is Sanji. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to think, eyes scanning the group as if he’s trying to think about who he could get to drink. 

“Never have I ever refused tasting food.” Sanji smiles and hears the very loud sigh across the loveseat where Usopp is perched. 

“When you hold a plate in front of me and say, ‘It’s sheep intestines, try it.’ _I’m_ _going to say no._ ” Usopp fusses before taking a sip of his drink. Penguin, Nami, Law and Brook also drink, and Usopp tries to point them out as a defense for his case. A case Sanji doesn’t seem to accept. 

The game proceeds clockwise, leaving Nami as next. The room shifts, and Law can tell that she may be the reason that the others were a little wary to play the game. Nami makes him both feel at home and uncomfortable all at once, so having her in charge of revealing things makes Law wish he had drank more before they started. 

“Never have I ever…” She purrs, pause heavy as her eyes lock on to Law’s, “Dated a man.”

  
Law’s chest tightens at the direct accusation and his hand shakes a little, ice clinking in his glass. He looks around as Robin, Zoro, Franky and Luffy all take a drink, casual without any fuss behind their action, and somehow Law isn’t surprised. It doesn’t keep him from wanting to ask Luffy who it was. Potentially, who _they_ were. The fear in his head foreign and void of any logic. 

The round continues, each statement bringing everyone to drink at least once, all accusations remaining rather mild. Other than Shachi targeting Law with his, “Never have I ever drank an energy drink mixed with seven shots”, that earned him a worried look from everyone, except Robin who also drank. 

Law begins to think he might make it out of the game unscathed. That is, until it comes to Robin. Law knows her type, or at least he thinks he does: the quiet observer. The one you normally wouldn’t expect anything out of, but has been drinking almost every time, not drawing attention to herself. 

“Never have I ever gotten arrested...twice.” Robin smiles, her eyes floating over the group. 

_Arrested? Twice? Surely not-_

Each of the roommates, except Nami, sigh, each bringing their glasses up to drink. Penguin, Shachi, and Law merely watch with nervous eyes. _Almost all of them?_ Law looks over to Luffy who casually sets his glass back down before narrowing his eyes at Robin. She ignores him and  leans over to place a kiss on the side of a disgruntled Franky’s head. 

“All of you have been arrested? _Twice_?” Law asks, trying to keep his tone even. 

Each of them then hold up fingers, and Law quickly catches on that it’s the number of times they’ve been arrested. Sanji and Brook hold up two, Zoro, Usopp and Franky hold up three fingers, and Luffy holds up four. Law’s heart starts beating a little harder then. _Who is Luffy?_ _I’ve never even asked him what he does for work._

“Now, now.” Nami soothes, likely seeing the wild look in Law’s eyes, “None of these arrests have been anything dangerous. Just misdemeanors that we were brought in for and then let out the same day. You’re not in a room world class criminals.” 

“A lot of these were from teen years as well.” Sanji provides, “It’s kind of why we all know each other.” 

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Law blows out and pulls his drink back to his lips, downing the rest. 

“ _Come on._ ” Luffy laughs, slinging an arm around Law’s shoulders, “You’re still in great company, I promise, but I think that’s enough of that for now. I don’t want them to leave and I’m still starving.” 

Luffy hops off the couch, bouncing toward the kitchen with a frazzled Law in his wake. Sanji pats his shoulder before getting up to follow Luffy, and the rest of the group laughs as they start to move. Law sits, still processing the information he just learned, gears turning quickly in his head as he tries to figure out how he could learn about what Luffy has done. 

“We aren’t going to leave but...Nami,” Shachi replies, turning to her with a smirk, “She specified twice. Does that mean you’ve been arrested once?” 

“You haven’t unlocked that story yet.” Nami says, rising off the loveseat, “I’m making more margaritas. Who wants one?” 

\---

The night moves onward, small groups forming across the apartment, each with wildly different topics of conversation. Each getting more drunk as Nami swears that she isn’t even tipsy yet, hands working on opening everything in the fridge. Bottles litter the kitchen and living room as they’re drank and sat down, everyone too eager to keep talking. 

Law picks gently at the pizza that’s been on his plate for an hour, all the pepperonis have long been eaten along with the cheese, and only the untouched crust remains. He didn’t want to tell them he wasn’t a huge fan of it, wanted to go along with the flow. Now that he’s three drinks in on a nearly empty stomach, he’s starting to think it wasn’t a great idea. Instead of requesting something else, he simply sips on his fourth drink as he listens to Sanji talk about his dad. 

“He’s a real ass sometimes, and he makes me wanna quit weekly, but there isn’t another restaurant I’d rather work at, you know?” Sanji smiles, cheeks blushed a faint red from the alcohol and Law suspects also genuine happiness. 

“Yeah. My dad is a lot too, but they’re just trying their best, I suppose.” Law smiles and Sanji places a weak hand on Law’s shoulder. 

“You’re a good one, Torao. I’m gonna start cleaning up a little. All these bottles are driving me crazy.” Sanji sighs rocking up off the couch, eyes scanning the room for everything he can grab. 

They clink together across the room as Sanji works, gathering them into piles as he goes. The sound ringing in Law’s ears like twinkling music along with the song playing. Law blinks, vision a little starry, and leans his head back against the couch. _Where is Luffy?_

“He’s in the kitchen, do you want him?” Robin asks, sinking into the couch next to Law, and he rolls his head to look at her. 

“How did you know what I was thinkin’?” Law sighs and can feel warmth flood onto his neck, “I know you’re something else, but I didn’t think you were a witch.” 

“Nami,” Robin calls into the kitchen, a smile laced in her words, “Come here.” 

She turns to see Robin on the couch with Law, and her eyes light up at the scene. Quickly, she slips away from Penguin and Franky’s discussion on the machines that they’ve managed to overclock. Knowing that what she’s being pulled into is about to be much more aligned to her interests. She slides onto the cushion on the other side of Law, eyes meeting Robin’s with a smirk wide on her face. 

“How’s it going, Torao? Having a good time on a night off?” Nami asks, taking a final sip of her drink before placing it on the coffee table. 

Law’s head rolls to the other side now, eyes trying to focus as he finds Nami. A grin breaks out on his face as he takes her in, and she suppresses a giggle at the sight. She moves closer, running her fingers through the front of Law’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp as she goes. Law hums happily, eyes starting to flutter shut, and Nami pulls back. 

“No…” Law whines, “That felt nice.” 

Robin softly laughs as she reaches from behind and starts to stroke his head, leaving Law to hum once more. He hears Nami and Robin start to talk over him. Their voices are soft and melodical as they drift over him, and he can feel himself start to doze off when realization jolts him awake. 

“ _Wait._ You’ve never dated a man?” Law asks, eyes wide at Nami, “Does that mean you and Luffy aren’t dating?” 

Laughter bursts from Nami’s mouth, and she covers her face with her hands, gasping for air. Law leans up out of Robin’s hands, concern coloring his face as he watches Nami doubled over into her lap. Nami’s shoulders heaving as she hiccups up laughter, almost like a hiss from beneath her hands. 

“Are you crying? Is something wrong?” Placing a soft hand on Nami’s shoulder, Law only succeeds in making her laugh even harder, and he feels a hand on his own shoulder.  

“She’s ok, Torao. Why do you ask?” Robin smiles, pulling him gently back against the couch, her hand returning to his hair. 

“I saw her kiss him, a-and him kiss her. On the cheek, but still.” Law reasons, eyes starting to lose their battle again, “You just seemed so comfortable with each other.” 

Nami’s head shoots up at that, her face pulling into as if she just saw a baby bunny, and she resists throwing her arms around Law. She instead lightly strokes his cheek for a moment, all before cupping it lightly. His face is warm, a little scruffy to the touch, but soft all the same. 

“No, Torao. We aren’t dating. Never have. He’s like my brother, and while I do love him very much...I don’t like men.” Nami reasons, and can see Law’s anxiety fade as she speaks, “Is there any _other_ reason you wanted to know?” 

Robin glances back to the kitchen where Luffy is sat up on the counter, his legs swinging softly beneath him. His face is pink, eyes wide with excitement as he talks to Usopp and Shachi. He’s happy. Happier than Robin has seen him in a while, and she knows it’s because of the man half asleep beside her. She knows it’s because Luffy likes him in a way unlike anyone else in this room. 

“Mmmm,” Law hums, considering it for a moment, “Tha’s it, I think.” 

Nami narrows her eyes, holding the huff in her mouth as Law starts to drift once more. As she starts to speak again, Robin’s eyes meet hers, and though no words are spoken, they both understand. _He’s not ready yet._

The night moves on, and Shachi and Penguin leave, both unsure of whether or not they should take Law with them, and Nami shoos them away. Tells them that they’ll take care of him and make sure that he gets home safe, he just needs a nap right now. Tells them to go take care of Bepo, since Law won’t be able to tonight. They listen, each hovering at the door as they try to leave, making plans with several of the group for lunch or checking out a new shop. 

It makes Luffy warm. Warmer than he could’ve ever imagined, watching his family mix with Law’s. So easily, as if they’d known each other forever, regardless of the use of alcohol to assist. 

He looks over then and spots Law, legs curled up as he struggles to lie on the couch, much too long. One arm tucked beneath his head like a pillow, the other hanging off the side, limp against the floor. Luffy smiles, head buzzing with energy and influence as he takes it in. Law looking so much younger, so vulnerable as he sleeps off his drinks on the couch. 

“Do you need some help getting him up?” Zoro asks, a smirk soft on his face, “Couldn’t hold his liquor, huh?” 

Robin flicks Zoro’s ear causing him wince, jerking back as she walks past him toward the stairs, “He didn’t eat anything all night. Only drank. I guess he doesn’t like pizza, but didn’t want to tell us.” 

“I could literally have cooked him anything else,” Sanji whines, “Are you kidding me?” 

“He was nervous.” Nami sighs, walking next to Law, pushing her fingers through his hair a final time before stepping onto the stairs, “He wasn’t going to tell us anything.” 

“What a dumbass. Luffy, are you sure you like him?” Usopp scoffs, rolling his shoulders causing his joints to pop, “I know we’re not the brightest but, at least we didn’t drink on an empty stomach.” 

“I don’t like him.” Luffy quickly responds and the whole room stifles their laughs so as to not wake up Law. 

“Luffy…” Brook sighs placing a hand on his shoulder, “It’s obvious. To everyone it seems, but you two.” 

Luffy jerks from Brook’s hand, face red, and his lips tighten into a line. He waves his hands around jerkily, signalling what everyone seems to understand as _Please go to bed and leave me alone about this._ They all sigh, moving toward their rooms, each giving Law a last look before tucking in for the night. 

Luffy grumbles, stomach wound in knots as he looks at Law asleep on the couch. He doesn’t _like_ him. What are they? Five? He just gets excited around Law is all. He gets excited around a lot of people after all, this isn’t new. 

“Hey, Torao. You need to get up. You’re too big for this couch.” Luffy gently whispers to Law, hand rocking him as he tries to wake him up.

Law mumbles, incoherent as his eyes barely open, the slits giving way to barely any white before they close once more. Luffy sighs, running his eyes along Law’s body and realizes he’s going to have to try a more direct approach. He’s going to have to pull Law off this couch. 

“I’m gonna stand you up, ok? So that you can go to bed for real, alright?” Luffy soothes, nerves at an all time high as he starts to slide Law around, positioning him so that Luffy can pull him to his feet. 

Law squeezes his eyes shut as Luffy moves him, and he feels ten again, when Cora would carry him out of the car back into the house. So small. So tired. 

"You're a lot lighter than I thought you were, Torao." Luffy murmurs and gently drags Law up next to him. 

Slinging his arm over his shoulder, Luffy lifts Law further, pulling him up to standing. Law is slumped, a mix of drunk and tired, his head hazy as he tries to remember where the floor is. Is he really getting that old? He only had a few drinks...with no food.

"I can't send you home like this. You ok to stay the night?" Luffy asks, and Law turns his head to look at him.

When the room stops spinning he’s able to focus. Luffy looks different. He's taller than normal, face more serious than Law is used to, and he's not sure if he likes it or not. He nods back a response and Luffy again starts to move. Law's legs start to give a little under him, the world suddenly a lot heavier than he remembered. 

"Alright, this isn't working." Luffy sighs, and before Law can open his mouth to speak, Luffy's hands are sliding around him. 

Hooking around his waist, Luffy pulls Law up into a somewhat of a bridal carry, arms moving to settle beneath his back and legs. Law tries to kick at the sudden lack of floor, but that only makes Luffy hold on tighter. Shushing him softly, Luffy walks carefully around the corner of the living room, and Law's mind decides its too tired to fight.

"You're cute." Law slurs, bringing a hand up to graze Luffy's face and beneath it he can feel Luffy's warmth, "And drunk."

Luffy laughs softly as he tries to move them through his bedroom door without hitting Law's head. He looks down at Law, and then at the bed, wondering if he could just drop him on there. Looking down at a dozing off Law, Luffy decides for a softer approach. Moving to the right side, Luffy gently places him down along the edge, careful not to let Law roll off. 

Quickly, he grabs the small trash can from beneath his desk and places it on the side of the bed, parallel with Law’s head. Hoping that he doesn’t get sick is obviously preferred, but in case he’s that type Luffy doesn’t want to clean it off his floor. Luffy looks back up and Law hasn’t moved, still laying on his side, eyes barely open. 

"There. Safe." Luffy soothes, and takes the chance to push Law a little further into the bed, "I'll be in the living room if you need me, ok?" 

"Ok." Law smacks, rolling onto his back, settling in. 

Luffy leans back up, taking a last look at Law before heading back to the door. The apartment is now completely quiet, another universe from what it was just an hour ago. He hears a soft murmur and turns to look back. Law has pushed himself up against the headboard, but only partially, his head hanging oddly to the side.

" _Luffyyy..._ " Law sighs and Luffy's chest clutches for a moment, "I need you."

"Well that didn't take long did it?" Luffy asks, his laugh nervous as he turns back around into his room, "Do you need some water? Need me to move the trash can?" 

Law shakes his head lightly, grumbling, and Luffy knows what he has to do. Coming closer, he can feel his heart thudding harder with every step he takes toward the bed. _I need you. I need you. I need you._

Luffy sits down on the edge of the bed and Law sinks further into it, face pulling into a frown. Luffy's hands hesitate in the air, unsure of what to do. _Should I move him? Should I stay in here to make sure he doesn't get sick? That's weird though, I can't spend the night with him._

Law pulls up then, hands clambering on Luffy's shoulders as he tries to right himself, lining up their faces. His eyes are heavy, shiny with sleep and alcohol, but still that gorgeous gold that Luffy loves so much. Luffy waits, holding his breath as Law seems to focus, figuring out his words. 

"I need," Law sighs, moving closer, their noses almost touching, "for you to kiss me."

Luffy's held breath comes out as a hiss then, pressed through his lips as he tries not to yell in Law's face. Oh, he wants to. Nothing would please Luffy more than capturing Law's lips, making his cold skin warm. But he can't. Not like this.

"You're drunk," Luffy sighs, voice cracking around the edges as he pushes Law softly back, "You need sleep."

Law starts to argue, but the words die in his mouth and he settles without a fight, sinking down onto the bed. Luffy watches as Law's eyes flutter, sleep overcoming him fast, and smiles. A smile that quickly fades as Law's hand reaches out, squeezing his softly before it falls back to the bed. Luffy's head hurts. His chest hurts. 

Everything hurts. 

Law starts breathing slower, more deliberate, and Luffy decides that he must finally be out. Moving quietly, Luffy lifts off the bed and across the room, almost floating as he sneaks into the hall. The door now closed behind him, Luffy resists releasing the yell caught in his throat. 

He thinks twice about climbing up the stairs to wake Nami up to talk. Foot hovering on the step, leg shaking as his eyes flit between the railing and his bedroom door. Tomorrow. 

Foot sliding off with a huff, he eyes the remnants of the party. Bottles in neat piles across the living room, showing that Sanji attempted to start cleaning for the next day, but never got to it. He yawns, gathering blankets from the hall closet, and makes sure to avoid the scratchy one they still have for some reason. It’s the last thing this night needs. 

Curling onto the couch, the clock on the tv stand blinks the time back at him. 3:00. He sends a final look back down the hall, chest again tight, and looks away back into the darkness of the living room. Luffy feels his eyes hang heavier, and before he knows it, he's gone.


	4. Paprika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't entirely intend on updating this fic on a weekly basis, but when it happens, it happens. A gigantic thank you to my most favorite people in the world for making this world feel so real and so easy to write. I love you all very much.

Law wakes, eyes not yet open, and not unlike any other day his head is throbbing. This time the headache isn’t from sleep deprivation, but rather from the hangover his body is still processing. His nerves got the best of him last night and he broke his drinking rules. _I’m stupid, but_ _at least I’m home._

A loud clattering rings out and Law’s eyes fly open, his heart now racing. Blinking as he sits up, Law breathes heavily, hands starting to claw around for something to defend himself with but comes up only with sheets. Brain catching up, he realizes that the door in front of him looks different. The entire room is different. 

He’s not home. 

“Fuck.” Law hisses out, hands rubbing his eyes as he scoots to the edge of the bed. 

Swinging his feet over, he kicks over the trash can sitting next to the edge, sending it to clatter into the night stand. He freezes, chest tight and head spinning as the noise echoes in the room. Luffy’s room. 

Soft footsteps pad outside of the door and a moment later a soft knock follows. 

“Oi, you okay in there Torao?” Zoro’s voice asks and Law swallows, unsure if he should just pretend to be dead. 

“Y-yeah.” Law answers lifting off of the bed, “I didn’t realize there was a trash can within kicking distance.” 

“Oi, Luffy! It was the trashcan.” 

Law’s stomach lurches at the mention of Luffy’s name. _So, he was the one who put me in here. Of course._ Law’s mind starts replaying the night before, but his memories stop short of him on the couch with Robin and Nami. Everything else isn’t even a blur, it simply doesn’t exist. 

“Well! What if he got sick?” Luffy asks and Law can hear footsteps once again outside the door, followed soon after by another knock, “Hey, can I come in?” 

Law looks himself over quickly, praying that he didn’t throw up over the night and not remember, but finds nothing but the clothes he was wearing yesterday, now wrinkled with sleep. 

“Yeah.” Law sighs, falling back onto the bed, wishing that he had enough time to suffocate himself out of embarrassment, “It’s your room.”

Luffy opens the door slowly, almost as if he’s trying not to spook an animal, face sliding into the crack. His hair is mussed from sleep, expression soft, and something about it makes Law’s neck a little warm. Luffy smiles as he continues to slip in, hand keeping a hold on the door. 

“You live!” Luffy laughs, tightening his lips into a tight line as Law winces from the noise, “ _Sorry._ ”

Luffy comes in gently. Almost comically, as he tiptoes across the floor before sliding onto the bed next to Law. He lays back next to him, heart thrumming wildly as he waits for Law to look at him. Law’s arm remains over his eyes, a grumble emerging deep from his chest, and he hears Luffy snicker next to him. 

“You didn’t have to bring me in here. I’m sure I was fine on the couch.” Law mumbles and feels the bed shift next to him. 

Pulling his arm back, he blinks again, trying to focus on not throwing up before turning his head to look at Luffy. He’s propped up on one arm, face scrunched into disagreement, and Law knows that he’s about to argue with him. Waving a weak hand, Law pushes against Luffy’s arm trying to dissuade him from saying what he’s about to say. 

“Just...thank you, I guess is what I’m trying to say.” Law sighs, “I never get drunk, honest. For a reason too, seeing as I don’t even remember anything past Robin stroking my hair on the couch.” 

Luffy’s chest clutches, a quick tightening as he realizes that Law doesn’t remember the end of last night. Doesn’t remember calling out for him. Doesn’t remember asking him to kiss him. Luffy swallows, unsure of whether or not he should tell Law. 

Law turns his head then. His eyes barely opening, exhaustion painted across his face, and Luffy decides against it. After all, he’d rather forget it himself. 

“Oh, you just fell asleep on the couch, but you were too long for it and looked uncomfortable. So, I moved you in here.” Luffy smiles weakly, rubbing the back of his head, “I thought you’d have an easier time with your hangover if you at least slept comfortably.” 

Law lets out a short laugh before wincing at the pain in his head. His hangover is miserable, but Luffy is right. It could’ve been so much worse had he slept in whatever bizarre position he ended up in on the couch overnight. Which only brings about conflicted feelings of guilt and appreciation to his already swimming mind. 

Clinking sounds resume from outside the door and with it the faint smell of food. Luffy perks up at the smell, a small hum in his throat. 

“Sanji is cooking breakfast. I don’t know how you handle hangovers, but you’re more than welcome to food _since you didn’t eat last night_.” Luffy says, tone turning sour at the mention of Law’s actions last night. 

Law narrows his eyes at Luffy who sticks out his tongue before rocking up off the bed. He can’t deny that Luffy is right. He should have asked for something else to eat. They would’ve given it to him without issue, but his nerves got the best of him. In more ways than one. 

“I don’t think I can stomach food right now. I really just want to go home and clean up before I have to go in this afternoon.” Law sighs lifting up onto the edge, “Thank you for everything.”

“For what? Letting you get a nasty hangover before you have to work? That’s not worth a thank you.” Luffy huffs crossing his arms. 

“No. For making my friends feel so welcome. It’s just been the three of us forever.” Law muses, a smile soft on his face, and Luffy lets his arms fall. 

He holds a hand out to Law, flexing it lightly to coax him into taking it. Law resigns and takes it, hand and head buzzing, fingers curling around Luffy’s. He’s warm as always and Law’s mind drifts a little. Conjuring images that fade as quickly as they form: Luffy fast asleep next to him, arm across his chest, warm as always. 

“They’re always welcome here, but I think they know that now.” Luffy laughs and pulls Law gently to his feet, “Now, let’s get you home.”

\---

Law falls back onto his bed that night, headache mostly gone, but body still aching from the shift he just had. As much fun as he had over at Luffy’s, he’s unsure if he’ll ever do it again. At least if he does, he won’t drink. If for some reason he does drink, he’ll make sure he doesn’t have to work in pediatrics the next day. 

“... _awoo.”_ Bepo’s soft howl comes from the edge of the bed and Law turns his head to look at him. 

His eyes hold concern and it makes Law’s heart hurt a little. Usually if he’s going to be gone overnight he leaves him in the care of Penguin and Shachi, or in even more rare cases, the woman next door. While they probably came and checked on him when they got back last night, Bepo wasn’t prepared for Law not to come home. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home last night,” Law sighs, holding his hand out to let Bepo rub against it, “I won’t be doing it again any time soon, ok?” 

Bepo huffs at Law’s hand softly, pushing harder up against it, forcing his fingers to scratch against his head. Law continues petting him gently, sleep starting to reclaim him as he goes. That is until his phone starts to ring in his pocket. The song that plays only belonging to one person. 

A person, no matter how tired he is, he can’t ignore. 

His hand pulls his phone from his pocket weakly as the song continues to play. The melody is repetitive and annoying, which is exactly why they chose that song when they put it in. Law answers the call, pushing it onto speaker before letting his hand fall against the bed once more.

“Dad, can you ple-”

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU CALLED ME IN TWO DAYS?” The voice echoes out and Bepo whines softly, ears perking up at the familiar sound.

“Dad, I-”

“You could’ve been dead for all I know!” He continues interrupting Law once more, “If it weren’t for S and P texting me back this morning, then I would’ve been in the car already.”

Law narrows his eyes at the mention of Shachi and Penguin. They’ve basically been part of his family for thirteen years now, and unfortunately that comes with them having his dad’s phone number. Leaving him to find things out Law would rather he didn’t. 

“Of course, they texted you. They _love_ their ‘Cora’.” Law huffs rolling onto his back, pulling the phone onto his chest, “Stupid nickname. Stupid friends.”

“Hey! Nicknames are nice. I love Salt and Pepper very much since _someone_ can’t be bothered to call their dad and tell him that he _met someone_.” Cora rambles on, his voice getting faster, but lower, and Law feels eleven all over again. 

“Who? I haven’t met anyone.” Law makes a face at his ceiling. _What the hell are they telling him?_

“That pond guy. I know you’ve seen him not _once_ since you met him, but _twice_ , and you haven’t told me about him. So that obviously means that he’s a big deal.” Cora continues on and Law can just _feel_ him pacing at the end of his bed, “When do I meet him?” 

Law sits up quickly, leaving his stomach down on the bed, his heart now racing, “What?”

“When do I meet him? I don’t think that’s such a hard question.” Cora replies.

“Why would you want to meet him? It’s just Luffy.” Law rambles and slides off his bed. _I’m going to kill them with my bare hands._

“Luffy! That’s a cute name... _probably comes with a cute face_.” 

“Dad! No.” Law argues rubbing his hands against his face, “He’s just a guy that ran into me and Bepo, and we’re friends now, at least I think so.”

“Shachi says that you went to a fair together. You hate fairs. That you all went over and hung out with his roommates... _and spent the night_.” Cora accuses and Law stammers, unable to deny anything, “You’re bringing him to Thanksgiving brunch next week. It’s settled.”

“Dad.”

“Settled.”

“DAD. Please, I doubt he’ll be free. He has family that will want him.” Law argues slipping on his shoes, “Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” 

“Because! You’re my son and the last time you made friends were S and P, and that’s been years ago. So, whoever this new person is that has wormed his way into your life must be something special. That’s all.” Cora says and Law stops moving, swallowing at his words, “Just ask him, will you?” 

Law groans and Bepo comes up to lay his head into his lap. Eyes shut happily as his tail wags and Law can’t help but smile. _He’ll say no anyways. What’s the harm if it gets dad off my back?_

“Fine. I’ll text him right now and I’ll let you know what he says.” Law sighs and lifts up off the bed, “Now, I have something I need to do. I’ll call you tomorrow. I promise.” 

“You better.” Cora sighs, “I love you, don’t work too hard, and don’t give Shachi too many bruises. You know he means well.” 

“I love you too, dad. No promises.” Law smiles and the line clicks. 

Staring at the screen for a moment, Law considers not doing it. Just lying to his dad and saying that Luffy said no. The thought of texting him and asking him to come to a holiday meal makes him uneasy. A weight that comes with it on his stomach he isn’t familiar with. 

He starts the text a total of five times. Each time, deleting everything just before he gets to his question. It’s not like he’s going to say yes. He saw photos of what he assumes is Luffy’s family in his room. Even then, his group probably has a Friendsgiving, or something like it. Why is asking bringing him so much pause? 

Fingers acting on their own, Law hits the phone icon, and it starts to ring. He drops back down on the bed, letting it ring for a few seconds before a wave of anxiety washes over him. As he goes to end the call, it clicks. 

“Torao? You ok?” Luffy’s voice asks, concern already present in his tone. 

Law taps the speakerphone button and swallows a final time. He knows that he can’t stay quiet any longer unless he wants Luffy at his door. The similarities to his dad being a little more than he has time to process at the moment. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I, ah, just needed to ask you something.” Law says and wants to, for the second time that day, smother himself under a pillow, “What are your plans for Thanksgiving?” 

The other side of the line is quiet for a moment and for a second Law wonders if Luffy hung up. 

“I have dinner at my gramps at six, but other than that I’m free. Why? Do you need a place to go? You can come with me!” Luffy says, his voice growing more excited by the second, “I’m sure they’d love to meet you!” 

“Oh, I. I was calling to see if you wanted to come to the brunch my dad does. It starts about eleven and he lives upstate so-”

“Of course! I’m from upstate too, so that works out fine. You sure your dad is ok with me coming?” Luffy asks and his voice is airy, like he’s just run a marathon and picked up a phone at the finish line. 

“It was his idea for me to ask. Shachi told him about you and he’s got it in his head that he has to meet you, so...you’ll come?” Law asks, mind processing that Luffy accepted the invitation. 

Heat draws up the back of his neck, and he rubs at it mindlessly as he pulls the phone up to his ear off of speakerphone. He considers getting his favorite nurse to check him out the next time he comes in. These waves of heat can’t be normal—or healthy. 

“Yeah! It would be nice to meet your dad, especially if he wants to meet me. Then you can meet my brothers, and Gramps, and Dadan! Oh, you’ll love Sabo. I just know it.” Luffy rambles and Law’s mind tries to catch all the names that were just thrown at him. 

“Oh. Well, want to meet here at eight on Thursday morning? My car is in the deck down the street. I’ll drive.” Law says. 

His voice sounds far away in his own ears and he wonders if he’s just sleep deprived again. Maybe it’s also the hangover? A knock thuds across his apartment and Bepo gives a short, soft bark at the noise before getting up, his tail wagging. 

“Yeah! Sounds good, I’ll see you then. Though you sound dead again. Take care of yourself, or am I going to have to do it for you?” Luffy laughs and Law again hears a knock at his door, followed by the handle jiggling. 

“I will. I gotta go, though. Someone is at my door. It’s not you is it?” Law says, voice light with the taunt, and a smile tweaks at his lips. 

“It’s not me. Don’t get murdered, ok?” Luffy says, voice turning serious, “Don’t hang up until I know you’re not dead.” 

“I’m fine. I think I know who it is.” Law assures but keeps Luffy on the line as he walks out of his room toward the front door. 

Bepo hovers in front of the door, tail wagging as his tongue lulls out of his mouth happily panting. He looks back to Law and starts pacing back and forth as he waits for him to open the door. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Luffy argues, “If you get attacked who is going to call the police? Me. So, I’m staying on the line and if you hang up, I’m calling back.” 

“You’re awfully stubborn.” 

“Glad you’ve noticed.” 

Law turns the lock on the door and almost simultaneously the door pushes open. Shachi dips his head in with a grin and Law backs up, eyes narrowing. Tapping the mute button quickly on his phone, he watches as Shachi and Penguin slide into his apartment. 

“I’m talking to Luffy, so don’t...just shut up for a minute ok?” Law hisses before pulling the phone back to his ear, tapping the mute button once more, “Hey, it was just my neighbor wondering if I got in ok. I’m alright.” 

“Liar.” Shachi whispers as he walks Bepo over to the couch and Law swats at him. 

“I mean, we are his neighbors, technically.” Penguin whispers and Shachi shoots him a look, leaving Penguin to shrug before walking into the kitchen. 

“Alright—if you say so. If you don’t text me in half an hour, I’ll know you’ve been kidnapped so...do it.” Luffy huffs, but it’s playful, and Law smiles. 

“ _Oooh_. A smile.” Shachi sings quietly, ruffling Bepo’s face, “What’s your dad smiling about? Luffy being cute?” 

Law slips a shoe off his foot and throws it across the room, smacking Shachi in the head, and shoots him a look that is laced with a threat. 

“I will. Promise. Good night, Luffy.” Law sighs, his stomach twisting like a worn-out spring, flopping in every direction. 

“Good night, Torao. I know where you live, but not the apartment. So, if you don’t text me, I will knock on every door. Don’t make me do that.” Luffy says and the line goes dead. 

Law laughs for a moment, just a moment, before he remembers who is in his apartment. 

“You’re both dead.” Law says kicking his other shoe off next to the door, “For _so_ many reasons.” 

Penguin turns from the fridge, string cheese hanging from his mouth. He points a finger into his chest and Law nods at him. 

“Yes. You too. Get over here.” Law snaps and Penguin shuts the door, eyes crestfallen as he trudges into the living room, “What the hell do you think you’re doing talking to my dad?” 

“Well! You obviously weren’t going to tell him. He texted me this morning wondering if you were working yourself dead, and I said no, that you were over at Luffy’s after we went over last night. He didn’t know who Luffy was and-”

“ _AND?_ You didn’t have to say all that.” Law groans, sinking into the chair across from where Penguin and Shachi are on the couch, “Now he knows about him.”

“ _Knows_ about him?” Penguin all but coos, “What about him?” 

“Shut up. I don’t like him. We’ve been over this. It’s just...dad is a lot, and I didn’t know if Luffy was actually a friend, or if he felt bad about the pond thing. So, I didn’t tell him.” Law explains, and as he talks, Shachi and Penguin’s grins get wider by the second. 

“He took you to a fair-” Shachi starts and Law rolls his eyes. 

“You don’t even like street fairs.” Penguin quips. 

“You always say they’re filthy. That they’re death and money pits.” 

“If that wasn’t enough, he invited you over to his place and told you to bring us!” 

“ _Guys, please_.” Law reasons rubbing his temple, “I’m aware. Luffy is just different.” 

“ _Yeah._ That’s what we’re trying to say.” Shachi argues, “I was supposed to keep that from Cora? No, thanks. I don’t feel like taking that bullet.” 

“Oh, by the way. When are you two going to stop that? He still calls you both Salt and Pepper.” Law says sinking further into the chair, head starting to again steadily throb. 

He needs a shower and about twelve hours of sleep. He needs thicker rugs so they can’t hear his apartment so clearly. He needs to text Luffy in twenty-five minutes. 

“Aww, Cora! I love your dad.” Shachi fawns.

“Our dad, basically.” Penguin reasons. 

“Yeah. Our dad! So, we can call him Cora forever if we want— _Paprika_.” Shachi smiles and Law raises his middle finger up at him. 

Shachi leans back and returns the gesture casually. 

“Get out of my apartment.” Law says, throwing his hand at the door, “I worked peds tonight and my head is still killing.” 

“You’re just going to call Luffy back when we leave.” Penguin smiles and nudges Shachi’s shoulder with his. 

“Yeah. Do the whole, ‘No, _you_ hang up.’ for half an hour, and we’ll have to hear it.” Shachi croons, resting his head onto his hands.

“You’re not allowed to come to Thanksgiving. I’m telling dad you’re both sick.” Law says and lifts up out of the chair, “I will not put myself through the three of you with Luffy.” 

Bepo hops off the couch from between Shachi and Penguin, following Law as he goes. Law looks at his leash on the hook and realizes that he probably needs to be let out. He looks down at Bepo and gives him a look that says, _Quick. No park._ Bepo pants softly, tilting his head to the side and Law sighs. 

“Well, that’s why we came up anyways.” Penguin says, “We can’t go this year.” 

Law turns back to look at them, eyebrow raised in suspicion. They always go, even though his dad isn’t the best cook in the world, they always go. Law suspects they do it just to torture him yearly, but against all, they really are his family. 

“Why not?” Law asks and quickly waves his hand to cut them off, “Not that it matters. You’re not allowed to come.” 

Reaching down to put the leash on, Bepo whines as he paces back and forth, ready to get out the door. Shachi groans as he lifts off the couch and smacks Penguin on the shoulder, signaling him to get up as well. Law checks his phone and grimaces. He has to text Luffy back in twenty minutes, and hopefully he can get Bepo out and back in by then. 

“Fine. Just promise to bring us some of his cookies and creme cake back, ok?” Penguin asks, pulling his hands to his mouth in a small prayer, “You know it’s my favorite.” 

“Ooh! Some of the burnt edges of the green bean casserole too.” Shachi chimes in, resting his head on Penguin’s shoulder, “Which are, you know, any of the edges.” 

“You both know he’s going to send me back with food for both of you. It’s dad.” Law sighs, and pulls open the front door, leaving Bepo to jerk forward, “I need to take him out. I’ll talk to you both later.” 

Shachi and Penguin both slip past, running a hand against Bepo for a last time as they leave. Law pulls the door closed behind them all, locking it quickly before he loses his shoulder. They all head toward the stairwell as Bepo tugs forward, nearly choking against the leash, and Law trots forward to keep him from slipping out of his collar. 

“Good night, _Torao._ ” Shachi croons as they get back down to their floor. 

“You aren’t allowed to call me that.” Law snaps and Bepo again starts to tug towards the next floor, “Good night.” 

“Night, Paprika!” Penguin smiles, poking out a tongue as the floor door shuts behind them. 

Throwing a look towards the door, Law continues forward down the stairs with Bepo. As he gets to the bottom floor, he pulls his phone from his pocket. Pulling up Luffy’s contact his finger hovers over the message icon, eyes flitting to the time to check how long he has. Something within him stirs. Makes him curious if he doesn’t text him, would Luffy come over?

Why would he want that anyways?

Bepo sniffs around the small garden outside of the apartment and Law allows him a little more slack. He looks up, knowing he won’t see any stars because of the city lights, but something about the night sky brings him a little more clarity. Deciding quickly, he taps his phone and watches the screen change, the ring soft as he holds it in his hand. The line connects and he brings it up to his ear, smile soft on his face. 

“Hey, Luffy. I’m not dead.” 

  
  



	5. Thankful

Law blows out a breath into the cold air and knocks on the door once more. Next to him Luffy hovers, practically vibrating, and Law hopes he’s not shivering and is merely excited. 

“Alright, he’s not coming. I’m just gonna use my key.” Law grumbles filing through his keys. 

As he finds the right one the door swings open, the smell of food pushing through the door with a breeze. Law’s face falls as he pushes his keys back into his pocket quickly, knowing what is about to happen. Cora steps out of the door frame and wraps his arms around Law, completely encompassing him as he hugs him. 

“You’re here! I swear I didn’t hear the door. I just had a feeling you were here.” Cora grins, holding Law a little tighter before letting go. He leans back up to towering over them, and Luffy’s eyes shine as he takes him in, “You must be Luffy! I would love to say I’ve heard all about you, but my son is so _secretive_.” 

“We’ve been here all of two minutes. Can we at least get inside?” Law sighs and Cora’s eyes light up. 

“Oh, of course. Come in, food is almost ready. Now, I _have_ been told you have an appetite, right?” Cora smiles as Luffy and Law come in, taking off their coats and shoes. 

Law wants to be irritated that his dad is being as extravagant as he is, but he can’t find the energy to do it once the feeling of being home washes over him. The familiar smell of the house that he was only able to notice once he moved away. The weird toaster, that only barely toasts or nearly burns the bread if you’re not watching it carefully, ready to eject it manually when it’s the right amount of done. Photos of their family lining the wall: his dad’s police exam photo, his grandfather in his military uniform, holding his dad when he was six, and the same photo recreated with Law when he was that age. 

It’s all the same as it always is and for that Law is thankful. A feeling that starts to slip the second he zones back into everything. He finds that Luffy and Cora are no longer standing in the entryway but have disappeared into the house. Scrambling forward he tries to listen for them but comes up with nothing. 

“Shit.” Law hisses and hurries toward the room he can only assume Luffy has been dragged to his. 

Law turns the corner and walks down the hall, his suspicions confirmed by the light on at the end of the hallway. As he walks, he passes the numerous school photos trying not to think about the fact that Luffy has now seen them. His awkwardness intensifying with each frame as he grows up down the hall. _Great._

He walks in to Cora sitting propped back into a chair, Luffy sitting casually on the ground in front of him, both of them laughing. A sight that _should_ make Law happy, and in a small sense, it does. It could be worse. Cora could hate him and the rest of the time there would be awkward, or Law would have to leave. 

“Why do you live with so many people? After I got out of the academy I moved back into seclusion, well, until I got this one.” Cora says, turning to smile at Law who is now leaned against the doorframe, “Luffy was just telling me he lives with _seven_ people. How wild is that?” 

Luffy laughs and scratches the back of his head, “It’s really not that big of a deal. We all have our own space after all.” 

“It’s true. Though you still couldn’t pay me to live with that many people, sorry Luffy.” Law smiles and Luffy sticks out his tongue, “Dad, before you unearth my entire life story, I think the casserole might be burning.” 

“Ah, fuck!” Cora lifts out of the chair, a little too fast as his foot catches beneath his other leg, sending him to fall into the floor, “Law, can you?”

Law gives a short laugh as he rolls off of the door frame heading back towards the kitchen. Luffy sits frozen in front of a downed Cora, unsure what to do. Hesitantly, he stands up and holds out a hand, praying that Cora doesn’t manage to pull him down along with him. 

“Thanks, but don’t get used to doing this, or else you’ll be doing it a lot.” Cora smiles as he rights himself back up, “I’m what they would call a ‘klutz’.” 

“Oh, I’m pretty clumsy myself. It’s actually the entire reason that I met Torao. I ran into him trying to catch my dog. Landed us both into a pond.” Luffy laughs and feels blood rush to his face at the memory, “Somehow, he decided that it wasn’t enough to sue me or anything and we’ve become fast friends, I think.” 

“Torao?” Cora asks and hears a clatter from the kitchen, “Law?” 

“Do you not own any pot holders? I bought you some for Christmas! Where are they?” Law calls out from down the hall, annoyance seeped into his voice. 

“I guess we should help him, huh?” Cora sighs and walks through the door into the hall. Luffy follows closely behind him, hands shoved into his pockets. 

“I’m not that great of a cook.” Luffy smiles sheepishly, “So, just tell me what to do and I’ll do my best to help.” 

Cora slows to let Luffy catch up to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder, “To be honest. I’m not that great either. I follow recipes and pray they work every single time. If it weren’t for Law, I’m sure we would’ve eaten out a whole lot more for fear of what I cooked.” 

Luffy smiles as he looks up at Cora. He’s massive, at least six foot six, maybe taller, and Luffy wonders what the rest of Law’s family looks like if this is his dad. Cora must see the look in Luffy’s eyes and leans in close as they approach the dining room. 

“I’m not Law’s biological father. So, if you’re worried that he’ll get as tall as me, don’t.” Cora whispers and Luffy softly nods in understanding, “I adopted this little spitfire when he was three and he turned up at the police station. Didn’t know shit about raising a kid, but one look in his eyes and I knew that he was my son.” 

Cora looks up to a disgruntled Law working around the kitchen: rearranging the oven, sorting out the silverware, moving easily through everything that needs to be done. A wistful smile tugs at his face and Luffy feel’s Cora’s hand tighten on his shoulder. 

“You seem good for him. Based off what S and P told me. Also, given that Law actually brought you here, instead of just telling me he asked you and lied that you couldn’t come.” Cora laughs pulling back his hand. 

Luffy smiles, a small thrill pulling through him with the words of validation, and for once he thinks he’s lost his appetite. That is until he watches Law bring food to the table and it’s back all at once, stomach growling gently. Law looks up to see Cora next to Luffy and locks eyes with him, concern flashing across his face until Luffy smiles back. 

It soothes him in a way he didn’t think he would get today. In a way that feels entirely foreign, yet familiar. Something he’s learning is common when it comes to Luffy. He takes a breath in and it comes out a cough, and he struggles to turn fast enough into his sleeve.

“You better not be sick.” Cora fusses and walks up quickly, hand reaching out to touch Law’s forehead. 

“Stop!” Law huffs, swatting Cora’s hand away, “It’s probably all the pepper.” 

“It better be all the pepper or I’m going to put you in sick jail.” Cora grumbles, “Go wash your hands again. Luffy, help me serve?” 

Luffy keeps a concerned eye on Law as he turns back around into the kitchen to wash his hands. Cora’s hand on his shoulder pulls his attention back and he hands him serving spoons to start divvying out the sides. Luffy resigns to the task at hand, still watching Law out of the corner of his eye as he comes back to the table. 

“Oh, remind me to set aside the boys favorites. I hate they weren’t able to come this year. Did they say why?” Cora says placing slices of ham onto each plate. 

Law shrugs his shoulders as he slips into the chair and warmth spreads across his chest at the sight in front of him. His dad, cheeks warm, eyes bright as he gives everything a final once over. 

“Alright. Law, you know the drill.” Cora croons, placing his head into his hands, “One thing you loved about last year and one thing you’re looking forward to.” 

Luffy perks up at this, eyes turning a little wide and Cora notices. He holds a hand out to Law, directing Luffy’s attention toward him and Law rolls his eyes. His dad’s traditions are unlike anyone else’s that he knows of. While Shachi and Penguin are used to them, he forgets that not everyone operates like his dad. 

“Instead of saying what we’re thankful for, like I assume most families do. We say one thing since last Thanksgiving that we loved and something that we’re looking forward to loving during the upcoming year.” Law explains and Luffy nods softly, “I’d have to say what I loved last year is a little tough. It was long, residency has been hard, and even though it’s paying off it’s a lot. When I think of a bright spot, I guess it would be meeting you, Luffy.” 

Luffy swallows at Law’s words, heart thudding hard as his brain does a quick recap of the last two weeks together. That was enough to earn him the spot? _He’s just being nice because I’m a visitor. He’ll probably tell his dad the real answer once I leave the room._

“Quite an impact he’s made, hm?” Cora asks, tone coy as a smirk pulls across his face. 

“ _I mean_ ,” Law huffs, “It’s been a whirlwind of a couple weeks. It feels like I’ve known you simultaneously forever and no time at all, all at once. The last time that happened was with S and P.” 

“I get it. You fit in so easily with everyone. Robin is begging me to tell her your schedule because she wants to grab lunch with you.” Luffy laughs and waves his hand, “Alright. What are you excited for?” 

“She already texted me. We’re grabbing soba from a new place near the college on Thursday, just so you know.” Law says and Cora clears his throat softly, eyes motioning toward the quickly cooling food, “Oh, what I’m excited for. I suppose finishing my residency. Either trying to stay at my current clinic or maybe finding a private firm? The future is unclear, but I would just like a more stable schedule is all.” 

Cora grumbles across the table and Law shoots him a look, “Oh, Mr. I have weird patrol hours let me call you at two am to see if you’re up to chat.”

“Hey! At least half the time you _are_ up at two am and willing to talk to me, so there.” Cora refutes, “Anyways, Luffy. Your turn.” 

“Oh. I wasn’t prepared for this, uh, meeting Torao was pretty great! It’s been a while since someone has been willing to put up with my group. As far as next year...maybe traveling more? I want to see as much of the world as I can.” Luffy rambles, his voice getting a little higher as he continues on, breath running out. 

“Oh? You should try to go with him somewhere, Law. You never take vacations.” Cora supplies, hands covering the smile on his face, “Go on a road trip somewhere.” 

“Dad, he doesn’t-” Law starts but is stopped by Luffy’s silverware clattering on the table. 

“We should! Torao, come on. You work too hard and I promise that I’m a really good traveler.” Luffy says. 

“I’ll think about it,” Law laughs nervously and shoots Cora a look across the table, “Your turn. Hurry, I’m starving.” 

“I loved when Law came to see me out of the blue one weekend last year. It was completely a surprise, but it’s like he knows when I need him the most.” Cora smiles and Law rolls his eyes, blush coloring along his cheeks, “For the next year I suppose I would like to get into the city more. See what makes it so special.”

“You should come for sure! I know so many places that I haven’t even taken Torao to yet. It would be a great time.” Luffy smiles, worlds flowing eagerly from his mouth. 

Cora smiles as he watches Law take Luffy in. Face bright and ready to lead him around on an adventure when he met him not even an hour before. He isn’t sure how Law came across Luffy, but he’s happy he did. 

They eat then, and Law can tell that Luffy is restraining himself slightly, trying his hardest not to inhale everything. Not that Cora would mind. The food never gets eaten in its entirety, and Law doesn’t like leftovers, so right now Luffy is acting as a blessing. 

After the portions for Shachi and Penguin have been divided into the promised containers, much to Luffy’s displeasure as the most burnt piece gets tucked away, Law starts to collect the dishes. Luffy stops him, a small smile on his face as he silently insists on clearing the table alone. As Law tries to argue, a loud thump comes from Cora’s room down the hall, followed by a plea for help.

Luffy gives a soft snicker and it’s enough for Law to feel comfortable enough to cautiously walk down the hall toward his dad’s bedroom. Inside the lights are off, and Law is already preparing to find his dad tangled in something just because he didn’t turn on the lights. A story he’s seen unfold more than once in his life. 

“Law, is that you? Can you come here?” Cora sighs from deeper within his room and Law flips on the room’s switch, “No! Don’t turn that on.” 

“Why not? You’re standing in the dark. You don’t even need help.” 

“Shh! Just come here.” Cora nearly hisses and pats the bed next to him, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Law drops down onto the bed next to Cora and resists falling backwards out of how full he suddenly feels once sitting down. Stomach full of food and also nerves doesn’t make for a comfortable situation and the day has just started. 

“So…” Cora starts and leans in, his shoulder brushing against Law’s, “Luffy.” 

“Dad. No.” Law groans and lets his head fall back, “Stop already.” 

“I won’t. I’m your dad and I know things. Why not?” Cora starts with a teasing tone that quickly turns serious and it makes Law shift in his seat. 

“I don’t know.” Law says and can feel the odd knotting in his stomach that he always gets when Cora is on to something, “It’s not like that...right?” 

“I don’t know, is it?” Cora asks and smile plays at his lips. 

“Don’t do that to me! It’s just, I’ve never dated a guy before, isn’t it different?” Law asks and a small tremble hovers in his tone.  

He wants so badly for Cora to tell him all the answers. For him to hold him in his arms like he did when he was younger and everything in the world didn’t make sense. He wants it but knows it won’t happen. 

He has to figure this out for himself. 

“I wouldn’t think so.” Cora says and wraps a loose arm around Law, “Listen. I think he likes you; I mean anyone would be a fool not to-”  
“Dad.”

“I digress. If it’s something you want to pursue—do it. I’ve always supported your desires, and honestly? This is far less scary than you coming home and telling me that you worked a twenty hour shift, and then missed your train home.” 

“It wasn’t that bad. I lived, didn’t I?” Law groans and Cora’s arm tightens around him. 

“You did. You’ll live through this too, no matter what you choose.” Cora soothes and before Law can slip from his arms, places a quick kiss into his hair, “We may not be biologically related, but I swear you got stuff from me anyways.” 

“Like what?” Law laughs as he stands back up, trying not to groan as his stomach shifts again.

“We know when the right people come along, we have to grab them. Like I did with you, and you did with S and P. Now, are you going to grab Luffy?” 

As he opens his mouth to reply, Law hears Luffy let out a small yelp in the kitchen followed by the clattering of plates. Smile tugging at his lips he nods his head toward Cora, motioning him through the door. 

“Let’s see what I have to buy you a replacement of for Christmas.” 

\---

“I didn’t mean to chip it. I swear I’ll give you the money to fix it or replace it. I hope Cora wasn’t mad.” Luffy groans as he leans against the window. 

“It’s fine. I was trying to figure out what I was going to get him for Christmas anyway.” Law says, and glances at the gps on his phone, “You weren’t kidding when you said you were from upstate. I’ve never even heard of this town.” 

“No one usually has.” Luffy smiles as he turns his attention back to Law, “We have one stoplight, but it’s not even enforced. A grocery store and I think last year they may have put in a park? Though usually all of the kids just play in the woods.” 

“I thought my hometown was small.” Law mumbles and Luffy belts out a laugh. 

“Your hometown is _bustling_ compared to mine.” 

“Well, I hope you’re not lying to me and just making me drive out to the middle of nowhere to kill me.” Law jokes, and for a moment he hesitates, letting the thought take up space for a second. 

“It’s not me you would have to worry about that with. Maybe, Ace.” Luffy says and Law raises an eyebrow. 

He turns off of the highway, the exit curving around from a three lane road down to one and the change of quality is almost immediate. Almost grinding beneath his tires for a moment, Law tries to readjust as he merges onto the road, but the quality doesn’t improve. Looking back at the ETA, he realizes that they’re getting close. 

“You’ve mentioned your brothers before, but never really told me about them. Anything I have to know before we get there?” Law asks and watches as Luffy’s face lights up out of the corner of his eye. 

“So, none of us are technically blood related, but it doesn’t matter because Dadan says that we’re trouble all the same. She’s _kind of_ our mom. In that she made sure when we were growing up that we had enough to eat and watched us sometimes when gramps had to travel.” Luffy says and looks out the window, smile growing wider each mile they get closer, “Ace is the oldest. He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’ll like you I’m sure. Sabo isn’t much younger, but he’s a little more serious. To strangers—never to us.” 

“So, you were all three raised by your grandfather? Is he related to any of you?” Law asks and feels his chest tighten at the blunt question, “I mean-”

“Yeah, he’s my grandfather. I don’t really talk to my parents, but he took care of me, and then eventually Ace and Sabo too.” 

“Wow, that’s really...difficult.” Law blows out and Luffy laughs again. 

“He was in the military, so I doubt much phases him anymore. Though we got him close a couple times, I’m sure.” Luffy says and sinks back into the seat before stretching back up. 

“Oh, my grandfather was in the military too. Though, I don’t think he would’ve willingly adopted three kids. One seemed to be enough for him.” Law smiles, “We come from similar backgrounds, who knew?” 

“Yeah! Anyways, take a left up here. From here on out the GPS is basically useless unless you feel like wasting twenty more minutes.” 

Law follows Luffy’s directions, each turn more troublesome than the last as the roads get rougher and rougher. He doesn’t actually think Luffy is out to destroy his car, but until they hit a solid road again, Law was starting to feel convinced. It’s just as Luffy said it would be. 

As they drive through town, all that seems to exist are houses. Each with at least two acres of a yard. Every other one having chickens casually strolling around in the lawn. They drive under the single stoplight, which was blinking yellow for some reason, and pass the “Mountain Mart” that Law notes as the only grocery store. 

All before driving down the half mile long driveway that leads to Luffy’s home. It’s bigger than Law would have expected given the description Luffy had given him of the area. A decent sized farmhouse nestled on what looks like about two acres of land. Could be more, but past the tree line is hard to see, and Law has a feeling he’ll find out soon. 

Getting out of the car, Luffy runs, uncaring of Law still cautiously slipping out. The gravel of the pathway crunches under Luffy’s feet and from the inside of the house Law can hear voices start to get louder. The front door slams open and out run two men. One with darker hair much like Luffy, freckles painted across his face, with bare arms and legs. The other golden blond with a raspberry scar across his eye, and for once, sleeves and pants that cover his body. 

_That must be Sabo._

Arms tangled; the three brothers seem to wrestle into a position where they’re all together. Loud laughter coming from the pile. It makes Law warm to watch and reminds him of when his trio would get together after being away for even a week. All of their faces bright red as they struggle to speak over the other, a simultaneous wave of three conversations at once flooding Law’s ears.  

“Oi! Torao! Come on!” Luffy calls and Law walks softly as the gravel shifts under his feet. Each grinding step raising his anxiety a little more. 

“So, this is him, huh?” Ace asks and juts out a hand, “Ace. Nice to meet you, Torao.” 

“My name is actually L-”

“Sabo.” Another hand presses into his before Law can finish his sentence, and his attention is turned toward the blond, “So, Luffy. He’s worthy enough to come to Thanksgiving? Must be something.” 

“Yep! We just came from his dad’s place for brunch. Oh, Ace. You would’ve loved his casserole. All the edges were burnt.” Luffy rambles and draws both of his brother’s attentions back to him, “But, let’s get inside before Dadan yells.” 

“DON’T LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN.” 

Almost on cue, the yell echoes through the front door and all three boys laugh. Luffy’s arm slips around Law’s and before he can argue, Law is being pulled into the house. The steps creak as Ace and Sabo leap up them and through the front door, and before they’re even two steps in they’re talking again. Law’s ears ring at the sound of his heartbeat thudding heavy in them, eyes frantically trying to take everything in as they get inside. 

A woman with curly red hair looks up from the sink in the kitchen, her eyes narrowing at Law as he slips off his shoes at the door. She walks around the corner, still drying her hands on a dish towel before she holds it out to Law. 

“Dadan. No, I’m not their mother.” She says and a low snicker comes from beside her, “I can hear you.” 

“Come _on_ , you’re kind of our mom.” Sabo smiles and places his head on Dadan’s shoulder, “Why else would you do Thanksgiving with us every year?” 

“Yeah! Or give us jobs at the store when we were younger?” Ace asks setting his head on her other shoulder. 

“Or-” Luffy starts but is cut off my Dadan’s hand smacking his shoulder, sending all three of the boys into a fit of laughter, “Hey, where’s gramps?” 

“He went to grab another can of cranberries from the store.” Dadan says, shrugging off Ace and Sabo before walking back to the kitchen, “He should be back soon.” 

Almost as if she spoke it into existence, the front door creaks open once more. Law watches as Luffy’s eyes widen, his smile starting to pull along with it as he watches whoever is coming through the front door enter. Law turns and sees a man, almost as broad as the door frame itself, slide in with a small paper bag tucked into his arms. Hair nearly white with streaks of grey coloring it throughout, along with a matching beard, leaves a strange tingle in Law’s memory. 

Almost like déjà vu, his mind races to try to figure out who this man reminds him of. The memory is hazy, nowhere near clear enough of a picture, and Law resigns to letting it go. 

The man looks up, and almost as if he was an exact copy of Luffy, Law watches as his brows furrow for a moment before a smile breaks out across his face.  

“TRAFALGAR?”

 


	6. Dig In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving pt 2 electric boogaloo, enjoy!

“TRAFALGAR?” Garp laughs out as he hovers in the front door, “Is that y-”

“HEY! Shoes! Door!” Dadan calls from the kitchen and Garp shuts the door behind him, a light grimace on his face as he kicks off his shoes. 

Law’s throat closes on him as he tries to respond, but nothing comes out. His mind still racing as the memory becomes clearer. The wooden benches. The stale coffee. _Oh._

“Tell me I’m not mistaken. I can’t be, given how many damn pictures of you Sengoku shoves in front of me every time we see each other.” Garp sighs and rolls his eyes. 

“Anyone wanna catch me up orrr-” Ace softly sings out and Sabo nudges his shoulder with a _shh._  

“Trafalgar Law! Hell, as I live and breathe. You’re the last person I thought I would see in my home. You and Luffy reconnect or something?” Garp says as he slides past them toward the kitchen, leaving the baffled group behind him. 

“Reconnect?” Luffy asks, head tilting as he abandons Law’s side to follow Garp. 

Law is frozen where he stands, still trying to catch up as his brain runs through memories like film. _No._ Looking at Luffy, it’s all a little too much watching him bounce behind Garp. _It can’t be him._

“Yeah! From when you two used to play together while Sengoku and I had our monthly meetups at, uh-god, what was it again?” 

“Mama’s.” Law barely gets the word out and Garp smacks his hand against the counter. 

“That’s right! Mama’s. God, that coffee sucked.” Garp grumbles as he works to open the can of cranberries. 

Ace and Sabo pull up on either side of Law, their elbows resting on his shoulders and while usually the action would leave Law pulling away—he stands. Watching the man in front of him travel back through time until he’s just four years old. Small with the same messy hair and bright eyes, and he wonders how he could be so stupid. 

“I don’t remember this.” Luffy says and looks between Garp and Law, his eyebrows knitted, “What’s ‘Mama’s’?” 

“A donut shop.” Garp replies and earns a smack on the wrist as he tries to swipe a deviled egg from the tray, “About thirty minutes from here, nearly a perfect in between for Sengoku and me, and when it was just you I couldn’t leave you alone. So, once a month we would go grab a bite and catch up. I would bring you and Sengoku-”

“Would bring me.” Law finishes and a groan tosses in the back of his throat, “I remember now.” 

“So…” Sabo says, and Law’s attention is drawn back just enough for him to dip out from the brother’s weight on him. 

“So, you two reconnected. Right?” Garp smiles and manages a single swipe of mashed potatoes before he gets two hands digging into his arms pushing him forward back towards the kitchen. 

“Listen. I need twenty more minutes to finish this without you in here. Can you give me that much?” Dadan says and keeps pushing Garp forward, “You all can talk about the past later. That’s what dinner is for.” 

“Then....hatchets?” Luffy asks slowly, his eyes shifting to look at his brothers. 

“Hatchets?” Law swallows, mind void of the prior realization for just a moment. 

“Hatchets.” Ace and Sabo answer in unison and the excitement is nearly palatable in their tone. 

“ _Don’t_ try to do the running throws. It never works well and if you hit the coop, you’ll scare the chickens again.” Garp warns watching the boys start to slowly back towards the back door. 

“We _won’t._ ” Sabo assures placing a hand on Garp’s arm as they go, “Everything will be fine. Like always.” 

“What about the time we-” Luffy starts and gets a hand over his mouth. 

“ _Like always._ ” Ace reaffirms coyly. 

“Well, Law, it was nice knowing you.” Dadan blows out a laugh turning back to the stove. 

Law follows with Luffy tugging on his wrist, dragging him out into the backyard. If you can really call several acres of land a “yard”. Large trees all looming over the empty space of land, with branches twisted and knitted together creating a wall. What lies past them is probably no mystery to the men with him, but Law doesn’t want to find out. Ace and Sabo run ahead, racing the other towards a stump where several hatchets are buried. Looking ahead, a crudely drawn target is marked on a large chuck of wood, and Law assumes that’s the destination.

He watches as Sabo pulls out a small bucket, and as he dips his hands in, Law grows uneasy when they come back solid white. That is until he claps them together, sending a small cloud of dust out from them. _Chalk._  

“Come on Torao, dust your hands and we’ll teach ya.” Ace calls out dipping his hands in afterwards. 

“I’m fine to watch, really.” Law says and hopes the shake in his chest isn’t apparent in his voice. 

“You’re a doctor, right? Then everything is fine! Just try it once, will ya?” Sabo says and lets the handle of the hatchet bounce softly in his hand. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the rational one?” Law mutters under his breath and feels Luffy shake with laughter next to him. 

“Torao, it’s _easy_. Watch.” Luffy smiles and as he lets go of Law’s wrist, Law feels his stomach bottom out. His safety net just had the cords cut and he’s left alone standing on the tightrope.

Law watches as Luffy follows the lead of his brothers, dusting his hands before prying a hatchet out of the stump. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck all in a fluid motion and the show of confidence pulls heat to Law’s neck. This isn’t the Luffy he usually sees, only getting a glimpse once before at the fair when he demolished the bottle game. He’s strong, much more than Law ever wants to remember, and this just serves as another reminder. 

The branches of the trees groan in the gentle wind around them. Time nearly still when Luffy raises his arm behind his head. Hatchet kept firm in his hand, fingers curled around it, and before Law can so much as blink it’s gone. Vanished from Luffy’s hand as his arm now swings downward completing the range of motion. 

A solid thunk of sound registers in Law’s ears, followed shortly by sounds of yelling and his heart takes off once more. Eyes shifting to the target, he sees the hatchet that was just in Luffy’s hands buried perfectly on the tip in the bullseye. It sits like a daunting reminder, red and pierced, and Law nearly shivers. A sensation that dissipates once Luffy turns to him, eyes pinched together, smile tight on his face. 

“I don’t know how you do that every single time, but damn, it never gets old.” Ace laughs and Luffy trots forward to wedge the hatchet out of the stump, “There is a reason we don’t play with points anymore.” 

“Yeah, because you’re cowards.” Luffy says, the taunt laced in his voice and Sabo and Ace narrow their eyes, “Alright, who’s next?” 

“I’m not going until I see Torao throw it at least once.” Sabo says and nudges the chalk bucket with his foot, “We don’t have all day.” 

“This is all very threatening.” Law says and the three brothers laugh, a bizarre harmony of snickering, “If we ever get stuck in the wilderness, I want you with me.”  

“I have no problem with that.” Luffy smiles and Law watches as his cheeks softly color with red. 

Something he’s learned to ignore, given how often he ends up outside with Luffy, and how often he refuses to dress properly. This time though, it sticks with him for just a moment, almost allowing a thought to form in his mind. All tangled with what he learned earlier, the throw Luffy just made, and the fact that he’s about to attempt it himself.

Luffy waves a hand at the bucket and wordlessly Law resigns. Sticking his hands in, he rolls the piece of chalk in his hands before dropping it and claps his hands together much like the others. A cold sweat begins to collect at the back of his neck, stomach rolling as he lifts back up to stand, but he writes it off to anxiety. Ace holds out the hatchet to him and Law hesitates before taking it from him, hand shaking at the pass off. Law watches as he and Sabo back up from the range, and go further still, just a few steps closer to the house and he knows it’s out of precaution. Not that he can blame them. 

“Alright, so I’m not going to teach you how to do it one handed right away. That’s really hard to jump into and is pretty dangerous. So, we’ll start with two. Sound good?” Luffy asks and Law can tell that he’s waiting for confirmation, so he nods, “Good.” 

Luffy moves behind Law, placing a hand on either of his shoulders. From his side he can hear Ace and Sabo talking, but can’t make out the words. Not that he needs to, he’s pretty sure he knows. A thought quickly removed from his mind with Luffy’s thumbs pressing into either side of his neck. 

“You gotta loosen up if you’re going to do it right. Otherwise, you’ll be too stiff and end up throwing it into the ground.” Luffy says, completely unbothered continuing to let his hands press into Law, “You’re so tense.”

“You gonna throw or have a couples massage?” Ace calls out and Luffy shoots him a sharp look before pulling his hands back. 

“Alright, so non dominant hand on top, hold the base with both hands in front of you.” Luffy directs and Law does as he says, placing left over right, “Ok. Next, you’re going to keep that angle that you have now and pull your arms back over your head until the hatchet is in line with your spine.” 

Law pulls the hatchet up over his head, but hesitates with it just behind his head, fingers digging into his palm as he tries not to drop it. Without warning, Luffy’s hands are on his, pushing the hatchet further back until it’s entirely behind his head. His hands, like always, are warm against Law’s skin regardless of the weather. Luffy’s hand curls around Law’s wrist as he continues to move, and Law holds his breath.

“So, after you wind it back, you’re going to,” Luffy starts and tugs gently on Law’s wrist to follow along drawing him back over his head, “Bring your arms back over your head and release riiiiiight here.” 

Law’s arms are stopped right in front of his face and he swallows staring at the sight of the hatchet in his vision, hand held in place by Luffy’s. 

“When you release, continue the range of motion, each arm going down and back to your side. This is all going to be at once, you won’t stop in between or else you obviously can’t get any power behind it. Try going through the motions a little faster on your own once.” Luffy explains and steps back from Law. 

With empty hands he demonstrates the motions all at once, and even though Law thinks he understands, it doesn’t stop his heart from thudding at the walls of his chest. Pressing against the edges trying not to think about the sweat forming on his hands.

Bringing it back in front of his chest, Law completes the motions again, this time with no pause in between and as he reaches back over his head, he again feels Luffy’s hands on him. 

“You gotta go a little further behind your head, otherwise you won’t get enough momentum.” Luffy says as his hands push Law’s lower again, “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Alright.” Law breathes out readjusting behind his head, “I won’t.” 

“Good. You’re the doctor here so we can’t have you getting hurt.” Luffy smiles and steps back again, “I think you’re ready to throw if you want to. Just take a deep breath and let it out when you release.” 

“Ok.” Law nods and steadies himself in front of the target. 

Following Luffy’s instruction, he takes a deep breath, and before he can talk himself out of it, his arms are moving. Up behind his head, gearing up before he brings them forward again. Releasing in front of his face, he lets his held breath out, eyes shutting as his arms continue forward swinging at his sides. He waits for a sound, anything to give him an idea of what he just did, but nothing comes. Nothing for just a second before a roar of laughter sounds off next to him. Opening a single eye, Law sees the hatchet resting in the grass about a foot from the target and sighs. _It didn’t even make it. Great._ Luffy jogs ahead to where it lays and scoops it up, a laugh light in his mouth. 

“It was your first try! You have to get the feel down first, don’t worry.” Luffy says and hands Law the hatchet again, “Try one more time and if you don’t like it, I won’t make you do it again.” 

Law looks down at it in his hands before looking over to where Ace and Sabo stand. They are each holding a thumbs up, teeth biting at their lips trying to stifle a laugh. He wants to at least _hit_ the target this time, otherwise he’s unsure if he can even show his face at dinner. 

Maybe if he misses he can wander into the woods and disappear.

Steadying it in front of his face, Law repeats the motions, this time moving faster and releasing harder. His arms swing to his sides and he clenches his eyes shut once more, but this time he hears it. A soft _thunk_ of wood. Eyes flying open Law sees it, his hatchet barely hanging on but still there, sunk into the edge of the target. Before he can even turn to say anything, Luffy’s arms are around him, trapping him into a tight hug. 

He bounces in front of Law, laughter bubbling out of him, and Law can’t help but to smile. Luffy pauses but doesn’t let go as he settles in front of him, eyes shiny with pride as he looks up at Law. Ace and Sabo walk up, hands in the air before starting to clap, and Law becomes overly aware of Luffy’s hands. 

“You did it! I knew you could!” Luffy says with a smile, his eyes again pinching together, and Law feels the cold grace his neck again. 

Shifting, Law tries to pull his arms out and almost as if he realized where he was, Luffy drops his arms from around him. Taking a step back, Luffy lifts onto his toes, grin wide and face red as Ace and Sabo come up next to him. Unease still plagues Law’s stomach, but a quick glance back to the target takes it away.  _I did it._

“Want me to take your picture with it? To show Cora?” Luffy asks and Law quickly shakes his head. 

“He can never know that I did this. It’s all I’ll hear about for weeks.” Law sighs. 

“That’s no fun…anyways, my turn!” Sabo grins and Law realizes it’s not just Luffy who doesn’t linger on things.

Walking to the stump, he wiggles the hatchet from the wood and tries not to find pride in the small sound in makes when it comes out. The slit it created in the wood was small, but it’s still there and the sight makes Law’s stomach flip. He’s cut people before, and that doesn’t give him any pause, but seeing this is different. Looking up and around the rest of the target he sees too many slits to count, and the very center is starting to be worn away. 

“Move your ass, Torao!” 

Law grimaces as he moves to the side, getting only a couple steps away before hearing the target vibrate with a _thud_. He turns, mouth agape in disbelief and Sabo belts out a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t hit you! Come on.” 

“You could’ve!” Law argues and the cold chill of nearly escaping a dangerous situation hangs on his chest, “What is w-”

“OI! Dinner’s on! Stop trying to kill each other and get in here.” Dadan yells, and before Law can look up to find her, the screen door has already been shut. 

“Hurry Ace, throw.” Luffy urges and Law walks faster out of the way, eyes still narrowed at Sabo. 

Bouncing it in his hand, Ace throws similar to Luffy but the sound the hatchet makes when it hits the target is unlike that of the others. It’s a solid, low sound, followed by a _crack_ and the men groan. 

“You broke it _again._ ” 

“Good going, asshole.” 

Law looks back at the target and the hatchet is buried deep in the center, a solid crack running from top to bottom. If touched, the target would probably fall into two. A swallow heavy in his throat he turns back to the men and they’re already trotting back to the house. _Who are these people?_

Law heads back into the house to find the three of them drying off their hands, each moving then to grab something to set the table with. They move like a well-oiled machine, gliding around each other as Garp lifts up off the couch in the living room. Law washes his hands, scrubbing like he always does at work and the motion oddly soothes him. Taking the time to wring his hands nearly dry before grabbing a towel, he finds his chest a little lighter.

“Hurry up, Torao! Don’t wanna let anything get cold and we still have to give thanks.” Sabo calls out and Ace elbows him. 

Law slides into the chair next to Luffy across from Ace and Sabo and feels like his at the world’s most bizarre job interview. Garp sits on the end to his left, and Dadan caps the other end, almost serving as guards against whatever the brothers could mess with. The table is so full compared to what he’s used to at his dad’s house and it brings a weird feeling. One of comfort but also of feeling out of place. 

“Alright. Let’s get this over with _quickly_ for once.” Garp sighs and shoots a look to Ace. 

“I’ll start. I’m thankful for you all, meeting Torao, and the fact that I finally don’t have to drive truck sixteen anymore.” Sabo says and Law raises an eyebrow, “Ace and I are firefighters.” 

“Truck sixteen needs to be put down. That bitch.” Ace grumbles and hisses at whoever kicked him under the table. 

Law suspects Garp.

“I’m thankful for my roommates, my family and the fact that Torao didn’t get hurt. I don’t think I want to know what Cora is like when he’s mad.” Luffy says with a light grimace and Law shakes his head gently.

“You really don’t.” Law sighs and Garp laughs at the end of the table. 

“Rosinante still a clumsy stick in the mud, huh?” Garp asks and Luffy looks over to Garp, “He’s been the worst one to talk ever since I met him all those years ago. Hopefully you weren’t nearly as difficult for him as he was for Sengoku.” 

“How long have you know them?” Luffy asks and Dadan clears her throat. 

“Talk after we start the food.” She replies and takes a deep breath, “I’m thankful for good business, good friends, and good food. Garp?” 

“Alright, I’m thankful for another year of quiet retirement, boys that don’t get into _too_ much trouble, and for Luffy reconnecting with an old friend.” Garp says and Law can feel an itch on the back of his neck. 

Luffy looks to Law and Law just blinks for a moment before realizing why.  _Oh. Me._

“I-I’m thankful for no serious injuries coming into the ER during Halloween this year, my family, and,” Law pauses, trying not to overthink it as he lets himself say, “Luffy.” 

Ace and Sabo snicker across the table and through means of coordination, both get a kick under the table. 

“I mean, I explained it earlier, but he’s gotten me out of my comfort zone recently. The never ending cycle of going to work, coming home and then sleeping until I go to work again was getting old. I’m really grateful.” Law explains and Ace huffs. 

“Why’d you have to go make it genuine?” Ace grumbles and Sabo nudges his shoulder, “Fine. Me last. I’m thankful for Luffy bringing someone new to rag on, a nice new truck at the station, and probably that stuffing right there. Dig in everyone.” 

“No. One more real one.” Garp says and smacks Ace’s hand as he reaches for the spoon. 

Luffy and Sabo groan and Law has a feeling that this happens often. 

“Fine! I’m grateful for my work family,” Ace says and Garp pulls his hand back, apparently satisfied with the answer, “ _and the stuffing._ ” 

It’s chaos then, at least that’s how Law can best describe it. Hands reaching over one another, directions being given all at the same volume, and Law just sits back and watches. He’s not particularly hungry, stomach still a little twisted and he suspects it’s from eating earlier. If anything he’s worried about accidentally losing a hand if he even tries. 

Much to his surprise, each time Luffy gets himself a helping of something, he serves out a little for Law onto his plate too. Just a little of each thing and Law wonders how Luffy is single, his thoughtfulness far different that anyone else he’s encountered.

“So, how long have you known Torao?” Luffy asks and Garp finishes the bite of turkey in his mouth, a smile on his lips as he chews. 

“Pretty much as long as Rosi has had him. Though I only saw him when Sengoku had him, and once he got old enough to stay home alone he stopped bringing him. Not that it’s kept your grandfather from showing me pictures of you every chance he gets. His grandson the _doctor._ ” Garp says and Law smiles. 

“Grandpa can be a bit overzealous about that. I’m sure he won’t let you forget.” Law sighs pushing the sweet potatoes around on his plate, “I thought dad was bad, but he’s nothing in comparison.” 

“You’re damn right! You’d think you cured cancer or something.” Garp rolls his eyes with a huff,  “Either way, was it him that got you back in contact with Luffy? He never said anything to me about it.”

“Actually-”

“We ran into each other. Literally.” Luffy interrupts with a laugh and Garp raises an eyebrow as he reaches for another roll, “I was walking Meat and he was walking Bepo, his dog, and Meat got away from me...and then we were in a pond.” 

“Cute.” Sabo smiles and Luffy narrows his eyes, “Like a movie.” 

“Soaking wet in dirty pond water in November is not cute, I can say that much.” Law says and can see Luffy grimace in his peripheral, “He bought me a coffee, but then his roommates showed up and well...the rest has just snowballed. I didn’t even recognize him.”

“How many people have the last name Monkey?” Garp argues and Luffy rubs the back of his head. 

“I never told him my last name.” Luffy says softly and Ace snorts, “It wasn’t important.” 

“My god, you two are a special brand of stupid. You met how many times as children and didn’t remember the other?” Dadan says and leans her elbows onto the table, resting her head on her hands. 

“To be fair,” Garp starts and everyone turns to look back at him, “Luffy was only four and they only saw each other a couple times. Not exactly a memorable experience.” 

“I don’t even remember the donut shop.” Luffy reasons and Sabo and Ace roll their eyes, “I don’t!”

“Law used to get soup for breakfast because he didn’t like pastries and the one time he tried coffee he nearly got sick. Still on your vow to never drink it?” Garp laughs nudging his arm around the corner of the table.  

Luffy snickers out a laugh, “Torao? Hating coffee? I’m pretty sure it’s half of his blood by now.” 

“Yeah, well, a lot of things have changed.” Law says and his smile falters a little. Just a small press of his lips into a line as the words sink in.  

Sabo catches it and his eyes shift over to Ace who is already looking back to him. Both of them knowing what the other is thinking. A silent debate carries out between their eyes as they look between Law and Luffy, all the while still taking bites of food to keep notices off of themselves. 

“You grew up good, Trafalgar. Would be nice for the grandsons to get along, hm?” Garp smiles and turns his attention back to his plate, raking up the rest of the potatoes onto his fork.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Luffy smiles over at Law.

Law gives a smile back, but again he feels his stomach twist and pull a chill along his neck. They’re bound by so much more than he thought. What was a run in with someone new, no strings attached to the insanity that Luffy is—they’re now gone. What could’ve been a relationship, if Law could even make it that far, is now gone and lost to his memories. The man in front of him blurred with another version of himself.

Luffy, four years old, holding up just how many he was with chocolate smeared on his face. Law sitting there trying to keep him at bay while his grandpa talked to his friend. 

The library books that needed to be returned sitting on his right, stacked six high, all read as he awaited new ones. The building was just down the street, no crosswalks along the way. He always got so annoyed by that. How close he was to getting a distraction from babysitting, but now he knows his grandpa did it on purpose. Made him wait so that he would keep Luffy out of their hair.

Law had only seen Luffy a few times before he ultimately disappeared and considered it an abnormality. Just another coming and going of people in his life, nothing new. After all, Law wasn’t too keen on making friends anyways. Especially not with four year old’s.

So, when Luffy barreled back into his life, he supposes a part of him should’ve known. Sensed that same sensation of chaos bound within him, at least, that’s what he wants to believe. In reality all he did was confuse himself. Blindly leading himself to believe he could actually _do something_ with the stirring in his stomach. Now, Law doesn’t know what to do. 

Does he tell him? 

“Law?” Dadan asks and Law refocuses his attention across the table, “You look white.” 

“Yeah, you don’t look too good.” Luffy says and places a cautious hand on his shoulder, “Do you wanna go home? Can you drive?” 

Law’s head swims as he turns it to look at Luffy. Face flushed softly with pink of concern, his hand grips tighter onto Law’s shoulder. Usually, an action like this would be fine, maybe a little jarring, but now it just makes Law want to be sick. He avoided throwing up on Luffy once and he’s not about to ruin that now. 

“I can drive.” Luffy says and Law’s eyes widen as panic pierces his chest, “Don’t. I have my license and it’ll be fine.” 

“Regardless of how he usually is, I have to say he is a good driver.” Ace supplies and Sabo nods next to him. 

“He can do a really sick donut though.” Sabo murmurs and Law groans. 

“Don’t talk about donuts.” Law blows out and leans his head back, “Alright, well. This has been really great. Honest, but I think I’m going to be sick.” 

“Not at my table you aren’t. Luffy, we’ll see you at Christmas but get your boy out of here before he keels over.” Dadan says pushing back out of her chair at the table, “I’ll wrangle you some leftovers, just get him to the car. Crank the air for em’.” 

Luffy pushes out from the table and holds a wary hand out for Law to take. _Again. Again he has to help me._ Law thinks as he curls a hand around Luffy’s. He can feel it then, the clamminess on his skin compared to Luffy. The ever present feeling of cold sweat on the back of his neck. Everything seeming sudden and if he weren’t a doctor, he would probably be convinced he was dying. 

They slip into the car, Luffy cranking it instantly so that the AC can blast onto Law’s face, and Law resists sliding down the seat. Dadan tucks the containers into the cooler in the back along with Shachi and Penguins leftovers, ruffling Luffy’s hair over the seat before closing the door. Ace and Sabo hang in the window next to Law, their faces with mixed emotion as Law struggles to focus on them. 

“Take care of our little brother, he’s a handful.” Ace smiles and looks up at Luffy talking to Garp out of the other side of the car, “We know what you’re thinking—and just do it man.” 

“Yeah. We know him better than anyone. Just go for it if you want to, don’t let the childhood thing hang you up. You’re good for each other.” Sabo says and gives Law’s shoulder a soft squeeze, “But if you hurt him, we do know how to do controlled burns.” 

Ace laughs as Law’s faces manages to blanch an even whiter shade before closing his eyes against the seat. _Great. They know. Just what I need._  

“Alright, Luffy.” Ace calls and smacks the side of the car, “Get this bastard home before you have to clean his car out.” 

Luffy looks back over to Law and presses his lips together in a tight line. Ace is right, Law looks like he’s about to pass out, and he wonders if home is even the right place to take him. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Luffy asks and Law’s eyes shoot open. 

“No. This is just a bug. It’s not my appendix or anything else, I’m just an unlucky fool.” Law sighs and his head lulls to the side, “Please, just get me home in one piece.”

“It showed up so fast though.” Luffy argues and Garp smacks the side of the car to get him to focus, “ _Alright_. I’ll take you home.” 

Waving through the windshield they back down the driveway and Law tries not to think about Luffy operating the vehicle. His brothers said that it was ok and for the most part he feels like he can trust them. After all, they don’t seem like the type to lie about their brother.

They don’t make it back onto the highway before Law dozes off, body too tired to stay awake as his head continues to spin. Surprising, given the rumbling beneath the tires as the leave the small town. It’s not until he feels a tug at his arm does he wake up, eyes fluttering open to darkness and panic seeps into his chest. 

He jerks up and feels a hand press into his chest, steadying him before he can fall forward. 

“Hey! _Hey_ , it’s ok, we’re back to the deck. What apartment are you in?” Luffy asks from Law’s side and he turns his head. 

Luffy’s face is blurry as tears crowd the bottom of Law’s eyes, his stomach turning as it tries hard to create something to come out. 

“Ah—Uh. Three twelve. Did we die?” Law asks and Luffy snickers softly. 

“I told you it was fine. Now, come on let’s get you inside.” 

They take the elevator, one that Law has used out of spite only twice since initially moving in, though his only focus is on Luffy’s arm wrapped around him. A gentle but firm arm tucked around his chest and under his arm. It’s solid and unwavering, a perfect contrast to how he feels.

His emotions are anything but, shaken up like a cheap snow globe with clumps sticking together as they swirl around the water. Distorting the vision of the small village scene resting in the middle. The answer to what he wants to know written in small font on a storefront. 

Luffy hands Law his keys and he watches Law unlock the door, leaning on it before turning the handle. 

“I’ve got it from here. It’s just a little twelve hour bug. To be quite honest I don’t know what I’m about to do, but I know I don’t want you to see it.” Law slurs as he tries to look up to Luffy, “Thanks for putting up with Cora and apologize to your family for me. They were great.” 

A small frown tugs on Luffy’s lips, but he nods.

He knows Law is capable of taking care of himself, but it doesn’t stop the pull in his stomach wanting him to do more. To see to it himself that Law is settled into his bed, trash can once again placed within reach, ensuring that he’s taken care of. This doesn’t happen though, not with Law throwing a hand up before slipping inside. All Luffy can do is watch as the door shuts in his face. 

Leaving him alone, concerned, and a little confused. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Sick of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick sucks. Refusing to process your feelings just might suck worse. Too bad Law has to deal with both.

Stomach flu. 

Law doesn’t have to go to the hospital to know that’s what he has. The symptoms are clear and should’ve been clearer yesterday. Chills and cold sweat burdened him most of the afternoon, and against all odds he chalked it up to nerves. How stupid. 

His apartment is quiet, just the way he prefers it. Lying in bed he tries to not think about how hard the room is spinning. If he focuses maybe he can get it to stop. Maybe, he can get back to sleep for a little longer. 

Shachi came by earlier to take Bepo out and hasn’t returned yet. Probably kidnapped him into his apartment so that Law can rest without worry. It’s not like he didn’t think they would do it, but it’s nice all the same. He’ll buy them a nice dinner once this is all over. 

The thought of food makes Law’s stomach lurch and he resists letting the heave low in his chest come to fruition. At least, not while he’s still laying down. The trashcan next to his bed stands empty out of sheer will alone and he’s not about to break that now. 

Rolling out of bed, Law’s feet hit the floor and he stumbles forward a step with his arms swinging outward to try to steady himself. He finds the wall, palm smacking against the darkened paint and he takes a shaky breath. This isn’t where he wanted to be post-Thanksgiving, or ever again, for that matter. 

Stomach voiding itself of nothing but the electrolyte formula, Law groans before sinking against the wall of the bathroom. His ears ring with his heartbeat that is still elevated from heaving, the back of his neck sweaty. Smacking his lips, they nearly stick together, and he winces. The sensation is nothing more than a reminder of what he just did and causes his stomach to again turn.

Though the shirt he has on is loose, nearly two sizes too big for him, it’s his best choice at the moment. Law knows if he wore anything even slightly fitted and had to feel it against his skin he would be in his own personal hell. The short sleeves are a welcome change from his usual winter attire, allowing him to be a little free.

 _I shouldn’t have to get sick to get comfortable,_ Law thinks, shrugging the shirt around his shoulders.

Back pressing further down the wall, Law ends up parallel with the floor. His face presses against the cold floor tile and for a moment his stomach settles. Eyes fluttering, Law breathes out and the breath fogs against the dark tile beneath his mouth. It only seems like his eyes were closed a moment, but when Law wakes his mouth is dry. A bad feeling stirs in him that it's been far too long to be passed out on the floor. 

A low knock comes from the hall and Law hums against the floor, “No…” 

Another knock rings out through the apartment and Law pushes himself up off the floor with a groan. It’s probably Shachi, bringing Bepo back after he’s no doubt covered their couch with a solid sheet of white hair. Stomach rolling, Law walks slowly toward the front door and waves a weak hand when he knocks again. 

“You have a _key_ , why are you doing this?” Law mumbles and the words barely leave his mouth. 

The handle is slick under his hand and it nearly slips from him as he tries to turn it. He tries again and pulls at it with a grunt. The door cracks open and before Law can open his mouth to fuss at Shachi about making him get up for nothing, Law’s eyes find Luffy’s. Similar to how he was last night, they’re shiny with concern. 

His arms are full, of what Law doesn’t know, but he knows that turning Luffy away isn’t about to be an option. So, he opens the door further without a word and backs up to let Luffy in. For the first time since he’s known him, Luffy enters the room with hesitation in his step.

A surprise given how excited he was to finally see Law’s apartment. 

“How are you feeling?” Luffy asks as he turns around behind Law, watching him as he gently shuts the door, “Are you dying? You look like you were…are those tile marks on your face?” 

“I’m not dying, Luffy. It’s just the stomach flu, it’ll pass.” Law sighs and leans back against the door, rubbing where the tile marks imprint on his skin, “I assume whatever you’re carrying will make me better?” 

“I hope!” Energy is back in his voice as if it never left and Luffy’s eyes search the room. Moving quickly, he dumps the bag out onto the table and Law watches as a bizarre combination of items fall out: a giant ice pack wrapped around small airplane bottles of whiskey, orange tea, a coloring book with pens, a thermos, a book, a DVD, two cans of soda, and a cd. “Anything look good?” 

Law moves toward the pile with a skeptical eye, collecting the tea, thermos, and book. As Luffy starts to push the rest of the items back into his bag, Law stops him with a weak hand. 

“Soda, fridge. Ice pack and whiskey, freezer. Please?” The requests are hardly formed and Luffy can hear the exhaustion in Law’s voice. Gathering everything, he moves toward the fridge, placing everything where Law requested them, “Thank you. What’s the thermos?” 

“Uh, Sanji made you some soup. I mean, personally, I think the canned kind is better when you’re sick though.” Luffy reasons and holds out a hand to take the thermos from Law, “I got it. Go sit down.” 

“Canned?” Law asks as he turns to shuffle toward the couch, “Doesn’t Sanji work at a Michelin st-”

“Why does that matter?? Can you tell me? What does the tire guy have to do with the restaurant?” Luffy grumbles as he undoes the lid, “Anyways. It’s still good, of course, because it’s Sanji’s.” 

Law, too tired to argue sinks into the couch and tries to ignore the sweat on the back of his neck. He will _not_ throw up while Luffy is in his apartment. This isn’t a goal, it’s a fact. A fact that starts to waiver as he hears the light sloshing of soup into a bowl. Regardless of how he feels, he knows that he needs to try eating. 

“What kind is it?” Law asks as Luffy gently walks the bowl to him on the couch. Crossing his legs he holds out his hands toward Luffy and takes the bowl. The warmth flooding his hands and he knows once he takes a sip it will warm the rest of him just the same. A deep breath in over the bowl brings a mix of nausea and nostalgia all at once, “Mmmm, chicken.” 

“Only kind when you’re sick, duh.” Luffy tuts and for the first time takes in his surroundings, “Wow, I didn’t fill up my punch card yet and I’m here.” 

Law chokes on the soup in his mouth and Luffy turns back to him with an apologetic grimace. Rolling his eyes, Law clears his throat and takes another sip. It’s just as he thought, warmth spreading quickly down his throat. It’s plain, buttery, and _really damn good._ He’ll have to call Sanji and thank him later. 

Settling into the chair across from Law, Luffy presses his palms into his legs anxiously. They roll from his thigh to his knee twice before Law looks up meeting his gaze. Luffy stops, fingers falling over the edge of his knee and a soft smile tugs at his mouth. 

“Is it good? Do you need crackers? I didn’t bring any, but I can go get some.” Luffy says and Law knows just how nervous he is given how fast his words start to tumble out of his mouth. 

“It’s very good. I don’t need anything else; this is more than enough.” Law says placing the bowl down into his legs carefully, “Usually, I’m the one taking care of others, so I typically just-”

“Close yourself off type, huh?” Luffy finishes with a frown, “You have to let people help a little.” 

Law frowns back and realizes that this might end up as a losing battle. Luffy’s family is probably the kind that all gets sick together because of how involved they are. God knows Cora was. It’s why Law wants to be alone when he’s sick.

He doesn’t mind others being ill, obviously, or else his profession would be a little bizarre, but when it’s people he’s close to it makes things harder. He ends up wanting to do more. Ends up feeling a little helpless.

“I’m an adult. I’m a doctor.” Law argues and Luffy scoots to the edge of the chair pressing his hands onto his face, “I have it under control. Plus, I could get you sick.” 

“Well, you’ve obviously never been taken care of by me, so I can see why you think that.” Luffy smiles behind his hands, and Law pulls the bowl back up to his mouth to hide the quirk of a smile, “I’ve not gotten sick in over twelve years. I’m indestructible, let me help.”

“You’re not going to leave until you help, are you?” Law asks sitting the bowl back into his legs. 

Luffy shakes his head with a smile, pulling his knees up to his chest while falling back further into the chair, “I brought all the things that help when the others are sick, so I figured one of them would work. Though, if there is something that you want, I’ll go get it.” 

Law shakes his head weakly, careful not to make the room spin again. Even though he prefers to be alone when he doesn’t feel well, he can’t deny that Luffy’s presence helps a little. Just a little. 

“I know it’s nearly one, but I have a feeling this is the first thing you’ve eaten all day. I guess soup is still your favorite breakfast food.” Luffy says with a wink and Law nearly swallows wrong. 

The soup struggles in his closing throat as he tries to get it down. _Oh right._ Everything about what he learned yesterday was washed down the toilet with his sickness, but unfortunately it’s back. They’ve known each other before. Law is intertwined into his family, and vice versa, in ways that neither of them realized that day in the park. 

How could this even work?

If they dated and something went wrong would it affect their grandfather’s friendship? After all those years Law suspects it wouldn’t, but the risk seems loftier than his desires at the moment. So, he buries them a little deeper. Tucking them back into his pocket where they’ll sit safe until he can make the right decision. 

If, that is, Luffy will allow them to rest there. 

Him coming over here, demanding that he help Law, was never part of Law’s expectations of him. Foolishly, he’s realizing as Luffy sits across from him trying not to stare him down quite so hard while Law finishes the bowl of soup. His face sits tucked behind his knees and though Law can’t see it he knows that Luffy is grinning. 

“You brought soda right?” is all Law has to say to send Luffy barreling towards the kitchen, “N-Luffy!” 

“Where are your to-go cups? Like the coffee kind? That way it’ll stay cold and you won’t spill it on the couch.” Luffy reasons, his hands opening and closing every cabinet in Law’s kitchen. 

“Luffy this isn’t necessary. I won’t spill a can of soda.” Law argues but still the soft slamming of cabinets continues until he hears Luffy make a soft “ah-ha.” 

“Listen, I know you’re a doctor, and you like to be alone when you’re sick, but that just isn’t gonna work for me.” Luffy says pouring the soda into the tall silver cup, “Part of getting better is having someone. Now, what do you feel up to? A movie maybe?” 

Luffy walks the cup back over to Law, trading it for the bowl in his lap and wordlessly asks if he’d like more tilting it back and forth. Law shakes his head and Luffy gives a soft smile before returning to the kitchen. He’s so gentle, a side that Law has seen a couple times, but it never stops surprising him.

Luffy’s chaotic entrance still imprinted in his mind along with the stain he can’t seem to get out of his pants from that day.

While he’s rinsing the dish out, Law picks up the DVD he grabbed earlier to examine it a little closer. After all, he’s stuck here, why not watch something for the first time in forever? It’s a documentary. One about ancient medical practices and how they influenced medicine today, something that Law often reads for fun.

“Did you…buy this for me?” Law asks, flipping the DVD case around to continue reading the back, “This is really interesting.” 

“Hah? Oh! No, it’s Robin’s.” Luffy replies drying off his hands, “I thought you’d like it, so I asked her if I could borrow it.” 

Law starts to lift off the couch which only causes Luffy to trot forward quickly. Pressing a polite hand into his shoulder, Luffy takes the DVD case from Law’s hands with a smile. Popping it open, he looks toward the TV set in the corner and Law can tell that he isn’t going to do a single thing for himself while Luffy is over. 

Law watches him fidget with the device for a moment, a small twinge of concern pulls at his chest amidst the clicking, but soon enough the documentary has started up.

It’s been too long, Law realizes once the soft music starts, that he last watched a documentary. They used to be his favorite as a child, and it drove Cora insane. He would beg Law to watch something more age appropriate, maybe a cartoon or a game show, but he refused. The small boy choosing instead to learn about the whaling industry. 

Then proceeding to cry over it for weeks afterward leaving Cora to make a donation to an organization just to get Law to settle.

The narrator's voice starts up over a series of documents on the screen and Luffy turns back to look at Law for silent confirmation. Law settles back into the couch with a sigh and a weak smile and that’s the only answer Luffy needs before bouncing back up onto his feet. Law watches as Luffy considers going back to the chair he was previously in, but he knows if he sits there he won’t be able to see the TV as well. 

The only option is sitting on the couch along with him. 

“Luffy, don’t. I know you think you’re ‘immune’, but-” Law starts to argue but the words die as Luffy drops onto the other end of the couch. 

“It’s _fine_. Use your energy for anything other than worrying about me, will ya?” Luffy scoffs, “Now, if I’m gonna understand any of this I gotta listen because I’m already behind.” 

Law narrows his eyes but turns his attention back to the screen. The documentary goes on to detail the uses of honey and other naturally occurring substances and how while not entirely correct, even hundreds of years ago people had an idea of how they could be used. It’s fascinating to Law, so much so that he doesn’t notice as Luffy goes from leaning against the opposite arm of the couch to hovering only a few inches from him. 

Luffy is lost. Completely.

And has been since about four minutes in and only keeps watching so that it isn’t overly obvious that he is keeping Law in the corner of his vision. He _looks_ like he’s feeling a little better. After all, it’s a twenty four hour bug and he’s probably close to the time limit. That’s how that works, right? 

The odd settling in Luffy’s stomach shifts again as he watches Law mouth softly along with the narrator. A quirk of a smile on his lips. Law turns to Luffy, mouth open excitedly ready to speak. It’s in that moment that Luffy realizes he might be too close. His clue being the quick shift of emotion on Law’s face. 

“Luffy.” Law scolds and slides to his left, “You’re going to get sick.” 

Pulling the blanket up, Law covers his mouth. Eyes showing over the top, tired but determined as he pushes closer to the opposite side.

“No, I’m not!” Luffy argues and again slides closer, “Come on, you can even lay on my lap. You look tired of sitting up and you can watch.” 

“How does someone look ‘tired of sitting up’, besides you’re making me miss stuff.” Law says fumbling for the remote to pause the video. 

“Let me take care of you dammit!” Luffy huffs and tugs on Law’s arm, “The others love this when they don’t feel good and I know you would too if you just let me. You might be a doctor but I know what I’m doing.” 

“Luffy. Stop.” Law’s stern tone stops Luffy in his tracks for a moment, but only a moment before he resumes pulling on his arm, “Do you ever take no as an answer?” 

“Not when I know I’m right.” Fingers curling harder into Law’s arm Luffy wins a little as Law comes closer, “Just a short nap. You’ll feel a ton better.” 

The usual tremor of uncertainty flutters in Law’s stomach as he lets himself be pulled into Luffy’s lap. Head resting against his thin legs, Law would assume that it couldn’t possibly be a comfortable place to lay, but as always lately he’s wrong. Luffy is soft. Legs bent in a way that he’s positive can’t be comfortable, Law settles into Luffy. 

“Now, do you want me to start the movie back?” Law looks up at Luffy and his usual smile is still there as always. It tugs against his warm face and Law feels himself shrug, “Just rest. I’ll find something to watch and keep the volume down.” 

“I don’t want you to b-” 

“I won’t be bored. Just rest, ok?” Luffy interrupts and before Law can start to open his mouth he feels his stomach roll again. 

A gentle nod is all Law gives before he feels himself succumb to the weight of his eyes, drifting off into sleep once more. And this is good, fine even in Luffy’s mind as he basks in the minor victory of getting Law to sleep. Until he feels it. 

The itchy creep of discomfort in his chest the first time he looks down at Law in his lap. This isn’t like when the others are sick and he forces them into being cared for. This isn’t like that _at all_. Pulling his phone gently from his pocket, careful as to not stir Law, Luffy opens his texts to Nami. 

**TORAO IS ASLEEP ON MY LAP I FUCKED UP HELP**

**  
** Luffy sends the message and before she can ask, raises his phone above his head to document proof of what is happening. If Nami is going to help him, she has to know everything and since he’s not always the best at explaining he’s learned snapping a quick picture is usually the easiest method. The photo processes and not thirty seconds later does the reply come.

**_What in god’s name have you gotten yourself into?_ **

Luffy whines at the question, if he knew he wouldn’t have texted her. As Luffy looks back down to a sleeping Law, his phone buzzes in his hand again. 

**_WAIT IS THAT A TATTOO?_ **

“Wh-” Luffy murmurs aloud, “I don’t have a tattoo.” 

Law shifts gently beneath him in his lap, twisting from his right side to his back. As he settles, the oversized tee twists and hangs lower around his neck. Beneath it, black pokes out at the edge, a curl of a design’s edge and Luffy’s breath catches in his throat. _Torao has a tattoo._

The desire to pull on the shirt and see the rest floods Luffy’s mind. He wants to know what it looks like, _needs_ to know what the seemingly strict man in his lap has permanently painted onto his skin. Before his hand can reach forward to touch, his eyes catch another design. 

This time on his arm. 

The same sort of twisting black design hugs the edges of Law’s arm and Luffy feels his stomach flip. _How many does he have?_ Gently, Luffy reaches around Law toward his sleeve. Careful as to not touch Law himself, Luffy pulls on the edge of the sleeve, shimming it a little further up Law’s arm. 

Design curling further around his bicep into what looks like the shape of a heart. Before he can push the shirt any further, Law again shifts and Luffy recoils quickly as if he nearly got bitten. He wants to know what the rest looks like but not at the expense of Law waking up from rest he clearly needs. Law turns onto his left side, curling into Luffy’s stomach with a soft _nnh_ blowing from his mouth. 

“Oh god.” Luffy whispers, “Oh god, how do I-h-” Phone still in hand Luffy considers snapping a better picture of the tattoos but his mind tugs at him to reconsider. After all, Law is asleep and sick. He shouldn’t invade much more than he already has, “Just. Chill. He’ll wake up soon and it’ll be alright.” 

And he tries. As much as Luffy can, he tries to ‘chill’ as Law sleeps on him. He texts Nami back that he'll talk to her later, and much to his surprise she accepts the delay. Texting could be more interesting but potentially dangerous if Law wakes up and catches him. Instead, he flips through all of the channels about four times over before he gives up and settles on a sitcom rerun. It’s the one where the daughter ends up back at home after living in the city. She falls in love with her childhood crush. It’s all very dramatic and Luffy is disinterested.

All the while his eyes flit down to the man his lap. Each time trying to get a better glimpse of the design on his skin. Each time getting harder to pull his gaze away. 

He doesn’t know how he feels about it. This doesn’t seem like the Torao that he knows, this feels like someone else entirely. Even though it’s only been a few weeks, Luffy felt like he knew Law fairly well. Hell, their families know each other. They’ve _met_ before. 

So why is it so damn weird? 

It’s not like he’s not allowed to have tattoos. If anything, it makes Luffy more comfortable with Law. Shows him that he’s not always so strict, that the stick can be removed from the mud. Along with a tingle of heat on his neck that demands that he accept the fact that it’s _kinda hot_.

Luffy’s hand hovers uncomfortably on his knee just above Law’s head; hand pleading with him to brush through the dark mess of hair spread across his lap, but he knows better. Law is sick after all and is probably that sticky sweat ridden type regardless of how often he showers. No matter how hot he is, that’s gross.  

“Maybe you shower when you wake up. That could be nice.” The words come from Luffy, near silent as he holds the conversation with himself, “Get new clothes on. Eat a little more. All after I leave…I guess.” 

Law hums out another _nnh_ , eyes fluttering gently. Luffy thinks he won’t stay awake as he watches Law fight a losing battle with his heavy lids, but when Law presses a heavy hand through his hair, Luffy knows he’s awake. His chest falls a little when he realizes it and were he not so anxious he would recognize the feeling as disappointment.

But he is anxious—and Law is awake. 

“Ah, fuck.” Law blows out, hands rubbing his eyes, “How long was I out? Did I trap you?” 

“Oh,” A quick breathy word that Luffy follows with a nervous laugh, “It’s no big deal, almost two hours, but hey yo-”

Law shoots up before Luffy can finish. Body swaying lightly, Luffy waits for him to fall back onto his lap, but he remains seated. Shirt twisted around his thin frame, eyes wild like Luffy just told him he’s been out for days instead of hours, Law breathes frantically. _Two hours? Two?? He sat here for that long?_

“Luffy, I’m so sorry I-” Law starts to ramble his weak apology, but he feels it then. Sick rising in his throat and before he can explain his feet are on the ground. 

Luffy watches as Law tears away from the living room. His feet thudding against the ground before the sound of the bathroom door is pulled open, door slamming against the wall. Luffy grimaces at the sound of Law coughing and feels his own stomach turn. A lot of things don’t bother Luffy, but this is not one of them. 

Sabo used to get sick a lot when they were kids and Luffy assumed he would get used to it. Clearly he never did.

The soft rumble of the toilet flushing alerts Luffy to uncover his ears. Heartbeat still thrumming within them from where he pressed his hands tight. All to keep from getting ill himself.

Turning around, he watches as a pale Law rounds the corner. He’s green around the gills and all rest he just obtained has obviously left his body with whatever ended up in the toilet. Luffy’s stomach twists at the sight and everything in him pulls into opposite directions.

Does he stay and help him?

Or does he leave him alone to rest?

“Hey, do you need anything?” Luffy asks and his voice is small. He doesn’t know what to do for Law, can’t tell what he’s thinking as he drops back onto the couch next to him. Law’s head falls back against the couch and he smacks his lips. Slowly they almost click against each other and Luffy nearly winces, “You want water? You still have some soda if that would help.” 

Law groans and shakes his head softly, “I’m ok. I just-I need you to go. Ok?” 

Luffy swallows at the words. Deep down he knows that Law doesn’t mean it like that. Knows that it’s the right thing to do until he can get everything out of his system without someone in his home. Luffy knows all of this, but it doesn’t make his chest any lighter as he looks at the door. 

“Alright.” Lifting off the couch he’s careful not to jostle Law on the end, “Just call if you need anything, ok?” 

Law looks so frail against the couch. A tall, thin, rod of a man weakened more than Luffy would ever care to see. It bothers him. Almost enough to argue against Law’s words and stay, but he knows.

At least, hopes he knows how Law feels at that moment after asking Luffy to leave.

“Ok.” Law’s eyes open, just a crack so he can watch Luffy walk toward the door, “Thank you. Really. I’ll be ok soon, I’m sure.” 

Luffy nods, hand on the handle and the best he can forces a smile back at Law. Unsure if he even sees it, Luffy lets his gaze linger, just for a moment before slipping out into the hall. Again, he’s there just outside Law’s door. 

Alone, confused and stomach a little unsettled.

* * *

 

When Law knocks on the door of Luffy’s apartment the next day, he isn’t surprised when Usopp answers the door. Honestly, the odds of Luffy answering it himself was low given how many of them there are. Though he can’t say he isn’t a little disappointed that he didn’t see Luffy’s smile through the crack. 

“Hey, Torao! What brings you here?” Usopp asks opening the door wider, arm propped against it to lean casually. Meat trots forward, probably from the couch and she pushes up against Usopp’s leg. Tongue out while she happily pants at the sight of Law.

Law shakes the bag on his shoulder and Usopp presses his mouth into a bemused smile. A quick tilt of a nod into the apartment is all he gives before stepping away to walk back in. Though Law has now been here a few times, hell even slept here, it still makes him a little nervous. After all, there is no telling what or who will happen to him. 

Meat leans against him while he walks and Law holds a hand down to scratch her head. He missed her more than he thought he would. _Maybe I should ask Luffy about going to the coffee shop again. I’m sure Bepo misses her more than I do._ His thoughts are interrupted as Meat takes off away from him, her nails clicking against the metal stairwell.

Nami must have called for her given how quickly she is racing up the stairs. Usopp clears his throat gently and Law’s attention is pulled back.

“I wanted to return what I could from yesterday.” Law says placing the bag on the counter. Usopp starts to dig through it and as he pulls each item out a short blow of a laugh comes from him, “Where is Luffy anyways? I figured he would be out here and yelling by now.” 

Usopp looks up with a small ‘o’ mouth and winces just as quickly, “He’s in his room...sick.”

Law’s face falls at the words. A cross between irritation and disappointment as he bites his tongue. _I told him. I knew it._ “Stomach flu?” Usopp sighs with a defeated nod and Law groans. “I told him! I knew this would happen but-”

“It’s Luffy.” Usopp replies repacking the bag, shoulders shrugging, “You couldn’t have convinced him once he made up his mind.” 

Law holds the grumble that is in his chest down and instead focuses down the hall. Luffy’s door is closed, surely an uncommon sight given how open he is, and most of his irritation dissipates. Instead, he tilts a head toward it in silent question and Usopp nods. 

“Hasn’t been sick since this morning. Should be ok. Though-” Usopp starts, but quickly shuts his mouth, “Never mind.” 

“What?” Law asks, eyes caught between wanting to move toward Luffy’s room and an anxious Usopp, “Out with it.” 

“He told us not to tell you.” The admission weak and shaky in Usopp’s throat, “He didn’t want you to be upset with him for coming over and getting sick.” 

Law sighs audibly this time. Though he can’t deny his irritation, the last thing he wants is Luffy hiding anything from him for fear of him being upset. Especially sickness. 

It irks him in a way that he isn’t used to. This isn’t like when Shachi got a cold, refused to tell him, and just avoided Law for a week. This isn’t like when Penguin sprained his wrist and tried to wrap it himself. Those times he truly was mad with them, nothing holding him back as he berated them for not coming to him. 

Luffy is different. 

Luffy who brought him soup. Forced him into a nap. Tried to show him a documentary that he thought he’d like. Did all of this knowing there was a risk that he could get sick, and regardless of his track record, did. 

Law doesn’t say anything as he moves through the living room towards the beginning of the hall, and Usopp doesn’t stop him. 

His usual focus as he approaches an exam room courses through him. Feeling bare without his normal things, it’s like a bizarre dream. Like the nightmares where you go to school but you left everything at home, and oh, by the way, there is a test. Except the test is named Luffy, and he’s a hell of a lot more difficult than anatomy. 

A gentle knock is all Law gives and prays that he doesn’t wake Luffy up. He debates back and forth for what feels like an eternity on whether or not he should just leave, but the answer is given with the slow opening of the door. Luffy peeks through the crack, eyes half shut, and Law clenches his jaw. He doesn’t even look like the same person. _Is this what I looked like?_

“Ah, shit.” Luffy breathes, a small smile on the edge of his lips, “You got me.” 

“I ruined your record.” Is all Law can think to say, heart stuttering in his chest like a fish dropped onto land, “Sorry about that.” 

Luffy shrugs, a slow one, and Law resists the heavy gaze he know he has on Luffy. Trying to quickly figure out if it’s just a stomach bug or if he caught something far worse. All without letting Luffy know that he’s doing it but resigns knowing he can’t do it off sight alone.

Regardless of how good he thinks he is, no amount of teaching prepared him for this.

“It’s my fault, but thanks.” Luffy sighs and leans against the doorframe, “So, uh, what? You gonna doctor me?” 

A snort escapes from Law before he can catch it and one is given back in return by Luffy, “No. Well, maybe. Just-” Law huffs crossing his arms, “Just go lay back down ok? There really isn’t anything I can do. It’ll work itself out soon.” 

“You could...watch the rest of the movie with me.” Luffy smiles, a knowing one that makes Law’s stomach flip, “After all, I’m already super lost so I’ll probably just pass out. I do want you here, though.” 

It’s so genuine, those words. A simple request from the sick man in front of him, only wanting company in a house full of it. Only wanting Law. If not for the desire to make sure he doesn’t keel over, Law would try to refuse. Run far from the feeling that keeps tugging at him every time Luffy looks at him that way. 

But he doesn’t. 

They rest on the couch, Luffy’s head against Law’s thigh, drifting in and out. Questions weak and slurred as he builds his own story around what he’s able to catch. With anyone else this would drive Law crazy. Turning the show off just to get them to stop (them being Shachi and Penguin every time he attempted a new documentary and they refused to even read the description), but not Luffy. 

After all, as he already knows, Luffy is different. 

  


 

 


	8. Kiss Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Koala can't make the next local hockey game, so they give an eager Luffy the tickets. This leaves Law in a situation he's never been in before and with a lot of nacho cheese.

“COME ON!” 

A man yells next to Law, and he swears he can feel his eardrum shake in his head. The, forward?, someone just stole the puck away from the other team and is heading back down the opposite end of the ice. If it weren’t for the drastic color difference, Law is unsure if he would remember who he’s supposed to be pulling for. 

He thinks...the red team?

This is normally where he would ask Luffy, and have him excitedly explain what is going on with his own set of rules, but he’s not here. He disappeared fifteen minutes ago, but honestly it feels a lot longer than that. Apparently, the food line is shorter right before the breaks, and he had a lot of stuff that he wanted to grab for them. 

What ‘stuff’ entails he isn’t sure. 

Looking up at the stairs, Luffy is starting to descend them and like Law expected, he has full hands. Two white boats that contain unknown things but whatever it is, Law knows it isn’t going to be healthy. 

Luffy works his way across the other people in the row, and Law swears he’s made of something inhuman. His legs bending ways they’re not supposed to as he steps over others, all while balancing the food above his head. 

“I’m back!” Luffy says, and when Law goes to respond, his words are stolen with the slam of a body against the screen. It’s no more than twenty feet away from them, and it gets him every single time, “I got nachos and cheese fries! That way if one of us doesn’t have enough cheese, the other could have some.” 

Law gingerly takes the nachos from Luffy’s hands, placing them into his lap and stares. The near hazardous colored yellow stares back at him and everything he’s ever learned about nutrition is begging him not to eat it. 

But he’s hungry, and they kinda smell good. 

“What if we both don’t have enough cheese?” Law says, tone sarcastic while pulling a chip up letting it drip cheese back into the tray.

Luffy sticks out a tongue in defiance, but places a fry onto it, inhaling it into his mouth. A little too fast, or maybe a little too hot, because it causes him to choke. A sputtering cough that makes Law react in an instant, slamming his hand against Luffy’s back. The cough falls into a laugh, and Luffy looks up to Law with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m _fine_ , Torao. You worry too much.” Luffy strains out, but still Law continues his rhythm, “We should watch the game! It was so nice of Sabo and Koala to give these to us.” 

That’s true. 

Sabo and Koala have season tickets for the local team, and when they couldn’t make the game last minute they asked Luffy if he wanted to go. In turn, that meant Luffy was calling Law, begging him to come to the game with him. While sports aren’t Law’s forte, the last three times he’s seen Luffy one of them has been sick. 

Usually that fact wouldn’t bother Law. He doesn’t care about the frequency in which he sees people, but the idea of turning Luffy down felt weird. 

So, he accepted. 

Against all judgement, the ice cold rink, and the clammy sweat that has continued to sit on his neck--he accepted. They eat, crunching and chewing gently as the men start to gather on either side of the rink. Looking up, the time on the clock is now at zero and Law wonders if the game is over. 

“That’s the first period folks!” A loud booming voice calls out over the rink and Law groans, “It’s time for Race the Rink!”

The players take off around the rink, sheering ice up against the wall, and Law remains frozen. Watching the men charge around the space with ease and speed. He supposes there could be worse games for them to play. 

Louder ones. 

“I can do that.” Luffy says and Law’s eyes drift over to meet his, doubt heavy within them, “I can! We had a pond near the house that always froze over, so Dadan got us all skates for Christmas one year. I’m _so_ fast.” 

“I’m sure you are.” Law replies, and something in Luffy’s face tells him that this isn’t the end of the conversation. 

“We need to go ice skating together!! It would be so fun.” Luffy says, and Law sighs. _There it is._ “I think Ace still has his skates at the house, you could borrow them.” 

Images of blood fills his mind. Flashing lights of an ambulance. The inability to ever operate one day. _Ugh._

“I don’t know if it’s really up my alley of things to do. Isn’t it dangerous? Bloody feet and bruises? You could get your fingers cut off!” Law argues, and feels himself getting far more defensive than he thought he would, “Can’t I just watch you instead?” 

The question is innocent enough, but there is weight behind it that both of them can feel. Weight that immediately disappears the moment the speakers again blare. This time with a song, one Law has heard before, but can’t remember the name of right away. 

That is, until it comes on the jumbotron in front of them. 

“Kiss cam? Crazy Little Thing Called Love?” Law scoffs, sliding back into his chair, fingers still picking at the last remaining nacho. “Oh, you need more cheese?” 

Luffy isn’t looking. His eyes are instead glued to the screen above them; smile light on his face while he watches the couples kiss. Law wishes he had the same feeling about it, but watching Luffy smile might be the same. 

Law takes the empty container from Luffy’s lap, drawing his attention back. His only response is a bigger smile; that one that makes his eyes pinch and Law’s heart flutter. So simple, yet effective. 

“It’s sweet,” Luffy says looking back up to the screen, “They love each other.” 

The camera is focused on an older couple, one Law can only assume has been together for years. Nothing stirs in him to appreciate it. No croon from his mouth in admiration. 

“What’s wrong?”

Law looks over at Luffy, and his attention is no longer on the couple on the screen, but rather on him. His eyes are still smiling but there is concern in his tone. A laugh floats across his lips and fogs in the air between.

“So, what do we do afterwards? Dinner? Maybe just, go hom-” Law starts to ask, but is cut off by the sound of the crowd, and the nudge on his shoulder by the man next to him, “The fuck?” 

Law looks over to the man, but he’s grinning, pointing up at the jumbotron above them. Letting his eyes focus, he sees himself and it doesn’t register at first. He’s up there, next to a red looking Luffy, and he squints. Even with contacts in, he’s still fairly nearsighted, but it doesn’t take great vision to understand. 

They’re on the kiss cam. 

The frame is bright pink, surrounded by hearts, and Law is suddenly hyper aware of his own. It’s beating so hard it might break out of his chest, and nearly does when Luffy touches his shoulder. His smile is apologetic, but there is sincerity in his eyes. 

_Does he want this?_

Luffy gives an awkward laugh, and Law didn’t think he was capable of it. Everything Luffy does is with meaning, whether or not he considered it first. This seems different. He’s hesitating.

Law could do it; he could kiss Luffy here and now and finally find out how he feels. Shedding the layers of insecurities, he keeps wrapping around himself like winter blankets. He’s so warm now, layers deep in the unknown, and while he’s comfortable he knows he can’t stay this way forever. 

The crowd breaks into a chant, snapping Law out of his thoughts. _I can’t. Not like this._ Making a sharp cutting motion across his neck, Law zeroes in on the screen. His head shakes, and to his side, he’s able to see slight disappointment on Luffy’s face. 

The camera shifts to another couple, and the weight on Law’s chest alleviates. 

Luffy opens his mouth to speak, but before anything is said, the crowd is loud again. Law looks back up and they’re again on the screen. He looks so disheveled on the screen next to the eternally youthful Luffy, and his face is a shade of red he’s never seen. 

The crowd is now chanting, a loud ringing of, “KISS! KISS! KISS!” 

A single word reverberating in Law’s ears and it makes him want to scream. He _wants_ to! Don’t they get it? Don’t they understand that he can’t be here like this?

“Maybe...just the cheek? Just to get them to stop?” 

Law looks over at a grinning Luffy, his eyes shiny with an unknown hope and Law processes his words. _The cheek? Maybe._ It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, after all it’s what he had to do to Sengoku every time they left when he was younger. _It doesn’t have to mean anything._

But that’s just it, isn’t it?

He wants the first time, regardless of how or where, to mean something. A stupid thought to grace his mind now that he isn’t thirteen, but to throw it away on this game...he doesn’t want that. Luffy doesn’t want that, right? 

Law focuses on him again, and Luffy is still there with wide anxious eyes, and Law swallows. 

“I-” Law starts but is cut off by the sound of the buzzer. The screen returns to normal, and the crowd collectively sighs, “I’m sorry.” 

The apology is quiet, so much so that Luffy has to lean in closer to hear him, “Sorry? It’s alright, I didn’t wanna anyways.” 

Law can hear the insincerity in Luffy’s tone. It’s not as bright and is actually kind of quiet. Very out of character for him, but it snaps back when he leans up in an instant. Like a switch that’s been flipped. 

Law merely nods before turning back around to the ice. He doesn’t know what’s happening in the game, but he doesn’t care. His stomach is flipping, over and over, and looking at Luffy is doing nothing to help. 

“I’m gonna grab us some drinks, ok?” Luffy says and when Law turns to look at him, Luffy is already to the end of the isle. He stops at the stairs and gives a quick wink to Law, “Don’t kiss anyone while I’m gone.” 

Before he can call out, Luffy is bounding up towards the concessions and Law is unsure if he’ll even be able to drink what Luffy brings him. The last time alcohol was involved, he wasn’t full though, so maybe this time would be different. Well, he won’t wake up in Luffy’s bed this time...he thinks. 

Law shivers as a skater sheers ice up onto the wall, and the man next to him laughs. He looks over, against better judgement, and sees the owner of the sound. He’s a larger man, with warm red cheeks, decked in the home team’s gear. He’s the kind of man Law would expect to see in the ER after a championship game. 

_Great._

“A kiss could’ve warmed you up.” He says with a laugh and another nudge, “Though, are you two really not together?” 

Everything shuts down then. The sounds of the rink are gone, only the thudding of Law’s heart remains in his ears, and his held breath. _Are you two really not together?_ The sentence echoes in Law’s mind. Reverberating, but never getting a response. 

“I really don’t see how that could be anyone’s business but our own.” Law’s says, tone colder than the ice, and his voice doesn’t sound like his own to his ears.

He doesn’t like this. He wants to leave, but the man in question is still gone, off getting them something else. Law’s eyes narrow slightly at the man next to him, and he shrugs. His face is blushed with something more than cold, and Law figures he’s probably tipsy at best. 

Turning back to the ice, Law’s leg bounces anxiously against the concrete. _How long does it take to get a couple beers anyways?_ The idea of alcohol gives him a little peace, regardless of whether or not it’s a good idea, but maybe he can calm down. 

There is a mumble of discussion towards the end of the row and Law looks over to Luffy climbing over them again. His eyes are transfixed on the cups in his hands, balancing them carefully. They don’t look like what Law expected; cups being a small white styrofoam instead of the larger clear ones he’s accustomed to. 

Luffy reaches a hand forward and Law takes one, nearly dropping it once it makes contact with his skin. It’s hot. It’s not beer. 

“Hot chocolate?” Law asks looking down into the cup, and Luffy cautiously settles at his side, “For some reason I thought you were getting us beers. It smells better than I remember.” 

Luffy sips cautiously at the cup in his hands, and winces at the too hot contents. He blows on it gently and again pulls it up to his face, breath pushing the steam over the top into the air. 

“We don’t always have to drink together, Torao. Besides, it’s the perfect time for hot chocolate.” Luffy says grinning around the edge of his cup. 

His eyes pinch shut, but soften when he sips the drink in again, and Law smiles. An unintentional one, that he’ll never tire of doing so long as Luffy is the cause. A thought that quickly vanishes with a sharp blow of an airhorn. 

Right, they’re still at this godforsaken game. 

While the game continues, Law sneaks glances at Luffy. He lifts and leans into each move of the game, hands all the while clasped around his cup. Still, Law looks, here and there when he knows he won’t be looking, and his chest tugs. 

Law wishes he could see the world that Luffy sees. 

Would it be shining?

“Oi, Torao.” Luffy says, and Law’s focus snaps back, “Are you having fun?” 

“I suppose.” Law answers and Luffy frowns, “I don’t understand the game, is all.” 

“They’re just trying to get it into the net. Easy!” Luffy says, and turns back to the ice, “It’s not so hard.” 

Law looks back out to the men pushing and pulling the puck across the ice and focuses. He follows a single player as he seemingly dances around the ice. It’s admirable, considering Law wouldn’t even be able to stand. 

He zones out then, following the player. Watching them twist and turn takes his mind off of his heavy heart and Luffy squirms next to him following the action. Maybe, hockey games aren’t so bad. 

The horn sounds for the end of the second period and Law winces. _Oh, right._ Soft music again fills the rink and Law groans. He doesn’t even have to look back up; it’s the kiss cam. 

And they’re on it. 

The crowd again stirs into a chant, and the breath in Law’s chest vacates in a sharp exhale. _Can’t they just leave us alone? How is this fun for anyone?_ Next to him, Luffy sputters out a laugh. 

Panic thrums in Law’s head and all that can repeat in his head is a single word: **move**.

Standing without warning, Law does just that, and his cup does the same. The now lukewarm chocolate spills over his legs and drenches his pants. It’s heavy, sticky, and somehow the least of his worries--because Luffy’s hands are in his lap. 

They’re dabbing wildly at the stain on him, bunches of napkins held in his grasp and the action achieves nothing. Well, not completely nothing, as Law’s face turns an even brighter shade of red. His heartbeat is now in his ears and the sounds of the rink are blurry, but still he can hear the laughter. 

“I’ve gotta go.” is all Law says before bolting up and out of his seat. Luffy falls back into his own and watches Law haphazardly tumble over the other attendants at the end of the row. 

Luffy blows out a sigh, lifting up quickly as he watches Law bolt up the stairs, “S-sorry, guess we’re leaving.” 

* * *

 

Law fidgets with his keys at his door, and Luffy can hear Bepo’s soft _awoo_ inside. They didn’t speak on the way over, only rushed as fast they could to get Law cleaned up. Not that Luffy minded, it was fun moving fast. 

“I’m gonna get cleaned up, sorry to end the day so abruptly.” Law says opening the door and starts to slip inside, “I’ll text you.” 

“No.” Luffy says and Law stops, “Get changed and we can go to the dog cafe. I’ll go pick up Meat.” 

“Luffy, n-” Law starts to argue but he’s already running towards the stairwell, “I HAVE TO SHOWER.” 

Luffy gives a quick wink before pushing backwards through the door. It shuts with a slam and Law grumbles sliding into his apartment, leaning against the door. He feels sticky. He feels tired. 

Bepo gives a soft huff from the couch and Law returns it in a sigh. Peeling his shirt off, he disrobes slowly with each step toward the bathroom. Normally, he would never leave a trail of gross laundry along his apartment floor, but today he’s not normal.

He showers, dresses, and leashes Bepo with reasonable ease, and again finds himself staring at the door. Luffy is likely already there waiting for him. That same smile that makes him uneasy on his face, and they’ll talk. 

God, what if they talk about the kiss cam. 

Bepo tugs on his leash, whining while he paces back and forth, and Law reaches to open the door. It’s full steam ahead from the moment that it opens, and any apprehension he had about going is gone. Lost in the wag of his dog’s excited tail. 

Law was right when he assumed Luffy was waiting on him. He’s back in the corner, at a much smaller table that last time, and Meat is running laps around the inside of the dog pen. She spots Bepo and skids to a halt, barking happily, and it causes Luffy to look up. 

He smiles and lifts up from the table, but rather than walk toward Law, he goes to the counter. 

“He’s ordering for me again.” Law mutters and feels his chest get hot, “Let’s get you to your friend, Bepo.” 

When Law settles at the table he watched Luffy stand from, he feels anything but at ease. The last time he was here he nearly passed out from exhaustion and now he’s still reeling from earlier. Can’t he just have a normal time at this coffee shop?

Luffy again walks toward Law with the same white cups and the idea of coffee brings him comfort. He could use the caffeine. When he takes it from Luffy’s hands, he can already smell that it isn’t coffee and Luffy’s guilty smile confirms it: it’s hot chocolate. 

“You didn’t get to finish yours last time! Besides, Laki makes the best anyways.” Luffy says sipping on his, “It’s super thick and made with magic. At least that’s what the sign says.” 

Law sips on the edge and his eyes widen with surprise. It’s good. It’s _really_ good. When his eyes meet Luffy’s again, he’s not surprised to find them happily closed. 

“So,” Law says placing the cup back down and Luffy does the same, “No more hockey?” 

Luffy sucks his lips in, tightening his mouth into a tight line before releasing it with a pop. His eyes gaze around the room and Law can tell he’s trying, not so sneakily, to avoid the question. Usually, Law would just speak, but this time he wants to wait it out. 

He wants to know how Luffy felt about it. 

Luffy swings his legs out of sync and continues to grumble looking around before landing back on Law, “Ok. But...ice skating?” 

“Luffy…” 

“Listen! It would be super fun, and you would love it!” Luffy argues, pressing his hands into the table, “I’m the best teacher, you won’t die.”

Law snorts into his drink at the promise, “Wow, what a claim.” Sipping it gently he watches Luffy’s face as it remains focused at pointed at Law. He wants an answer. “It’s the holidays, Luffy. I’m probably going to be tied up at the hospital until January.”

Luffy, by no surprise, hates this answer. Desperate not to voice it in the cafe and get shushed again, he simply sinks into his chair. Head barely even with the back of it and he sighs. 

Loudly.

“I mean, I have Christmas day off since I’m not an atten-”

“YOU DO?” Luffy yells and the table next to him shushes, “You have to come to our party after you do your family stuff. If you do family stuff. If not you can come to my family stuff, they already know you and maybe you won’t get sick this time and-”

“Luffy!” Law interrupts and Luffy stops, for just a moment, before he’s digging his phone out of his pocket, “Luffy, I’ll try to make it.” 

The table next to them gets up to leave, throwing a quick glance to the men and Luffy narrows  his eyes back at them. A move that gets him a smack on the head, by the girl with long dark hair and tattoos that is now walking back behind the counter. _He really must come here a lot, damn._

She points two fingers to her eyes and then back at Luffy with a quiet threat. He nods before turning back to his phone, and Law watches her go back to work. It seems no one is immune to Luffy’s charm; though Law can’t say he’s surprised. 

“You better! Shachi and Penguin have to come too, they’re part of the crew now.” Luffy says while tapping on his phone and Law’s dings, “There. I sent you the details that Nami made. She’s better at this anyways.” 

Law looks down at his phone to see the event Luffy sent. It’s got a sparkling personalized background and the accept mark has a present box. _Are we exchanging gifts?_ Before he can ask, another invitation pops up; this one is for New Year’s. 

“Luffy...I don’t know if I’ll be free. People get so drunk on New Years that I’ve had to pump stomachs two years in a row.” Law explains and feels his own again slosh with nerves, “I can try to swing by for a bit when the ball drops, but after that is usually when it gets bad.” 

Luffy tilts his head back and forth in disgruntled thought, but after a moment sighs, “Fine. It’s ok, ‘cause I get to see you, right?” 

Law’s chest tightens at the question. He does get to see him, yes, but it was the way Luffy said it. Like that was the most important thing that was going to happen at the event—it makes him feel...weightless. 

In all the worst ways. 

“Yeah…” Law says anxiously sipping, and the last of his hot chocolate is drank, “Hey, the present icon. Do I have to bring something? Like secret Santa or-”

Luffy’s eyes go wide as he downs the rest of his own drink, and while placing it back onto the table it clinks a little too hard against the saucer. The dark haired woman looks up from cleaning glasses and Luffy bows his head gently. _Who is this woman?_

“Sorry, Laki. I’ll be gentle.” Luffy says sheepishly and she goes back to cleaning, “You don’t have to—but I already have an idea of something for you. It’s nothing big, so don’t feel like you have to get me anything.”

Law stutters and Luffy waves a frantic hand in the air between them. One that likely says, _don’t argue with me._ One that is about to be blatantly ignored. 

“Oh, you’re absolutely getting something back. Dad would kill me if he ever found out...I think I know just the thing.” Law muses and Luffy reaches across grabbing his wrist. 

His fingers hold tight around Law, and he’s is frozen in Luffy’s grasp. He doesn’t often touch Law, hell, when he was sick was more contact than Law ever thought he’d get, but that was sick. They’re better now. 

Yet, Luffy still holds him. 

“Don’t spend money on me.” Luffy demands and Law’s eyes fall, “TORAO LAST, I MEAN IT.” 

“Luffy, stop yelling or I’m kicking you out.” The other woman behind the bar, a blonde, chides and Luffy sits back down in his chair, “Thank you.” 

He pulls back his hand and resettles into the chair with his arms crossed. Foot bobbing quick and out of time, Law watches Luffy process the reality. That he’s going to get a gift from Law, and he doesn’t know what it’s going to be. 

“I’ll keep it really simple.” Law promises and Luffy’s foot stops, “Small. Inexpensive. But you’re getting a gift, there is no other option.” 

Luffy pushes back in his chair, scraping it across the tile, and his hands reach out to collect their cups. He nods, seeming to accept the condition, and wordlessly heads back up to the bar. There he places the mugs down, and along with them his head into his hands. Laki takes them with a wink and Luffy watches as she makes two more of the same. 

They talk as she works, and the blonde girl giggles while nodding her head. She walks into the back, and he bounces excitedly, only stopping when Laki places the cups back in front of him.

_He really doesn’t meet strangers._  

Law watches the interaction, slid back into his chair, with nervous hands drumming on his stomach. The day has been long. Taken turns he didn’t expect it to, and even though he showered, he still feels sticky. Like something left behind that you can’t quite reach no matter how many times you scrub it. 

He knows what it is, he just doesn’t want to accept it. Doesn’t want to voice the sticky little concern that will no doubt weigh on him through the rest of the weekend. It knots his stomach up tight, and refocusing on Luffy as he walks back nearly has his tongue the same way. 

“I should have kissed you today,” is what his mouth wants to say. 

As Luffy sits his again full mug in front of him, Law watches him bend over the table with a smile bright on his face. Both cheeks are rosy, along with lips that are a shining natural red. They’re details that tug at something in his memory, but Law can’t put his finger on why. So, he sits, waiting for Luffy to do the same, and they hold their cups in silence. 

Each drinking their hot chocolate until a familiar song comes on overhead, and Luffy laughs over the edge of his soon to be empty cup. 

“Crazy Little Thing, huh?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated again. This one comes really funnily timed as I myself am going to a hockey game today. Unfortunately, Luffy and Law won't be there. As always, let me know what you think! I'm really excited to get back on this again, seeing as the next few chapters are going to be...something. 
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
> Twitter: @__moes__


	9. Do Not Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Law fret over exchanging gifts, the Strawhats throw a party, and Polaroid film isn't cheap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holiday season! I don't know if it's getting cold for y'all but it is for me. Not enough for the snow I'm about to detail in this chapter, but I wish it were. I hope you enjoy the update!

Stepping out the door, Law hesitates, waiting for what he knows is going to come. Cora’s arms wrap around him from behind, and he presses his lips into Law’s head. It’s then that Law is truly happy that Luffy isn’t with him this time. 

His stomach is full — and so are his hands — of Cora’s Christmas food. Each little container having bits of the dinner he and his dad make special each year. It’s nice. Makes Law miss him a little more — maybe he and Luffy can come up next month. 

“So,” Cora says letting his arms fall away, tucking his hands into his pockets, “You’re going over to Luffy’s tonight, right?” 

 _Maybe not._ Law blows out into the cold air, exasperated, and Cora nudges him with his shoulder. Law turns toward him, readjusting the containers in his hands and meets Cora’s excited gaze, “Yes, I’m going, but I still don’t have anything for him. Maybe, I’ll run by and get him a giant bag of jerky.”

“Trafalgar D. Water Law, you will do no such thing.” Cora scolds and Law’s eyes fall, “What? Do you not know what to get him?” 

Law looks over with a grimace. It’s been over a week since Luffy invited him to Christmas and he still hasn’t managed to figure out what he wants to get him. It seems like an easy enough task given how open Luffy is, and how he is in general, but it’s probably the hardest present Law has ever purchased. 

How do you get something that says “Hey, I think I really like you, but I’m unsure if you feel that way, especially now that I’ve rejected kissing you in a public place and oh yeah we met as children and our families are intertwined and-” 

“Hey!” Cora says, shaking Law’s shoulders. His eyes are wide, almost angry, but Law knows that’s not what this emotion is. This is when Law would get into his head when he was younger, pulling things apart until nothing was left and Cora would find him crying in his room. That’s exactly what this look is. “If you can’t figure out something, let me help.”

Law sighs and the fog of air settles between them. _I guess he might be able to help. It’s worth a shot._ He nods softly and Cora’s hands tighten excitedly on his shoulders. The heat from his palms nearly searing even through Law’s coat, or at least it feels like it. 

“Come back inside, we’ll figure it out.” Cora says as Law shifts the containers in his arms. Law walks ahead of him back through the front door and nearly drops everything in his hands as Cora continues, “Do you think you can search ‘what to buy the guy I like for Christmas’ and it be gay?”

Law turns, chest heaving with a yell unsaid and drops the containers onto the counter, leaving them to slide in odd directions, “DAD.”

Cora pushes his shoes off at the door again, and looks up with a curious expression, “What? You know that it would be a bunch of things that girls are trying to impress their boyfriends with, and you’re not going for that kind. Something else other than a tie clip or a bottle opener.” 

Law considers leaving again at that moment, stomach tied too tight to deal with the question he just asked his father to help him with. He’s not _wrong_ , he’s just behind. Law searched that exact phrase when he got home the day Luffy invited him. It gave him just that; tie clips and bottle openers. 

“No.” Law grumbles and Cora crosses his arms, “I already tried that.” 

Laughter sputters from Cora’s mouth, hissing like a sprinkler filled with too much water. He’s doubled over, still most of Law’s height, and wheezing. For whatever reason, Law too starts to laugh, choked behind his hand before he falls prey to the same. 

When Cora manages to catch his breath, he places a steadying hand on Law. The laughter dies slowly, and they again stare at each other. Law knows that his dad knows him better than anyone else — it’s what parents do. So, if he thinks that he can help, by god Law is going to let him. 

“Alright,” Cora says, confidence coloring his tone and Law’s swallows softly, “Let’s get Luffy the perfect Christmas present.”

* * *

Luffy settles onto the couch, legs swinging over the arm out of time. His mind is itchy. A racing of thoughts and concerns,  all converging with the overwhelming desire to go stick his finger in the pie that Dadan just pulled out of the oven. It’s apple; his favorite. 

Still, he knows it will burn him and he doesn’t want to have a sore hand all day. What if they play games at the party tonight and he needs that finger? What if the only thing that Law needs is his help and that very finger is what prevents him? Luffy snorts at the thought. Law doesn’t need him like that. 

Law doesn’t need him like that. 

_How does Law need him?_

“Oi!” Luffy looks up to dark hair hanging over his face, and Ace’s grin is wide, “Wanna go touch the pie?” 

Luffy presses a hand into his brother’s face, earning him one back. They stand there, hands unmoving and stable against the other, waiting to see who breaks. It’s a poor man’s game of chicken, or at least that’s what Dadan always called it when she would watch the brother’s argue. Each not letting go until the other relents to their desire. 

Or Sabo stops them. 

Like he does now, bending both of their arms away, replacing their hands with his own. It’s a stupid compromise, but it works, and Sabo isn’t afraid to do it. 

“So, what’s got you like this? Aren’t you supposed to be excited to see Law in a few hours?” Sabo asks, and Luffy grumbles under his hand, “Was that too blunt?” 

Ace shakes his head no, while Luffy shakes his head yes. Sabo often just says what comes to his mind, and usually that’s what the brothers prefer. It’s how they live, without secrets and pleasantries. But something about how Sabo says it — Luffy doesn’t like it. 

“You’re excited to see him! You like him! What’s so wrong with that?” Ace asks, breaking free of Sabo’s hold, “You’re being so damn weird, Luffy. Just kiss him already.” 

Sabo releases his hand from Luffy’s face, and he presses his lips together into a hard line. Luffy knows that he’s right! Usually, he would’ve already kissed Law weeks ago just to figure out if anything was there. It’s not such a big deal, kissing people, but something about Law gives him pause. 

Makes him reconsider. 

“I can’t.” Luffy sighs and Ace boos, “Shut up! I can’t, he’s not like that.”

Sabo falls back onto the couch above Luffy’s head, making him dip into his thigh. Tapping his foot on the coffee table, Ace sits, legs bouncing gently on the ground. They’re both waiting. Playing a new game of chicken until Luffy fesses up. 

“Don’t make me explain it.” Luffy whines and the brothers continue to stare in silence, each glare adding more weight onto Luffy’s chest, “I already tried to tell Nami, but she said I was being dumb.” 

Ace lifts a leg up to push Luffy’s face with his foot, earning him a glare, “Because you are. Dumb, that is. It’s so obvious that he likes you,” Ace tsks, rolling his eyes and Sabo hits his arm, “Not that it’s a _bad_ thing. I guess he’s alright.” 

Luffy throws his hands up in exasperation and Sabo chuckles. 

“I don’t even know if his gift is good enough. What if his is way better and all mine does is makes things worse?” Luffy murmurs kicking his legs a little harder over the side of the couch, “What if it makes him reconsider...if he hasn’t already.” 

Sabo presses his hands onto both sides of Luffy’s head, palms clamped hard over his ears, and smiles. Luffy knows what he’s doing, and soon it starts to work as he’s able to hear his own heartbeat louder in his ears. His eyes slowly shut, and pulling in his breath he tries to focus on the beat. It’s heavy, a loud swishing as it circles back and forth, and when he tries to match his breathing to it, it slows. 

After a minute, Luffy opens his eyes and Sabo is still there, but his eyes aren’t watching him anymore. Shifting his vision, Luffy looks over and barely over the edge of Sabo’s hand, he can see Ace: finger digging into the apple pie. 

Luffy jerks up out of Sabo’s hold, legs scrambling for ground and he nearly knocks over the side table in the process. His head is clearer now. Just as it always seems to be after Sabo helps him calm down, and Luffy doesn’t have to voice it. He just looks at Sabo, smile pinching at his eyes, and Luffy knows he knows. 

They always know. 

* * *

“So?” Shachi asks, bumping against Law’s shoulder as the walk to Luffy’s place, “What did you end up getting him?” 

Law wishes they would have driven. The sidewalks are icy, and no amount of cover seems to keep his nose from being cold. It’s miserable, and the weight of Luffy’s gift in his pocket is only making things worse. It’s like a piece of hot lead, burning through his stomach. 

Penguin steps on the pieces of ice ahead of them, laughing at each crunch and Law waits. Waits for the worst case scenario, as he will no doubt slip and fall, busting his ass and ruining their night. It never happens, and Law wonders what kind of deal Penguin made with the devil to avoid it. 

His own foot skids and Shachi tucks a quick arm around his, steadying him. 

“Woah, can’t let you eat it before you even get there.” Shachi says, and Law rights himself, hand anxiously checking his pocket where Luffy’s gift is. _It’s still there. Good._

“Shut up.” Law snaps, and sighs not a moment later, “You both have to keep cool tonight, I mean it.” 

Penguin crunches another piece of ice beneath his feet and chuckles, “What? Planning on finally giving up the goat tonight?” 

Law stops in the street and Shachi nearly falls still holding onto his arm. The thought makes Law’s neck sweat beneath his scarf, and it makes him far more than uncomfortable. So, what if he does kiss Luffy tonight? Would that be so cliché? Would it even work? 

“He’s being quiet.” Shachi says, eyes darting between Penguin and Law, “I think he might actually make a fucking move.” 

“N-” Law starts to argue but both men have turned to him, grins wide and knowing, “Maybe.” 

Penguin and Shachi throw their arms up in the air, yelling in unison, “Maybe!” 

Law starts walking forward again, pulling Shachi along with him and Penguin skids forward trying to stay in the lead. He _wants_ to. That’s what he hopes to accomplish tonight, if his gift goes over well, and if it feels right. 

It won’t be under some stupid mistletoe though. This much Law is certain about. Everything else about his and Luffy’s relationship has been a little too movie-esque for his liking, and if his dad finds out that their first kiss was under mistletoe — well, he’d never hear the end of it. 

“Please, can you both just... _pretend_ it’s not going to happen? I don’t want you staring over at me the entire party. Robin is really good at reading people, and if she figures it out and tells Luffy, then I will see to your deaths personally,” Law grumbles walking up the stairs to the front door of the loft, “Now, let’s try and have a good t-”

“Torao!” Luffy cheers, swinging the door open as wide as he can. He’s dressed normally, in shorts, leaving Law wishing he bought him pants for a present instead. “Come in! Nami is making eggnog.” 

Penguin excitedly rubs his hands together, and Shachi pushes him out of the way, slipping past Luffy with a wink. The inside of the house explodes with noise as the two enter, and Luffy snickers. It never stops amazing him, how quickly his group seemed to sink into Luffy’s and vice versa. A magic he doesn’t want to stop and question. 

“Luffy! You’re letting the cold in!” 

Luffy snickers and Law pushes forward past him through the entryway. His eyes blink against their will trying to adjust to all the new light. There are strings of bulbs draped everywhere Law believes they could possibly sit, all blinking in time with each other. It’s impressive, and before Law can ask who did it, he spots Franky. 

Franky, who is also covered in lights, blinking in time with the rest. _Ah._

“I’m glad you made it!” Luffy beams, tugging at the back of Law’s coat, and he lets it slide off his arms to his elbows before Law jerks it back, “Still cold?” 

Law grimaces before turning to look at Luffy, “Your present is in my pocket, and—” 

“ _Present_? I thought I told you not to get me anything.” Luffy huffs, fingers digging deeper into the coat. 

Law takes a step forward out of his grip, hand cautiously touching his pocket. It’s still there, unbroken for now, and that’s all that matters. _Oh god, is Luffy going to break it?_ Law swallows at the thought, _Why didn’t I consider that?_

“You said I couldn’t get you anything expensive or big. This is small, and wasn’t that much, so it’s not breaking the rules.” Law says, and Luffy’s face falls as he recalls the promise, “It’s not a lot, I just hope you like it.” 

Luffy’s hands jerk toward the pockets and Law takes a quick step back. 

“Come on, Torao! Give me the present! It’s Christmas.” Luffy frowns and Law’s eyes fall in disbelief, “I’ll give you yours, then. Trade?” 

Luffy dashes forward down the hall past Law, quietly dipping into his room. All noise is muffled by the music still thudding around him, and Law wonders how they don’t get noise complaints. He gets one at least once a month whenever Shachi and Penguin rile Bepo up from downstairs. 

Maybe, he should move. 

Luffy slips back out of his room, one hand closing the door while the other is shoved into his hoodie pocket. If Law had to guess, his present is being held there, and the idea makes his stomach flip. _What on Earth could he have gotten me?_

Luffy doesn’t come back to Law, only tilts his head down the hallway. Disappearing around the corner, Law feels himself start to follow. As he moves through the living room, Nami catches his eye, giving him a quick wink. An action he should be used to by now, but this time it seems to hold something else. 

A secret. 

Turning the corner, Law doesn’t see Luffy. He’s seemingly vanished in the space between the corner and the end, only leaving three closed doors and a window for him to stare at. A window that presses upwards by Luffy’s hand, and Law nearly chokes when he appears out of thin air. 

“Come on, it’s quieter out here, but Nami doesn’t like me leaving it open.” Luffy says, head barely showing around the edge of the frame, “It’s safe. Promise.” 

Law walks down the hall, hesitation heavy in each step, and when he crawls through the window everything in his head begs him not to. Everything in his heart however—

“Fire escape.” Law says, plain and factual and Luffy nods, “Cold.” 

The staircase is decorated much like the inside is: lights wound everywhere they can fit, but these stay solid instead of blinking. They leave the snow glowing even in the dark, and Law soaks it in for a moment. Glittering snow, left to no doubt freeze over during the night, serving as a decoration in its own right. 

He’s never looked at it like that. 

Luffy laughs, hands hanging onto the railing before falling between two bars. The metal rattles beneath him as he lands and Law freezes, pulled from his thoughts, and his knuckle are almost white around the rail. He still doesn’t like being out here, regardless of how pretty it is. It makes him on edge in so many ways, and when Luffy pats the snow coated spot next to him Law hesitates. 

“Luffy, it’ll get my pants wet. Why are you _still_ wearing shorts?” Law huffs, and his words come out like a cloud, grey and iced in front of his face. The cold reflects his tone, so shifting in place, he tries to warm up both, “Couldn’t we do this inside?” 

Luffy shakes his head, and the snow that fell from the railing above shakes off of him onto his shoulders, “It’s loud. I wanna hear.” 

Law can’t argue with that. Even though the music is loud enough to still be heard out here, it’s nowhere near as loud as it would be if they had ducked into Luffy’s room. The simplicity in which Luffy said it melts Law a little more, and before he can argue anymore his legs are bending. Letting them hang over the edge, Law holds onto the bar on his left to steady himself and Luffy sighs. 

“So, which first?” Luffy asks, and Law feels his hand reflexively go to his pocket, an action Luffy doesn’t miss. “You! You first.” 

Law sucks on his lip gently as he pulls out the wrapped package. It fits easily in his hand, but here on the edge, he has it in a death grip. The last thing he needs is to drop Luffy’s present into the street, no doubt breaking it. 

Luffy holds out his eager hands, leaned back from the edge and tucks a steadying knee into his chest. With quick hands he takes it, pulling at the strings of the satchel and Law holds his breath. What if he messed up? What if his dad was wrong?

Pulling it from the bag, the low light from the staircase mixed with the bulbs on the railing makes the present gleam. Shining in a way that Law didn’t realize it could, and suddenly he feels a little better about it. Just a little, before Luffy gasps. 

“TORAO?” Luffy nearly yells, hands flipping the present in them over and over, “What kind is it? No! I know, it’s an Atlas, right?” 

Law nods, smile pulling at his lips. The beetle, encased in a block of resin, turns over and over in Luffy’s hands as he inspects every side. Cora mentioned that Luffy said he liked bugs after a conversation they had, and Law trusted him. Enough to find out the local science center had these, and Law went by on his way home. 

“This is so cool! I love this!” Luffy fawns holding it up to the light, “I wonder if it still had anything left in its stomach.” 

Law grimaces at the thought. He didn’t really consider that, but it’s not surprising that Luffy did. Watching him fawn makes Law’s chest stir. He did it, he got it right, now he can relax. 

“Your turn!” _Maybe not._  

Luffy pushes the beetle back into the bag, sitting it on the ground behind him. From his hoodie pocket he pulls out a small gift, wrapped meticulously, and Law knows that Robin helped him. He doesn’t have to ask. 

“Robin helped me wrap it.” Luffy says sheepishly, “I’m no good with the paper, it always tears.” 

Law smiles, and the reassurance is met with interest when Luffy unfolds his hand further. It’s a small box, wider than it is tall, and suddenly Law’s back to square one. Nerves thrumming as he reaches forward to take it from his hand and when he picks it up, the weight is greater than he thought. 

Pulling the paper off, Law lets his finger glide against the edges to undo it without tearing anything; a method Luffy apparently hates, given the sound of metal shifting beneath him. The bottom is upwards as Law pulls the paper away, and Luffy reaches forward trying to turn it in his hand. Tugging away, Law turns the box over and falls still. 

The top is glass, shining gently in the light as Luffy’s present did, but instead of a beetle encased in resin, Law’s shine holds something even shinier: a coin. It’s large, ridged on the edges and sat carefully into navy velvet. The date on it reads 1854, and Law knows his eyes must be wide when they meet Luffy’s. 

“Where on Earth did you find this? Luffy you said nothing expensive.... _did you steal this_?” Law asks, voice low like someone might hear, “If you did, just tell me.”

Luffy laughs, the sound pushing through his teeth like a hiss and the air between them clouds again, “No, Torao! I found it when I was with Nami.” 

Law wants to open the case, to touch the cold metal nestled inside, but as snow drifts onto the glass he pushes the thought away. He doesn’t want it to tarnish in the slightest, seeing as it nearly looks mint. _Where would he just find something like this?_

“Where is Nami shopping that you could find this? Not the mall.” Law says, bitterly noting how little collector stores there seem to be in the city, “Internet shopping?” 

Luffy shakes his head saying ‘no’, and snow flicks off of it. The movement is gentle, in character, and Law’s chest stirs. _Right_ , Law thinks, _That’s why I have to tonight._ Luffy tucks his hands behind his head, leaning to balance while his legs push straight ahead. 

He’s a human seesaw by the look of it, and Law wants to weigh down a side. 

“I got it at this thrift place, down on 15th? She likes to find things and sew them up different — sometimes I tag along. They have a lot of funny hats in there.” Luffy explains still looking forward and Law nods. _Of course, he goes for something like that._ Luffy blinks slow, and a soft red is starting to bleed onto his cheeks from the cold, “I saw that and remembered what Cora said. He said that you like coins, so I had to get it.” 

_Remembered what Cora said? Dad told him?_

“Dad told you?” Law asks, tucking the coin safely into his right pocket, “God, does he just tell everyone everything about me?” 

The click of ice against the railing bites a Law’s mind. It’s starting to sleet more than snow, and they can’t stay out here too much longer. If he’s going to do anything he has to do it now. 

“Luffy.” His name barely a whisper from Law’s lips and when Luffy turns to look at him, the cold seeping into Law’s skin is gone. Only a quick flame of excitement stays present in him, “Thank you.” 

Luffy smiles, that ever damning smile that sends Law into a fit, but this time it’s different. He wants to feel with that smile is like beneath his own lips. Is it just as warm? 

Leaning sideways, the metal beneath them creaks, and Law grimaces. This isn’t delicate, but when has anything involving Luffy ever been? Luffy’s eyes widen as he stops rocking, placing a steadying hand behind him. His smile loosens a little, not nearly as tight on his face, falling into something more natural. 

Everything inside of Law has been pulled upwards: a stomach in his chest, his heart in his throat, his brain out into the air. It’s all a mess, jumbled together as time seems to slow down in each second that he gets closer. Is Luffy leaning in too? Is it just his imagination?

Law reaches out a hand, letting it fall on Luffy’s shoulder, and the fabric feels foreign against his skin. Makes him buzz, a quick tingle that mixes with the cold on his fingertips, leaving him numb. Their breathing mixes, swirling in the air, melting flakes before they can hit the ground. 

“OI!” 

Law freezes, eyes wide registering the yell and Luffy’s do the same. 

“WHATCHA DOIN UP ON THE ESCAPE? IT’S FREEZIN’ OUT HERE! TAKE YA ROMANCE INSIDE, WILL YA?” A voice yells from below, echoing in the space between the buildings, “HELLO?” 

Law turns, dropping his hand from Luffy’s shoulder, swallowing his heart and his pride. He squints downwards, trying to find the source of yelling, and spies a blonde man. His hair is slicked back, pushed beneath blue earmuffs, and a cigar hangs from his lips. _Who the hell is this guy?_

“Paulie!” Another voice calls out and the blonde man turns, “Leave them alone, let’s get inside ourselves.” 

Law’s heart is racing, a fact he wasn’t able to pay attention to until right now, and when he glances over, Luffy has his head pushed through the bars. His legs swinging, completely captured by whoever it is that interrupted them. Law wishes he could say that he’s surprised. 

“I’m just tryna tell em’ it ain’t safe to be out here in the cold, lockin lips. They could get stuck together. It happened to me once, back when—” Paulie sighs, placing a hand over his face and sniffs. 

“M’well, it was bound to happen. Let’s go in, I hear there’s eggnog.” The other man says, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to Luffy and Law, his purple tinted hair shining in the street light, “Sorry!” 

Luffy waves a reassuring hand, snickering under his breath and they watch as the men turn the corner. The alley hangs silent once more, apart from a loud clatter behind them. A yell is let out —  Nami, Law thinks —  and the window behind them slides open. The men turn to find Sanji, hair dangling as he’s leaning through, and he nods to signal them inside. 

“Come on,” Sanji says, blowing an irritated sigh out, “God, I could use a smoke.” 

* * *

The blonde man, Paulie, as they heard earlier is apparently a friend of Franky’s brother, Iceburg. He recently got broken up with, so Franky had said he could tag along to cheer up. A decision that Law is now cursing every time he meets eyes with Franky across the room. A decision he himself is seeming to regret. 

When they came back inside, Nami had dropped something in the living room and everyone was in a slightly tipsy tizzy trying to fix it. It was loud, far louder than sitting outside in the quiet snow with Luffy. Law would’ve rather returned to that, warmth of the heaters or not. 

Sadly, it was no longer an option as the general festivities had started, and Nami wanted everyone to join in. They played odd games that Law had never heard of, taking turns trying to unwrap a present with oven mitts. All under a time constraint and rolling dice. Idiotic, but Law won. 

His prize being a gift card that was nestled in a giant block of styrofoam —  nice. 

Law felt himself push away from Luffy after that. Not a strong sensation, but rather his comfort came from hovering around Shachi as he again tried to explain that the shot he liked was called a blowjob, not that he actually was asking for one. It was comfortable, usual, instead of the uncertainty that still hangs on Luffy like a poorly made scarf. 

Was that his chance? Did he miss it? 

“Oi, Torao!” Luffy calls, leaned against the stairwell bars, “Come ere, I have to show you something.” 

Luffy nods towards his bedroom and when he pushes himself up, Law feels himself start to follow. An unconscious string that Luffy always seems to have the other end to, and regardless of doubt, Law always finds himself being pulled along. 

This time, as he moves through the living room, Nami places a hand on his shoulder. The subtlety of a wink now gone, replaced with something far more direct. Law pauses, looking over to the redhead who is nearly his height now in heels, and blinks. 

“Sorry,” Nami says, red coloring her pale and freckled face, “We didn’t think Paulie would interrupt you, but you haven’t missed your shot yet.” 

The words tingle on Law’s lips as if he were the one that said them. _He hasn’t missed his shot yet._ They all know what he was trying to do out on the fire escape? Were they watching them? Do these people have no boundaries?

No, they never have.

“Thanks, I guess.” Law replies and Nami squeezes his shoulder tighter, “ _God_ , what?” 

Her eyes are stern, and the gleam of Christmas lights are doing nothing to soften them, “Stop being so cold. It’s a bad act, and one that you’ll have to give up if you ever want to be with him. Let yourself live a little, Torao. We all did.” 

Law doesn’t respond, only presses his lips tighter before grumbling. Nami holds tighter still, and as Law opens his mouth to speak, he hears the creak of Luffy’s door. Looking up, he’s standing there, head tilted in curiosity at he and Nami. He’s waiting on him. 

“Fine. I’ll thaw.” Law says, curt, and Nami smiles, “He’s waiting on me for something, so—” 

“Yes,” Nami smiles, “He is.” 

Her hand falls from his shoulder, grazing his sleeve while it falls, and she turns back to lean against the chair in the living room. Law’s eyes refocus on Luffy, bouncing against the doorframe, and he smiles slipping into room with a beckoning hand. 

When Law steps inside, Luffy is at his dresser, hands digging in the bottom drawer. He’s tossing things, left and right out onto the floor, and Law swallows a snort. It’s endearing how unorganized that Luffy is, somehow, and Law wonders why he’s different. Luffy seems to find what he was looking for, and turns back to beam up at Law. 

_That’s why._

“Hey, I found it!” Luffy says, lifting back up onto his feet. He holds out the object in his hand, a small polaroid camera, and smiles, “Dadan gave this to me a long time ago. It’s where all my pictures come from.” 

Law takes the device from his hands, turning it over to inspect it. It’s old, a genuine polaroid camera, and Law wonders how Luffy even finds film for it. What he does find has to be expensive, and there is no telling how the pictures even turn out. Why does he keep using something like this?

“Because,” Luffy says, pulling it back out of his hands, almost like he read his mind, “I like holding them. When they develop, it’s fun to watch your memory fade into life. Cool, right?” 

Law nods, letting his eyes scan Luffy’s room again, and he finds the other polaroids that he has on display. The ones of his brothers, of Zoro sleeping in a funny angle, Meat when she was a puppy holding a bone bigger than she was, amongst others all hanging on his wall. It’s something Law could never curate for himself even if he tried. 

He envies that. 

“I wanna take one of us! I don’t have one yet.” Luffy says, and when Law looks back at him, he’s already pressed against his side, “Now, you have to hold still, or you’ll blur. I learned that the hard way a long time ago.” 

Luffy’s arm is around him, pulling them face to face, and Law can feel the warmth on his cheeks. It’s gentle, that same feeling his hands seem to give, and Law fights between relaxing and remaining on edge. That distance that he couldn’t seem to close earlier is now gone; nothing stands between them. 

“Ok, 1, 2, 3!” Luffy counts, and Law can feel his skin pull against his cheek into a smile.

The flash pops up from the top, showering them in a quick light, and Luffy pulls away. Hands now preoccupied with retrieving the picture printing from the machine. It’s dark, still undeveloped, and Law waits for Luffy to shake it. When he doesn’t, Law’s eyebrows lift in surprise; something that doesn’t get past Luffy. 

“I know you’re not supposed to shake them, Torao. I do know some things.” Luffy chides. 

“I didn’t say you didn’t.” Law retorts, shoving his hands into his pockets. The edge of the coin box pricks at his hand, and he loosens. _Let yourself live a little._ “How’s it turning out?” 

Luffy holds the photo up to the dim light that is coming through the door, and a smile again tugs at his face. His eyes pinch together, and he holds it out towards Law, letting the bigger strip of white serve as his grip. Law takes it, gingerly letting it rest in his hand before turning it around. 

The picture is still a little dark, but not as much as he thought it would be. The flash painted their skin, coloring the cold on their cheeks, and drowned out the background. It’s just he and Luffy, pressed together in the dark. Luffy is smiling, just as Law thought he was, but when he sees his face he swallows in surprise. 

He’s smiling too. It’s soft, not nearly as big as the one Luffy has on his face, but it’s there. He looks...happy. He _is_ happy. This shouldn’t be as shocking as it feels, standing here in the dark with an eagerly bouncing man. 

“Do you want to take another? So, you can have one?” Luffy asks. 

Luffy lays the picture onto the shelf beneath the others that are hung up, and quickly turns back. Someone yells in the living room, Iceburg, and Law looks out into the hall. He keeps forgetting somehow, amidst all these people, that he and Luffy can’t truly be alone. 

Why did he think he could do anything tonight? 

“Yeah,” Law says, rolling his shoulders slowly, trying to loosen some of the grip his mind has on him, “I’d like that.” 

“I thought you didn’t decorate sentimentally.” Luffy says, fiddling with the camera again, “Where would you even put it? 

Law grimaces, and Luffy laughs. That’s right, Luffy has seen his apartment now. He knows how Law keeps things there, but— 

“You haven’t seen my room. You don’t know how I decorate there.” Law remarks, and Luffy’s eyebrows shoot up, “I could have tons of pictures in there.” 

Pressing against him, Luffy once again molds into Law’s side, and his heat seeps through. His hand reaches, angling away from the light, and Luffy’s finger rests on the button. Law lets his arm move then, releasing it from between them, letting it instead wrap around Luffy’s waist. It’s casual, in theory, and for most people they would do it without thinking just to make the position more comfortable. 

But for Law its more. 

His hand curves around Luffy’s waist, letting it settle into the slight dip, and he resists curling his hand into the fabric. He could try again. Now, beneath the sight of a lens, he could kiss Luffy. He could let the camera paint his surprise as Law’s lips pressed against his. 

Let something else develop for once. 

“1, 2, 3—”

“Luffy!” 

Law’s head jerks to the side, crashing into Luffy’s forehead and the flash sets off. A dull throb starts to pound under Law’s skin, and a curse slips from his mouth. Luffy again pulls away, and when Law opens his eyes, he sees Zoro leaned against the door. His hand pressed up against the frame, body slack beneath it. 

_Great._

“Zoro! You made the picture blurry!” Luffy huffs, holding the polaroid in his hand, “I’m out of film too! You owe me...and Torao.” 

Zoro looks up, eyes swimming and Law narrows his. 

“Sorry, Torao, I didn’t know you were here. I was gettin’ Luffy for somethin’...didn’t know there was a party in here too.” Zoro slurs gently, a knowing smile on his face, “I’ll leave you _alone_.” 

Zoro slips back into the hall, greeted with yelling, and Luffy taps on Law’s shoulder. A sheepish smile sits on his face as he hands him the polaroid. It’s blurred, just as Luffy said, but something about it is clear. Law’s eyes are shut, head moving towards Luffy’s, and the sight makes him shift. Can Luffy tell what he was trying to do? 

“I’ll get more film and we can try again.” Luffy says, scuffing his foot against the ground, “Do you want that one, still?” 

Law stares at it, letting his heart thrum a little faster, and he feels a smile tweak at the corner of his lips. It’s a mess, clearly, but when have they ever been put together? If anything, it’s everything Law loves about being around Luffy. A fact he hasn’t admitted to anyone, much less himself, until now. 

Those feelings have stayed locked up. Held behind a thick wrapping of plain paper, tied up with an equally plain bow. The recipient space on the tag is empty, written once and then whited out with haste. Tape stripes on the sides aren’t secure, and the contents are starting to barely show. 

The words, “Do not open” are printed along the top in bright red lettering. A warning that has stayed there for years now, and the font is starting to fade on the first two words. Luffy places a hand on Law’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, and when he looks down to him, he looks apologetic. Law moves, placing his hand atop Luffy’s in a silent acceptance, and stands there. 

In the dim light of Luffy’s room, Law is held in another time. It’s familiar, almost like deja vu, but not quite. It isn’t until Luffy reaches up and touches his face gently does it come back. The night he stayed here, flooding into him like a wave. 

Luffy carried him to bed. Luffy made sure he wasn’t going to get sick. Luffy told him if he needed anything to just ask. Law asked. Law— 

“Hey,” Luffy says, pulling his hand and Law back, “We should probably go back, huh? Oh! I should put my present up.” 

Luffy pulls the beetle from his pocket, safely placing it on the shelf, and shifts it into place. It sits among other small items: bottle caps, stickers, and other odd trinkets that Law can’t quite make out. Reaching upwards, Luffy clips the polaroid of them together into the line with the others, and seeing it amongst the rest makes Law’s stomach groan. 

He’s something now. 

Law’s hand fidgets with the present in his pocket, and his eyes follow Luffy as be bounces back through the door of his room. He stops, just a step out into the hall, and turns to look at Law. The light has swallowed him up, making him shine in ways Law didn’t think people could. 

When Luffy reaches out a hand, eyes wide with expectation, Law moves. He holds tightly onto him, and when Luffy pulls him forward, Law feels the paper on his present start to tear a little more. The lettering fluttering off into the void, and only the word “open” remains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I am. It's killing me too, I promise. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and I hope you all have a great December! Hopefully with uninterrupted plans. 
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
> Twitter: @__moes__


	10. 3...2...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ❤️

Law paces back and forth across the floor in front of his bed, and Bepo watches as he goes. A pattern: five steps there, five steps back. Bepo tries not to huff against the edge, but it still blows out of his mouth every so often when Law pauses. A silent question of what he’s doing. 

“I don’t know!” Law says, rubbing his free hand across his face, and stops to stand in front of Bepo. Reaching down, he scratches his head gently, making him squint his eyes happily like he’s smiling. It makes Law smile too for a moment. A moment that doesn’t last long as his dad again sighs in his ear. 

“You could’ve met up the next day, or the one after! Why has it been _six days_ since you’ve seen him? You know you can see each other outside of holidays, Law.” Cora says, and he’s half teasing, half serious. Like Law doesn’t actually know that he can see Luffy outside of the holiday. 

“I know.” Law groans, and Bepo grumbles matching his tone. 

“You know. You don’t know. Do you know any other words? I swore I taught you more.” Cora continues his barrage, and Law again grumbles, “I’ll ask you this then; what are you planning on doing when you see him again tonight?” 

Law feels his hand buzz on Bepo’s head, and he pulls it back. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do at the party tonight. Hell, he doesn’t know if he’s even going to be able to stay the entire time. Depending on how the ER can handle themselves, he might get to see the new year outside of white walls for the first time in a few years. 

“I don’t know.” 

“LAW.” Cora yells and Law pulls the phone away from his face with a wince. Well! He doesn’t know! “You have a few hours to figure it out, but we both know the answer. You can’t keep putting it off or Luffy is going to think you don’t like him. Which isn’t true.” 

“Which isn’t true.” Law repeats, and moves his hand to scratch under Bepo’s chin. He starts to roll on his back and Law pushes the phone between his ear and shoulder to put both hands on his stomach. “I’ll do it. If I don’t kiss him, I’ll at least tell him. Ok?” 

“No!” 

“No?” Law asks, moving his hands slower, causing Bepo’s back leg to start to thump against the bed, “Why not?” 

“It’s New Year’s Eve, you know what happens at midnight. You have to.” Cora says, and it’s nearly a whine from his dad’s lips, “I know it’s cliché or whatever, but if you’re not gone by then you have to. Promise me or I’ll come over every other weekend for the next year.” 

Law hums and Cora huffs on the other side, “Fine. If I’m not gone already I’ll do the stupid countdown kiss, and make it unspecial, and we’ll have to remember it was because of tradition instead of us wanting to, for as long as we’re together.” 

A heavy beat of silence is held between them, leaving only the low noise of the city in Law’s ear. 

“When you say it like that…” Cora trails off, and Law’s phone starts to buzz beneath his ear. 

Pulling it back, he sees Luffy’s name on the screen and swallows. _What could he need? I’m not supposed to head over for another hour. Maybe they need me to grab something?_ “Hey dad, it’s Luffy, I gotta let you go.” 

“KISS HIM. I love you, have fun, and don’t get thrown up on.” Cora says before hanging up, and Law switches the phone call over. 

The line connects, and before he can question it and a screech immediately comes over the receiver. He pulls away and Bepo gives a low howl. _Is something dying over there?_

“Hey! Torao!” Luffy yells, and the screech behind him fades, “Sorry, Franky is having issues with the speakers. Could you do me a favor?” 

“Sure.” Law replies, and without realizing it, has started pacing again, _1, 2, 3 —_ “Why is Franky messing with the speakers? What kind of party are you planning? I thought it was just the usual group.” 

The usual group. He’s a part of a usual group. Shachi and Penguin aren’t alone with just him anymore. They’re all a group together. If he could tell himself where he’d be two months ago...he wouldn’t believe it. _4, 5 —_ Law catches a glimpse of himself in the small mirror on his wall, and pauses in his pacing. 

“Could you grab some more coasters and bottle openers if you have them at your place? I hate to ask but I don’t think there will be enough.” Luffy says and Law nods at himself in the mirror, and grimaces realizing he needs to actually respond. 

“Yeah, I think I have some lying around. Need anything else?” Law asks adjusting the collar of his shirt, and he wonders if he should change before he leaves.

“ _You!_ ” Luffy snickers and Law’s neck catches fire. 

He watches as the red paints across his skin, still hovering in front of the mirror. His lips press into a tight line to hold back the groan in his mouth. _Him_. He’s just teasing, like when people say, ‘Just bring yourself!’. Right?

Right.

“I don’t know how long I can stay, but I am coming. Promise.” Law says, tone a little too serious for his liking, but it doesn’t seem to phase Luffy in the slightest. 

“I know! Just getting to see you at all is good. I’d hate to end the year without seeing you again.” Luffy snickers, and Law can see that pinching grin on his face, “Head over whenever, you’re always welcome you know.” 

Law does know. It’s not anything he would ever take him up on normally, but the offer standing is nice. Makes him feel a little better when he snaps his fingers twice and Bepo gets up to follow him. He needs to take him to the woman that lives next door before he can go. She’s watched Bepo before, and she actually cares for dogs full time, so Law feels good living him there for the night. 

Party or not, he probably won’t be home any time soon, but Bepo will have fun with Ikkaku. He always smells like peanut butter when Law picks him up from her. No doubt spoiled rotten while he’s there. 

“I’ll be over soon. I gotta look for my stuff and drop Bepo to his sitter.” Law mumbles, eyes scanning his front room. _Where are all my coasters?_ “What are you doing with Meat?”

Luffy hums on the other end and a gentle bark comes through, “I think she’s fine here. She doesn’t like the fireworks people set off, or too many people around her, so usually we let her stay in Usopp and Brook’s room since it’s quieter. She’ll have a bed, and treats, and a weird grass pee pad thing. It’s kinda funny though, fake pee grass.” 

 _Too many people._ Law starts to ask just how many people are going to be at the house tonight. Will he even have a chance with all these new people around in the first place? Will he even feel comfortable?

“I think the keg is here! See you soon, Torao!!” Luffy cheers, and before Law can respond he’s hung up. 

* * *

When Law goes to knock on the door of Luffy’s place, he hesitates. Willing to try something, he reaches down grabbing the handle, and when it easily turns he holds his breath. Walking in without announcing himself is a bold move if any, but part of him wants to try it. 

The cold of winter still pinching his skin, Law looks around him back onto the street. People are out, walking to parties or bars, and he groans hoping that he doesn’t see any of their faces in a few hours. It’s eleven now, and he makes a mental bet with himself that he’ll leave by ten minutes until midnight. All the more serious cases always end up drunk before the year ends, and Law can already hear the grotesque sound of a stomach being pumped. 

 _No._ Law thinks, hand still hovering on the handle, _I’m not going to think about leaving before I’ve even gone inside. I’m not going to let this ruin my night._

Pushing the door open, Law is met just as he is most of the time at the house, with a wall of sound. It thuds, vibrating beneath his feet, and when he steps inside, the first eyes that find his are Usopp’s. Setting his drink down, he hops across the entryway with his hands up.

“Torao! You’re here!” Usopp beams and Law weakly smiles shoving his hands in his pockets, “And you finally just walked in… NAMI YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS.” 

Law blinks in surprise as Nami turns around with a frown, hand digging into her pocket. Next to her, a girl that Law hasn’t seen before, laughs. Her skin is dark, a gorgeous olive tone, and the way the light hits her hair it almost looks blue. No, it _is_ blue. 

Nami walks over, shoving the bill into Usopp’s hand and as he inspects it she leans against his shoulder. 

“Damn, I thought you wouldn’t come in on your own until at least February.” Nami sighs and Usopp again snickers, “How did you read him better than I could? Well, we still have — never mind.” 

Law narrows his eyes at the two of them, pulling the gloves off his hands. _So. They’re betting on me, huh?_

The blue haired girl trots over behind Nami and waits, hands held in front of her. She’s proper, unlike the rest of the group, and Law wonders just how she got roped in. Someone who actually seems to possess patience...he could see himself liking her. A breath of fresh air in this group. 

“Oh, I’m so rude.” Nami laughs and lovingly wraps an arm around the girl’s shoulder, “This is Vivi. She’s—”

Vivi holds out her hand, and Law takes it, shaking gently, “I’m her girlfriend, nice to finally meet you Law. I hear a lot about you.” 

Nami’s arm moves to tighten around Vivi’s neck and she tugs her backwards gently. Law lets his hand fall and sighs. _Of course she’s talked about me to her. But what about is the question._

“So, Vivi.” Law says, and Nami and Vivi both perk up, “How many bets do these two have on me?” 

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about Torao, you’re so funny.” Usopp laughs awkwardly, patting him on the back, “That was the only one.” 

“TORAOOO!” 

Nami falls out of the way, pulling Vivi with her back towards the living room, and Usopp towards the kitchen as Luffy bounds forward. He jumps up to loop his arms around Law’s neck, and hangs, eyes shining as he adjusts. Law feels a tingle up his back, and Luffy bounces in place for a moment before pulling away. He’s in a black shirt, long sleeved as always, and somehow it makes him look older. A different look, but all the same Luffy as he hisses his usual _shishishi_. 

“You came! Where are the bottle openers or coasters?” Luffy says, head tilting to the side trying to look around Law, “Did you forget?” 

Law pushes his hand into his pocket, and when he pulls it back out, a small collection of bottle openers are held in his fist. Usopp holds out his hand and Law drops them into his palm softly, “Thanks! Now Sanji won’t complain about his potentially being bent or broken. If I have to hear about the one he got specifically for — never mind.” 

Law catches Sanji turn from his conversation out of the corner of his eye, a wary look no doubt from hearing the mention of his name. A waved hand from Law is all it takes for him to turn back. Law lets his eyes linger for a moment, focusing on who Sanji is talking to, and he realizes he doesn’t know her. Quickly sweeping the room, Law realizes there are several people he doesn’t know that are here. 

Along with ones he couldn’t forget if he tried. 

“Torao!” The familiar voice echoes from the kitchen and Law turns to find Ace sitting on the counter, swinging his legs, “You’re still alive, that’s good.” 

Luffy huffs and Law watches as his stance changes, nearly shielding Law from him. _How odd_. Ace seems to stare down whatever look Luffy is giving him, but ultimately turns to pick some cheese off of the plate next to him. Luffy turns back to Law with a sheepish smile and when he rubs the back of his head, it clicks. 

“Ace doesn’t like me, does he?” Law whispers and Luffy’s eyes widen, “It’s not exactly hidden.” 

Luffy grabs Law’s wrists, holding them together between them, and he tugs, pulling Law down until his ear is at Luffy’s mouth. The all too close feature makes Law stomach stir, but it’s forgotten once Luffy starts harshly whispering, “He does! He’s just slow to trust, but don’t worry about him, ok?” 

The act is sweet, genuine coming from Luffy like this, and Law nods. This is all Luffy needs, as he lets go and again bounces back to stand in front of Law. When he goes to open his mouth again, a screech sounds out through the space, and everyone flinches. 

“Sorry! I’m trying to get the surround sound up for the countdown, but the cables aren’t being too suuuper.” Franky explains, jerking something out and the sound stops, “I’ll have it fixed by then.” 

“I can help!” Luffy says, perking up, and Law raises a skeptical eyebrow, “I can. Plus, I never get shocked, so I help out a lot.” 

Usopp nods, grimacing lightly, and places a hand on Law’s shoulder. He juts a thumb towards the kitchen, and in an unspoken agreement, they start walking. He forgets, often, that when he’s here he doesn’t have to be glued to Luffy’s side to fit in. That the others want to see and talk to him too, and that Luffy needs to do what he does best — mingle. 

Usopp walks to the fridge, hands digging out a few beers, and as he opens them Law leans against the sink. From here he can see the entire open floor. He notices that Sabo is here, not that he didn’t expect it now that he’s seen Ace, tucked away into the corner talking to Robin. They’re engaged in what seems to be a pretty serious conversation, and even watching makes Law uncomfortable. 

He continues to find Nami and Vivi next, now talking to Zoro who is laid on the floor. He seems fine, not even drunk yet, but still he lays with a hand propping his head up as he talks to the women sitting cross legged in front of him. Sanji is still talking in the corner with the woman Law saw earlier. He can see her better now from this angle: her hair is long, a warm chestnut in color that is pulled up in pigtails with side swept bangs, and when Sanji says something she blushes deeply. Her hand reaches out, squeezing his shoulder, only for a moment before she recoils, face even redder than before. 

“Law.” 

Law looks over, and then up, to find Brook standing next to him. No amount of being around him has gotten Law used to the fact that he’s nearly skin and bones, but it’s getting easier. Brook hands him an open bottle, and Law takes it, rotating the label to check the percentage. He ate earlier, but he is _not_ repeating what he did last time he drank here. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t let that happen again.” Brook tuts and Law takes a sip, “It’s homebrew! My own devising, from the set up downstairs. I call it ‘Bink’s Brew’, after the first song I ever made money with.” 

Law lets it rest on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. It’s sweet, with a bitter aftertaste, and Law pulls the bottle to his lips again. An action met by a soft laugh from Brook, who then takes a swig too. They stand, drinking quietly as they watch the others. It’s nice, and makes Law wonder why he hasn’t spent more time with Brook before. 

“You know, Law. Life is very short.” Brook says, and Law looks up at him, unsure of where he’s going with this, “In your life, there will be windows of time for things — and if you miss them — there is no reopening them. So, take them while you can.” 

Somewhere in the living room someone drops something, and Nami groans loudly. Law doesn’t turn to look, he just takes another sip of beer. It’s getting more bitter than it was before, but not in a bad way. Sour. 

“That was...very cryptic.” Law finally replies, after letting the thought turn over in his head a few times. 

“Well, when you’re as old as I am, everything is cryptic — even me! Yohohoho.” Brook laughs, and places a hand on Law’s shoulder. It’s light, almost frail, but the weight of the action is heavy. 

Loud blaring comes from the living room, screech once again filling the air, and everyone’s hands go up to their ears. Franky is now fumbling trying to get it to stop, and when Law looks to find Luffy, he’s no longer beside him. He’s instead hovering at the entrance of the hallway, usual red hoodie pulled on, with eyes searching until they land on Law. 

He tilts his head backwards with a wince, giving a silent plea, and disappears into the dark. 

“I think you better follow him, ” Brook sighs, and slowly pulls his hand away, “Trust me, Law. Don’t miss that window.” 

It pieces together then, and the beer churns in his stomach. He knows exactly what Brook is saying now. Nodding, Law places the empty bottle on the counter and weaves around the island to follow Luffy. He’s there, waiting at the end of the hall, fingers prying the window open. 

Cold pours in as he opens it and turning back, Luffy smiles when his eyes meet Law’s. It’s like déjà vu…but not.

Without a word, he moves quickly through the window, a flash of red and blue slipping out into the dark of night. His body moving on its own, Law ducks through the frame to follow. The metal creaking of the escape dulled beneath him from inches of snow, now deeper than the last time he was out here. The last time. 

Not even a week ago, they sat on the edge with their legs swinging above the street. They exchanged gifts — nothing more. Law hopes Franky gave Paulie a hard enough time for him, or he’ll have to the next time he sees him. 

“Come on. It’s safe.” Luffy calls, and Law looks up to see him climbing up the stairs.

The same small glass lights twist around the railing upwards, but now covered partially with ice, leaving them to crack gently beneath Law’s hand. They’re still here from Christmas, and while the glow was nice last time he saw them, seeing them light Luffy from below is far different.

The gentle touch of white on his skin and clothes makes him near ethereal. An angel that managed to stick around past the 25th. 

“What? Are you _scared_?” Luffy teases, and for them it’s nothing new, but Law wants to answer yes. 

His heart still trying to break out of his rib cage with every thump. Throat closing with every breath. How did he end up out here? Why did he choose now?

“ _No_.” Law’s warbled reply is soft, and before Luffy can dare taunt him, again he pushes forward. His eyes cast out into the alley while the lights burn at his hands, searching for anyone who could possibly be down there. Time is moving so slow now, it feels like, if not stopped entirely.

Luffy skips the last step, feet landing on the next level with a ringing thud. Metal bowing loudly back into place, Law’s hand tightens around the railing. A laugh bursts from Luffy’s mouth as snow falls off the sides into the air before hitting the ground of the alley below. It’s a sound Law would rather drown out with the crunch of snow beneath his own feet, but even they’re betraying him. 

Luffy’s head is tilted back, trying to catch snow on his tongue, making his breath puff into a cloud around him. A low _ahhhh_ coming from his mouth as he holds it open. When Law reaches the next level, letting himself rest with a foot still behind him with hesitation like he may run, his face is nearly white. _It’s here._ He knows this now, standing on this fire escape again, with the soft wailing of sirens surrounding them. 

“Sorry about the sound inside.” Luffy says, leaning his head back up and digging his hands into his pockets. His smile is sheepish, like he’s not actually sorry at all, but Law blows out into the air in acceptance, “I didn’t know when he was messing with them earlier that they’d _still_ be broken. Weird.” 

Law thinks back to earlier, watching Franky struggle with the cords. So out of character for the man that can fix anything, “ _Yeah, weird_.” 

Luffy rocks on his heels, his trademark move, and snickers at the cascade of crunching beneath his sandals. A steady _pop pop pop pop_ as they roll, compacting the snow against the ledge. _His sandals!_ Law makes a mental note to buy Luffy actual shoes as a late Christmas present, if he doesn’t push him away after this. His dad’s voice echoes in his head again, a subtle comforting reminder that Luffy feels the same way that he does. 

_He does._

“Luffy.” Law says, word caught in his throat and he coughs, causing Luffy’s eyes to widen as he steps closer. Hand poised and ready to do what, Law isn’t sure. “Can we talk about something? While we’re alone?” 

 _That sounded stupid. I said it wrong._ Neither of these thoughts seem to ring true as Luffy steps even closer, barely nodding. He’s captured completely in Law’s attention, and the smile that is starting to grow on his face says more than words ever could. 

“Sure, Torao. This seems to be our spot to talk anyways.” It’s said teasingly, but there is truth behind it that Law can hear. Luffy is waiting on something, no, not something. Law _._ “What’s up?” 

A car’s siren sets off down the street, and neither man says anything. It just rings, over and over while they stare each other down, slow collecting on their hair. White against the black and blue strands, all before it melts. When the car stops, Law feels himself move. 

Hands now on Luffy’s shoulders, he stops short, uncertainty holding him in place. A bookmark lost in the fold of time. 

His fingers feeling like pure fire as they dig harder into Luffy’s sweatshirt. The snow is now drifting down on his body — and _God_ — Law wishes it was enough to cool him down. Every other moment of his life is cold; a constant chill laid upon him all those years ago, but not now.

He’s engulfed. 

Lit brighter than a fresh match, but burning just as quickly, and the flame is nearly visible looking into Luffy’s eyes. Those deep understanding eyes that have been more than patient. Law hopes at least, its patience that has kept Luffy from making a move.

Instead of something worse — something akin to disinterest. _No. I know he feels the same._ Law argues to himself as the match burns closer to its end. His fingers stinging while they hold onto the dwindling stick for dear life.

“ _I can’t wait anymore_.” Law says, a strangle of a whisper. Lips quivering from far more than the cold.  

“Then don’t.” Luffy smiles. So simple — said plain as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Said just how he thought Luffy would. 

Luffy leans, toes pressing himself up to Law’s height and suddenly his breath is more than just a cloud in front of Law’s face. It’s nearly palpable. A soft grey Law could thread between his fingers. He’s here. 

They’re here. 

When Law leans forward, it’s like the world tilts beneath his feet. A culmination of everything he’s felt since the day Luffy first landed on him. Like the script they were supposed to follow burned up a long time ago, leaving them to figure it out themselves. Now, as Law’s lips press against Luffy’s, it all makes sense. 

He can feel Luffy’s smile fade against him, trading instead for pressure in return, and Law feels his entire body tighten. Luffy is standing in his hold and kissing him back. Eagerly, not even just being polite, and Law’s head swims when he pulls back for air. Only for a second before they’re together again, this time molded comfortably against each other. 

Law’s hands now gone from his chest, instead pressing up against Luffy’s face, fingers curled against his neck. Thumbs stabilizing along his cheeks. 

He holds him like he’s scared that if he doesn't, Luffy will disappear. A stupid thought that fleets out into the air the second that Luffy’s arms snake between his to wrap around Law’s neck. Between them, they’re somewhere else, and the world is warm. Their breath mixing to create a space that only they reside in, and when they again pull back, both of their lips quiver. 

Not from cold, but from excitement. 

“I knew it.” Luffy says, relief coloring his tone, “I knew you liked me, Torao.” 

Law blinks, heart still racing, and snow falls on his eyelashes making his vision blur. Not unlike how he feels right now, with every instinct begging him to kiss Luffy again. So, he does. He leans in again, and Luffy does the same, and their world returns. The match is now gone and burnt to ash in Law’s hand, but the flame is still burning there brighter than before. 

It no longer stings, but rather fuels him, as he sucks gently on Luffy’s lower lip. An act that had he considered it even thirty minutes ago would’ve sent him to the bathroom ready to be sick with nerves, but here and now — it’s perfect. Luffy hums, bringing Law back to focus, and he releases Luffy with a light pop. One loud enough that it makes him snicker, and Law’s head reels. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but all words seem meaningless now. 

“You’re a good kisser, I knew that too.” Luffy says, playfully narrowing his eyes. He releases his hold around Law’s neck, falling back down to normal height and stuffs his hands into his pockets, “How was I?” 

“ _Fantastic_.” Law breathes without thought, a little too fast for his liking, but Luffy laughs, “I’m sorry.”

Luffy scoffs and kicks at the ground. Shaking his foot quickly when snow tucks beneath his toes, “What would Torao be sorry for? That was a great first kiss.”   

“For waiting so long.” 

Luffy’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ of recognition before it falls away. Leaning forward, he presses up on his toes again to kiss Law’s cheek, hovering next to his face. His nose is cold against Law’s skin, red and nearly frozen, but he can’t move. Luffy has him, entirely in his hands, just like always. 

“How long?” Law asks, and Luffy settles back in front of him with a concerned look, “How early did you know?” 

Luffy hums, tapping his foot gently, and starts to mumble to himself, “Ah, maybe, no, hmmm. Oh! I know. It was the party.” 

The party. The one where Law got so drunk he asked Luffy to kiss him, and then promptly passed out. _That’s when he knew? Then?_ Law furrows his brows, unsatisfied with the answer and Luffy tugs on his arm, sliding down until he intertwines his fingers with Law’s. 

“You knew then too. You just kept it from me.” Luffy says, squeezing his hand gently, “I didn’t want you to not remember it though, but then you didn’t do anything after that. Being patient is hard, which is why I never do it — but I think this time it was worth it.” 

“I hope so.” Law replies, squeezing Luffy’s hand back, “No more wasted time, ok?” 

Luffy laughs, eyes pinched together, and this time it doesn’t make Law’s stomach flip. Instead it feels comforting. Natural. 

“It wasn’t wasted, Torao. We were still together.” The words don’t register right at first to Law’s ears, and when he opens his mouth to question it, Luffy continues, “Not _together_ , but we were with each other a lot. That’s not a waste to me.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Law smiles and Luffy snickers again. 

The creak of the window down the stairs catches Law’s attention, and quickly he pulls away from Luffy, tucking his hands hastily into his pockets. Luffy doesn’t protest, only rolls his eyes as they watch red hair poke out from beneath the pane. Nami frowns looking out onto the escape, but brightens as Luffy whistles, turning to look up the stairs. 

“Hey! S and P are here, and we only have five minutes left of the year. Get your asses inside.” Nami yells, and ducks back through the window, disappearing. 

“Guess we should go, huh?” Law says, the reality of midnight approaching once again taking hold on him, “Do you want to—” 

“Kiss in five minutes? Yeah.” Luffy finishes and starts trotting down the stairs, “I’m not missing any more chances, Torao. Got it?” 

Law smiles, hand no longer shaking as it glides against the railing, “Got it.” 

* * *

When they came back inside, Luffy ducked into his room, telling Law to go ahead back with everyone else. So, he did. He’s currently standing, nearly zoned out as the countdown on the TV continues to tick away. Everything that was blurry before is clear now, but just as disorienting. 

“Oi, Law.” Shachi says, hand curling around his shoulder, “You ok? You’re staring at the wall.” 

Law blinks, turning to look at him, and a nervous smile pulls on his face. _They’ll know. I don’t even have to say anything. They’ll definitely know._ Law thinks, but Shachi stays, eyes softly darting back and forth trying to figure it out. When he comes up with nothing, he squeezes Law gently. 

“I’m fine. I just thought I would have to be gone by now. I don’t think I’ve been around people I actually want to be around on New Year’s for — well, years.” Law reasons, and Shachi has to lean in to hear him. 

“Alright, just don’t drink too much and end up in the hospital yourself...hey. Where’s Luffy?” 

“Here!” Luffy says, appearing out of thin air and Shachi jumps, “I wanted my camera! Zoro bought me more film.” 

Law’s face flushes at the memory. How he was going to take his chance then, but Zoro barged in causing Luffy to waste the last photo of his film on a blurry image. He almost can’t believe that Zoro actually remembered to do it, but something tells him that he had help. From a certain redhead. 

“You’re taking pictures?” Law asks, squinting around, “It’s a little crowded, don’t you wanna just watch the ball drop?” 

“I will in the last part! Right now it’s so boring, we have a few minutes, and everyone is actually here.” Luffy explains, fidgeting with the camera, “Don’t forget to find me, though.” 

Law’s face blushes red, and he’s glad for the dim light. _Right. We’re going to kiss in front of everyone in—_ Law looks over to the TV, and spies the countdown clock with a rock in his stomach, _two minutes._ Shachi looks over to Law, a slow shifting glance, and he knows the jig is up then. 

“I promise I’ll find you.” Law states, and Luffy beams, already backing up. 

Luffy bounces backwards into the crowd, and within seconds, Law watches as the flash sets off. A focus he’s unable to keep, given the weight of the daggers that Shachi is currently staring into the side of his head. He clears his throat loudly, and Law grumbles. 

“You’ll _find him?_ ” Shachi whispers furiously, “Law? Law, you’ll find him? Law!” 

“ _Shut up._ ” Law hisses, pulling Shachi closer still, “Don’t make a scene.” 

Shachi readjusts, settling closer, and eyes Luffy across the room. His arm is currently curled around Vivi, squishing her face into his. Again the flash sets off and Nami yells about blinding her girlfriend. Law cracks a smile, pulled tight at the edges, and Shachi nudges his shoulder. 

“God, finally. If you carried this into next year I was going to kick your ass.” Shachi sighs and wraps an arm around Law, “So? What is the deal exactly? Have you kissed? Made a marriage pact? What am I missing here?” 

Law shrugs Shachi off, and backs up, pressing back to back with someone he instantly knows is Franky. He turns, surprised eyes blinking open, and then settles into a smile. Wordlessly, he winks, and returns to talking to Robin. So casual. _Maybe none of them know._

“You’re not missing anything. Now go get something to toast with, ok?” Law grumbles, tugging on his sleeves. An anxious trait he’s never seemed to drop all this time, and something that Shachi knows all too well. 

“Aye, aye, captain.” Shachi says sarcastically, giving a small salute before walking off towards the kitchen. 

“ONE MINUTE LEFT!” 

Law turns, eyes wide at Usopp’s yell, and searching the space he comes up empty. No Luffy to be found. No Zoro either — weird. Before Law can reach forward and ask the brunette next to Sanji if she’s seen him, he feels arms wrap around his waist. They’re thin and strong, and a soft _shishi_ tickles at his back. 

“Found you instead!” Luffy chirps, letting Law go to move next to him. There, he stands, hands quickly reloading his camera. Sticking out of his pocket, Law spots no less than ten polaroids, and he smiles. “We have to take a picture too, since Zoro ruined the last one.” 

The room starts counting then. _30, 29, 28, 27—_

Luffy leans up on his toes, pressing hard into Law’s side, just as he did on Christmas. This time, the thrill racing through Law’s body is different. It’s no longer a tingle of uncertainty, mixed with doubt, and a helping of anxiety. No, he knows how Luffy feels now, and Luffy knows the same in return. This thrill is something new. 

_17, 16, 15, 14 —_

“I’m gonna catch it.” Luffy says, eyes eagerly set on the TV, “I’m gonna catch the new year.” 

_11, 10, 9 —_

“You’re going to what?” Law asks, turning his attention down to Luffy. He’s smiling, wide and unabashed, eyes glimmering with the light coming from the screen, “How are you going to pull that off?” 

_6, 5, 4 —_

“Like this.” Luffy says, and holds the camera up in front of them. 

_3, 2 —_

With his free hand, Luffy curls it beneath Law’s chin, pulling him closer. When the clock strikes, the room explodes with noise, but Law hears none of it. He’s held, lips pressed against Luffy’s and the moment they touch, his hands move. The flash goes off, barely seen in Law’s nearly closed eyes, but even then he knows the picture wasn’t clear. 

Luffy is melted against him, body slack against his own, and when he releases his lips everything comes back at once. The music. The lights. The cheering. _Oh._

The room is screaming, each and every voice pointed in their direction, and Law blinks, scared to look anywhere but Luffy’s face. His beaming face, still held beneath his hand on his cheek. His shoulders are clutched, and he’s turned all at once with Nami holding around his neck. She’s crying, Law thinks, as she holds tightly to him, and he laughs. 

Genuine, it bubbles from his chest as she hangs off of him and when he sits her back down, Luffy quickly takes her place. He jumps up, hovering in front of Law’s face with his arms knotted around his neck, and again the sound of the room fades away. Drowned in the depth of Luffy’s eyes locked on his. 

Pressing upwards, Luffy kisses him again. A short sweet peck that still drives Law’s heart into an erratic rhythm of fluttering, and Law kisses him back just as quickly. Both of their lips pulled too tight into a smile to properly meet, and they part with a laugh. Luffy laughs, blowing his hair up out of the way, and presses their foreheads together. 

“Happy New Year, Law.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been DYING to write this chapter since June and had friends working with me on it that have been just as patient. This story still has three more chapters, but I would be lying if I said that this is my favorite. I hope the wait was worth it and that you have a fantastic new year!
> 
> I heavily suggest the song Berceuse to listen to and picture the fire escape. If that scene were in a movie this would be its score.


	11. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to whataburger, Law finally gets the call he was dreading, and the boys start to realize just what the night before meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months without an update, yeow, sorry. Then again, with this story only having two more chapters left, I was probably just trying to live in denial of it ending. Hope you enjoy a very soft chapter.

There is still yelling in the streets when the group piles out onto the sidewalk. It’s distant and uneven, with parties still clearly in full swing despite the ball dropping nearly twenty minutes ago. All it does is make Law touch his phone anxiously in his pocket, dreading the call he knows will eventually come. 

For now though, he’s still here among the group who by unanimous decision decided on Whataburger. 

“It’s my birthday, ok?” Ace says, hands locked behind his head while leading the group down the next stretch, “All I want is my free biscuit and then I’ll head back to the station.” 

Luffy is next to him, skillfully walking backwards to keep in his eye range with a grin wide across his face. His adoration for his older brother is clear as day to anyone, but again it makes Law’s chest hurt just a smidge. What if Ace never comes around to him?

A heavy arm slings around Law’s shoulder then, grabbing his arm with a tight hold. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry. I know Luffy already told you this, I’m sure, but really Ace just takes some time. He isn’t gonna break you two up,” Sabo says with a reassuring whisper. 

_Break you two up._

“We’re dating,” Law says quietly, and Sabo barks a laugh out before shaking his shoulder, “ _oh_.” 

“I would certainly hope so after this game of chicken you two have been playing for months. It’s been driving everyone crazy. I thought the floor was gonna break from everyone finding out at midnight. You sneaky bastards,” Sabo says pulling Law in closer before freeing him. 

The group shuffles to a stop at a crosswalk, all huddled and bouncing to keep warm while the light sits a firm red. Robin is curled up against Franky, held tightly under his massive arm, and he seems to be singing a song that is being written on the spot. They seem happy, stable. 

Law wonders if he and Luffy will ever be that way within the group. 

Looking ahead he sees Luffy swinging around the light pole, with Usopp and Brook chanting as he makes a third revolution without stopping. Luffy’s eyes are bright when they find Law’s, but disappear quickly as he continues to spin. 

If he wasn’t leaned against the building corner, Law would swear he was also spinning. 

The light stays red too long apparently, because when the last group of cars finishes turning out, all Luffy does is give a single glance before bolting across the street alongside Ace. The rest follow suit, bouncing across the still empty street in a clustered group. Half of them are sleepy and need food, with the other seeming to come alive at this hour. 

Law is hanging in between. 

The lights of the restaurant are bright, fluorescent, and everything Law hates about fast food places, but he can’t deny that it smells good — or that his stomach is growling. Still, he hangs back eyeing the menu while the others seem to order their usual. 

“What the hell is a Honey Butter Chicken Biscuit,” Law mutters. 

“It’s exactly what it sounds like,” Zoro responds out of Law’s blind spot, making him jump, “Oi, chill, I’m just trying to help.” 

Law looks over at Zoro with questioning eyes and when he waits too long, Zoro presses a hard hand into his back to shove him forward in line. Vivi is currently at the register, finger pressed to her mouth in thought between each request with Nami hovering by her side. As soon as she finishes, Nami slaps down what looks like a small stack of coupons and the cashier audibly sighs. 

“Namiiiii, _please_ , we’re so hungry and it’s going to take forever for him to ring those in,” Usopp groans, but cuts off as Nami shoots him a look back, “fine, fine. Save your money while we all waste away back here.”

“You’ll waste away from eating this garbage, anyways,” Sanji grumbles with his hands digging into his pockets, “Why couldn’t I just cook for us back at the house?” 

“Because,” Zoro says, knocking his shoulder against Sanji’s which earns him one back, “I want a damn biscuit.” 

They stand pressing against each other in a not so quiet contest of strength, shoulders quivering under the weight of the other. Zoro looks like he’s barely trying, while Sanji’s shoes are sliding against the tile. 

Law sleepily blinks at the two of them, mouth slightly open in thought before saying, “Are you two, together, or ex's or—”

Sanji’s eyebrow shoots up while Zoro heaves out a laugh that doubles him over. 

“I would, never, _ever_ ,” Sanji starts and Zoro slaps a hand on his shoulder, “Plus I have someone already, and I’m no cheat.”

“ _Mr. Prince_ over here,” Zoro huffs and shoves off Sanji to move forward to order, “not like we didn’t consider it at one point.” 

Law looks back at Sanji who shakes his head ‘no’ softly, then forward to Zoro who is nodding but he’s only responding to the cashier. It’s then that Law realizes he doesn’t really know the history of this group as much as he thought he did. 

It doesn’t get the chance to linger before Sanji is nudging him forward to the counter, and the tired cashier blinks blankly at him. _Oh, right, food._

“Can I get a large coffee?” Law asks and starts to tug his wallet out, “That’s all.”

The cashier punches it in, pulling a large cup from beneath the counter to set on the edge. It still doesn’t look big enough for what Law would prefer. He’ll have to refill it before he leaves. 

“ALL?” Law jumps slightly as Luffy’s voice fills his ear, “Torao, you have to eat something.” 

Law looks back at Luffy with a grimace, and rather than argue he sighs, “And a single hashbrown.” 

Luffy huffs at the small order, but doesn’t say anything else because his own is ready down the counter, stealing his attention away. Law glances over and finds exactly what he would expect: the largest item on the menu, and what looks like extra hashbrowns. _It’s still probably not enough for him_ , Law thinks picking up his cup. 

Walking away, Luffy tilts his head towards the large group of tables they’ve commandeered. Everyone is lounging on the metal chairs, and the glint on everything makes time feel unreal. Like it’s frozen between the doors and this space, leaving Law to again hang. 

It’s more common than he’d like nowadays. 

Thankfully the scent of coffee wakes him up a little as it pours into his cup, and Law nearly sticks his face into the opening to stay there. It’s rich, and far better than he thought he would get at a place like this. 

“Torao!” Law looks over to the table and Ace has his hand thrown up into the air. “Come sit down, why don’t ya?” 

A small tweak of uncertainty bites at Law’s neck, but Sabo’s words echo in his head again. _He takes some time._ When Law slides into the chair between Ace and Vivi, he waits for the questioning that they all tried to lay on him and Luffy earlier, but it doesn’t come. 

Everyone is too busy with their own conversations and food, creating the low roar Law has come to appreciate. 

Across the table, Luffy is leaned forward taking a bite of Zoro’s biscuit before falling back into his chair with a happy hum. His cheeks are still kissed red from the cold and Law feels his hands tighten around his cup a little harder. 

“It’s hard to dive into,” Vivi says from Law’s right and when he turns to look at her she’s placing her still folded napkin down, “They’re certainly a lot, but I don’t have to tell you that. Just know that the difference in dating one of them is bigger than it seems. Not bad, just bigger — if that makes sense?” 

Law nods slowly bringing his cup up for another drink. He figured as much, seeing how hard it was even getting in to begin with, much less actually being with Luffy. If he can even manage to process the fact in the first place.

“I’m going to be honest, it still doesn’t feel real,” Law says and Vivi’s eyes soften with sympathy. She glances over to Nami next to her, who is leaned forward trying to grab something from Usopp on the other side of Brook. “When does it?” 

Vivi hums for a second, eyes scanning the table before landing back on her girlfriend, “Honestly, it still doesn’t.” 

“Doesn’t what?” Nami asks, settling back down. Her eyes sweep between Law and Vivi and they share a tight lipped look. “You better tell me, Torao.” 

“Just that it’s like a dream to be with you,” Vivi supplies, leaning to kiss Nami on the side of her head. Nami’s cheeks blush as her head falls into her hands with a sigh. “Law is feeling a little disoriented is all.” 

Law chokes on his coffee, waving a dismissing hand, but Vivi’s gaze stays firm. Placing the cup down he blows out a held breath of argument and Nami laughs. “It’s ok, Torao. You’re fine.” 

“I’m—” Law doesn’t finish for the ring in his pocket is far louder than any excuse he was about to give. “I’m being called in.” 

The entire table looks back to him, and understanding all at once, they boo. Answering the call, Law nods with a hand pressing into his temples, eyes trying to look anywhere but Luffy’s. They’re telling him he has to go into the hospital just out of the city limits, because apparently they’re short on hands.

Driving on new years is _just_ what he needs, but at least the team there is a lot nicer than his usual place. They’re quieter too, and if it were any time than now he would be more than happy to help out with that location. 

But it is now, and Luffy — Luffy isn’t in his chair anymore. 

Law’s head swivels trying to find him and when it swings to the right, his lips are captured without warning. Luffy is pressed into him, snicker light on his lips and when he pulls back Law feels himself exhale the air that was unknowingly trapped in his lungs. 

“Be safe, Torao. I’m glad you could stay this long, though,” Luffy says softly, pressing his forehead against Law’s, “Text me later, ok?” 

Law nods gently and Luffy presses another quick kiss on his lips before the group groans in unison. 

“Stop making out over my shoulder or else,” Ace threatens and nudges Luffy up with his shoulder.

Luffy presses his hand into Ace’s head, and when Law lifts out of his chair, Luffy wraps his free arm around him in a quick side hug. One that Law wishes he could stay in a little longer, but he has to get there as soon as he can. There was something about a bottle rocket, and the rest is a little fuzzy. 

“Happy birthday, by the way,” Law says and Ace’s head whips around to look at him. A grin splays wide on his face and Sabo elbows him with an unspoken demand. 

“Alright, it’s not _actually_ my birthday. I mean, it’s what’s on my license and stuff, but Gramps said they just did that because it was what was easiest for the stupid government. I think he said it should actually be somewhere in April,” Ace explains, hand floating in the air as he goes, “Doesn’t bother me too much though, get a lot of great deals on new years. Makes for a good one, I think.” 

“I don’t know anything about any of you, do I?” Law sighs, exhaustion slipping in a little more than he’d like because the table laughs in response, “Another time, I guess.” 

With a wave of a hand and a final gulp of his coffee, he bids the group a goodbye, and a smile lingers on his lips walking back out into the cold. 

When he gets into his car, the first thing Law does with shaking hands is crank the heat up as far as it will go. It whirs with a comforting low sound, and as he pulls out into the street he can feel it start to grow. Warmer and warmer it blows onto his face with each turn out of the city. 

The signs become less frequent and the road stretches longer, leaving the night empty before him. Law can feel the warmth start to dry out his face, making him smack his lips a little, and run his tongue across the winter chapped skin. A taste of honey catches on his tongue.

Just a kiss of it. 

With the wash of realization flooding over him, Law grips the steering wheel and grins harder than he has in a long time. 

* * *

The bottle rocket incident was apparently a pretty nasty burn, but nothing too life threatening. In fact by the time that he got there, the hospital nearly turned Law to go back home. He considered it, but he drove here didn’t he? 

He was going to get something done. Even if that meant dealing with stomach pumped drunks in the ER. 

“Trafalgar,” A nurse says, clipping papers to clipboards by the front reception, “Is that really you?” 

Law looks over his shoulder into the hall he just came from, half playful, half confused. “Yes, Wanda, it’s me.” 

“I don’t know about that,” she says, placing another stack onto the counter, “the Trafalgar I know never smiles, and boy you haven’t stopped grinnin’ since you came through those doors tonight. Unless you suddenly found joy in pumping people’s stomachs, something is up since I saw you last.” 

A hand finds its way up against Law’s face and for the first time, he realizes the corners are a little sore. Has he really been smiling this whole time? 

“It’s nothing. Just had a good night is all,” Law reasons and fights to wipe the grin off his face, “Is it really so uncommon to see me smile?” 

A snort of a response comes back and Law’s eyes narrow in unamusement. 

“You had a great night, honey. Don’t try to hide it, someone out there made your tight ass smile and that’s a new years miracle,” Wanda says with a look before turning back to the rest of the files, “I think we’re definitely set for now if you want to go back home to whatever has you so happy.” 

Law’s fingers curl anxiously in his pockets. Luffy is still probably awake, given how he typically is, and he did tell him to text him later. Still, the thought of it; letting his boyfriend know that he’s made it back home. 

 _His boyfriend._  

Chest tightening a little more, Law fights the expression on his face to stay neutral. Why is this so hard? It’s just Luffy, and this is what he wanted right? 

“Until next bottle rocket emergency, then,” Law says throwing a hand up and Wanda laughs, “Happy New Year.” 

“Happy New Year, Law.” 

The words blend with Luffy’s voice in his memory and Law feels himself smile again. A happy new year indeed. 

* * *

Law awakens to the low groan of Bepo on the other side of his bedroom door. It’s full of impatience and the soft click of his nails against the hardwood only seem to grow faster by the second. 

Smacking his hand out onto his side table, Law manages to curl a weak hand around his phone before pulling it up to his face. 

On the far too bright screen, he can barely make out the messages that fill it before letting it drop back onto his chest. Several of which seem to be from his father, and catching the words, ‘call me’, ‘finally’, and ‘TRAFALGAR’, makes Law want to do anything but respond. 

He can deal with that later — he hopes. 

From his glance, he also saw that it’s already noon, which definitely explains the anxious dog that is pacing outside. Bepo is probably more worried about Law than he is the fact that he needs to be let out. 

“I’m fine!” Law calls out and the clicking slows into silence. 

When the cold of the floor greets Law’s feet, he nearly gives back up to curl into his bed. Shachi could come get Bepo, couldn’t he? He got to sleep at one after he and Penguin dipped out on the food run, so he’s rested. _No,_ Law thinks bitterly, _I need to get up._

When he opens the door, Bepo lets out a loud bark followed by the fast swish of his tail. It softens Law a little and when he bends down to press a kiss into Bepo’s head it makes him smile. 

“You’re the best boy, you know that?” Law murmurs and Bepo huffs in his face, “Alright, let me wake up first and we can go.” 

Bepo perks up at the word ‘go’ and runs to slide against the front door. Panting happily, his tongue hangs freely from the edge of his mouth and Law sighs, “I guess I have to wake up faster.” 

Law does wake up faster, or at least he tries to when the air of the morning hits his face. He’s bundled up the best he could while trying to hurry; tied up in a scarf and a college hoodie. Bepo on the other hand seems to be relishing in the weather, ears perked all the way up and on alert as they continue down the street. 

It almost feels like déjà vu. 

A feeling that is nearly confirmed when Law walks into the park and not a moment later does he hear in clear intonation, “MEAT!” 

This time Law doesn’t continue checking his email, he doesn’t do anything but scan his surroundings for the rust colored dog that is no doubt barreling towards him at this very second. An instinct that proved him well seeing as he barely catches a glimpse of her before she knocks into his legs at top speed. 

Falling back onto the ground with a grunt, Law opens his mouth to fuss but all that comes out is a laugh when Meat starts licking his face. 

“Bepo!” Luffy says out of view from Law, and with a trusting hand he releases the leash for Bepo to no doubt jump up against an equally eager Luffy, “God! You’re so big.” 

When Law manages to push Meat into a more comfortable position of resting against his leg rather than his chest, he looks over the opposite with Bepo laid entirely on Luffy’s body. His red hoodie is barely visible beneath all of the white, but he’s down there. 

Meat lifts up off of Law, tail still wagging when he dusts himself off. With a soft huff of a sneeze, she settles back onto the ground, tongue out and eyes attentive. She might be a handful, but she’s still a collie and that means she knows what she’s doing. 

“Enjoying the dog swap?” Law asks and Luffy’s head perks up next to Bepo’s.

“Maybe!” Luffy snickers and wraps his arms around Bepo, his fingers barely touching, “Glad to see you’re alive. You never texted me this morning.” 

Law’s brows furrow. He _did_ text Luffy — or at least he thought that he did. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Law opens up his messages to find that he wrote Luffy a text, but never sent it. Oops.

“I never hit send, apparently,” Law says and presses the green arrow, “there.” 

Luffy’s eyes widen, no doubt from the buzz in his pocket, before narrowing playfully. With a soft pat to his hip, Bepo slides off of Luffy to return back to Law’s side. Both dogs are now sitting on either side of him, and before the nosy old lady that’s walking towards them can yell at Law about the leash law, he picks them up to slip onto his wrists. It feels odd holding both. 

Not bad — just odd. 

“‘A guy got third degree burns on a bottle rocket and a woman came in with a headache that turned out to be a concussion. I made it back. Good night.’ Wow, you should write romance novels, that was beautiful,” Luffy teases as he reads Law’s text aloud, still laying on the ground, “Bet the bottle rocket was totally worth it though.” 

Law shakes his head, and when Luffy rocks backwards to jump back onto his feet, the slap of his sandals makes Bepo whine. 

“See, even Bepo thinks you should be wearing real shoes,” Law says, tucking his hands into his pockets and Luffy rolls his eyes, “I’m going to buy you some. I should’ve done it for Christmas, along with some pants.” 

Luffy holds out his hand and Law shakes the leash of his wrist to hand it back over. But instead of grabbing the multicolored material, he grabs Law’s hand instead and pulls him forward. Pushing up onto his toes, Luffy presses a quick kiss onto Law’s lips and smiles. 

“Hi,” Luffy whispers and Law’s hand clenches tighter around his before he again presses against him. 

Law’s hand comes out of his pocket to cradle Luffy’s chin, letting his lips slip between at the same time. Luffy hums, happy and low in his throat, and Law returns it when they pull apart. It’s still just as dizzying and stomach churning as the night before. 

“For a second I thought you forgot,” Luffy says falling back down to stand flat footed once more, “You do still want to do this, right?” 

Red colors Luffy’s cheeks and Law knows that it’s not just from the cold. His probably look about the same, deep red with excitement and anxiety all bundled into one. 

Instead of answering, Law leans down and kisses Luffy again. Just a quick one, popping at the release, but the feeling lingers on his lips when he pulls away. Luffy snickers with his lips pulling into a tight grin and Law places a final kiss on his forehead. 

“Good! I hoped so,” Luffy sighs and when Meat pulls on her leash he grimaces, “I should probably go run with her, but we can meet back up at the entrance in half an hour. Sound ok?” 

Bepo lets out an impatient huff and Law smiles, “Sounds good.” 

* * *

Law is sitting on a bench by the entrance on his phone when Luffy trots up. He’s barely sweating, but both he and Meat are panting from their run. Meanwhile, Bepo is mirroring Law, curled up next to him dozing off. 

“Good run?” Law asks and Luffy nods while stretching his arms over his head, “I don’t have to be in for my normal shift until six, if you’re free we could—”

“I’m starving, can we go get something?” Luffy interrupts with a whine and pats his stomach, “Maybe we can go by Sanji’s and get something.” 

Law looks down to Bepo and then to Meat with a questioning look. One that takes Luffy a moment to decipher while his eyebrows knit into confusion. They can’t take dogs into a nice restaurant, now can they?

“Oh! We can drop them off at the house. Most everyone has the day off except Sanji and Usopp anyways,” Luffy says with a grin, “Since kids are out of school today, Usopp probably has his hands full already. Zoro can watch them.” 

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Law lifts off the bench with a groan. He’s definitely not as young as he used to be, and the late nights and cold aren’t doing him any favors. It would be nice to eat something, well, _nice_ — but looking like he does now? 

Not an option.

“Luffy, I’m in a hoodie,” Law sighs and after Luffy nods, he realizes that he’ll have to spell it out more for the man who is perpetually wearing the same, “We can’t go to Sanji’s like this. Maybe, instead we do some takeout and just hang out at the house?” 

Luffy groans, breath blowing white into the air, “What a lame first date.” 

_First date._

The thought of it never really crossed Law’s mind. Technically, it would be, wouldn’t it? Or was that the hockey game? The coffee shop? He can’t seem to land on an answer before Luffy is tugging at his sleeve with the same ferocity as Bepo when he wants to play. 

“Come on, it’s fine, Sanji won’t care,” Luffy argues, lips poked out in defiance and Meat starts tugging at Law’s pants leg to assist. 

“ _I care,_ ” Law argues back and jerks his sleeve from Luffy’s hands while wiggling out of Meat’s hold, “Besides, shouldn’t we plan our first date more than a few minutes in advance?” 

Luffy’s head falls back on his shoulders with a groan, and he stays that way for a beat too long. Looking over his shoulders, Law spots the thing that must have Luffy’s attention: an ice skating rink. Hair flying up around his face when he pulls back up to look at Law, Luffy’s eyes are again shining with a plan. 

It’s starting to be Law’s favorite and least favorite look all at once. 

“Our first date can be ice skating then! When are you free this week?” Luffy asks, bouncing quickly on his toes. His cheeks are again flushed with excitement and everything in Law wants to lean forward and kiss them, but Luffy clearly wants an actual answer this time. 

“I think I’m off Thursday, but you know if we ice skate that means you have to wear shoes that cover your feet,” Law teases with a smirk and Luffy stops bouncing, “You did say you were great at it though, if I remember correctly.” 

Luffy nods with a snicker hissing between his teeth, “I am! Gotta show off for my boyfriend.”

“You don’t _have_ to, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you put your money where your mouth is,” Law says reaching up to tuck Luffy’s hair behind his ear. 

The feeling of doing it so naturally, it makes the skin of Law’s fingertips tingle. There isn’t a wall between the two of them anymore, but Law still feels like he’s pressing against glass. 

A small part of him fears Luffy may feel the same, but it’s quickly shattered when he lifts up to press a kiss onto Law’s lips. His skin is warm somehow, bitten pink either by his teeth or the cold. The rush of butterflies again swarm in Law’s stomach and he sinks closer to kiss Luffy back. 

When they pull apart, it’s only because Bepo lets out a small howl, and it leaves them to laugh against each other’s lips. 

“Gotta say, I could get used to this,” Law murmurs, and kisses Luffy once more before leaning back entirely.

“What? Kissing? Or being my boyfriend?” Luffy asks with a sly smile, “You still haven’t said it yet, Torao.” 

Law grimaces slightly, and the collar of his hoodie suddenly feels tighter than he remembered it. Luffy is right, he hasn’t said it yet. Mostly, because it doesn’t really feel real yet. Paired along with the fact that he’s never had a boyfriend before in the first place. How will the words even feel coming out of his mouth?

“Both,” Law quips and Luffy narrows his eyes in argument, “fine, fine, if you want to get all middle school about it. You’re my boyfriend, Luffy.” 

Luffy jumps up at the words, legs wrapping around Law’s hips without warning, and they both fall back onto the edge of the bench. Law grunts out in surprise as they land, while Luffy laughs unaffected in his ear. 

With fistfuls of hoodie the men cling to each other, and instead of panic coloring Law’s mind, instead it’s awash with something else: happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No confrontation. Only kisses. That's my motto.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @__moes__  
> Or Tumblr @ noswordstyle


End file.
